


Llegando a Tí

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pasado dejo una gran cicatriz a Natasha. Tan profunda que ha decidido pasar el resto de sus días sola. Su padrastro y ella se mudan a Estados Unidos, donde intentará mantenerse firme, pero será difícil con una guerra absurda con grupos llenos de locos que no la dejarían en paz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mejor Sola

Podía decir que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la gente. Todos eran falsos, engañaban, mentían y manipulaban solo para conseguir lo que ansiaban. Y ella fue lo suficientemente idiota para caer en sus redes. No podía permitirse el lujo de volver a repetir ese maldito error nunca más. Aun se acordaba de aquel día como si fuera ayer.  
Pero gracias a dios que su padrastro había sido seleccionado para trabajar en Estados Unidos. No pensaba en empezar de nuevo con confianza y motivación, solo quería alejarse de su Rusia natal para vivir en paz. Tendrían casa propia, totalmente americana con su primera planta, individual, pero sobre todo solitaria. Pensaba que se moverían a un piso pequeño, pero su jefe sobre mimaba a su padre para que hiciera bien ese trabajo y los próximos en tierra extranjera. Tenía sobre sus hombros un trabajo muy duro y pesado. Ella estudiaría de mientras en un instituto de los buenos, donde recibiría ayuda para no perder el curso y poder terminar la preparatoria. ¿Que carrera iba a escoger? Todavía no lo sabía pero los que se manejaban por el círculo de su padrastro Petrovich estaban seguros con algo político o empresarial, por mucho que ella perdiera el tiempo con el ballet ruso.

\- привет, soy Romanova Natalia

Con ese saludo seco y carente de emoción en un ingles precario, ella se sentó, sin esperar presentación o pregunta alguna. No pensaba en intimar con ninguno de sus compañeros por el simple hecho de que no quería volver a cometer errores que la llevarían a mal camino. La chica de al lado la sonreía y le mandó una nota que dejó abandonada en su mesa antes de que terminara la clase y devolvérsela se mala gana. Le daba igual si la tachaban de borde y maleducada, sabía que algunos de ellos la estaban mirando con ojos que no debían, pero bien que le daba igual. Si así los apartaba, le parecía hasta bien. Solo necesitaba batería en su Ipod. Nada más.

\- Es muy borde la chica nueva... Se nota que es rusa- decía una de sus compañeras de muy mala manera a sus amigos aprovechando que ella estaba a su lado. Sabia que así llamaría su atención, pero no contaba con que la chica estuviera escuchando música- ojala la deportaran

Ni le dedicó una fría mirada. Paso de ella como si fuera una losa más del suelo. Aquello hería cualquier orgullo. La compañera, con una gran sonrisa, dejó caer sobre la mesa varios apuntes

\- Los vas a necesitar…- intentó ser amable

Ella se quitó los cascos de mala gana y le dedicó una de sus frías miradas. Le recordaba a un invierno cruel. El famoso Invierno Ruso.

\- No los necesito ni necesitare

\- Perdona por intentar ser amable contigo

\- Nadie te lo ha pedido

\- Discúlpate con ella- aquel chico notaba ser su amigo por el enfado que le había provocado. Ella solo quería estar sola, no rodeada- solo ha querido ser amable contigo, rusa

\- Nadie se lo ha pedido, y no voy a disculparme con una desconocida

No los estaba encarando, solo estaba diciendo palabras que no se dignaba a medir. En cualquier momento se ganaría su primer puñetazo, lo veía venir, pero su mirada reflejaba indiferencia a niveles extremos. Como si aquello no fuera con ella, solo una broma cruel. La chica se interpuso, cogió sus apuntes y se marchó llevándose consigo al compañero. El director irrumpió la sala para llevarla junto al profesor que la iba a poner al día. No lo veía necesario, pero se veía en la patética obligación de acceder por padrastro Petrovich.

Al salir, vio que habían varios grupos apalancados en la entrada y no le quedó otra que subir el volumen. Sabía que alguien la llaman, pero le importó bien poco. Solo tenia ganas de le llegar a su casa y olvidarse de todo y todos.  
No sentía esa imperiosa necesidad por llamarle a nadie la atención. Realmente, lo único que deseaba era que la dejaran sola, ir a su aire. No quería seguir ningún compás. Soledad. Era la única amiga leal que tendría en su vida.


	2. Guerra Absurda

Cuando sonó la alarma del móvil, ella se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en tierra americana con su padrastro, a un paso de entrar en la universidad. En un pasado, tal vez se hubiera atrevido a hacerse amiga de los chicos de su clase, pero en vez de ello, solo pensaba en estar sola. Ya le habían echo mucho daño anteriormente y no quería repetir esa horrible sensación nunca más. Después de arreglarse lo suficiente bajo a desayunar con su padrastro, quien dejo su periódico a un lado. Entre ellos hablaban ruso, a pesar de necesitar la practica en ingles:  
\- Natalia mia... Creo que esto te vendrá muy bien... Escogí una funda negra, como te gusta...  
\- Gracias, padre  
Era un movil Samsung negro, con una funda negra lisa que ya decoraria con su amado permanente rojo. Siempre pintaba un reloj de arena roja.  
\- Ya que tampoco tienes intención de tener amigos, ten el teléfono siempre a mano y cualquier cosa avisame... Cualquier mínima cosa manda únicamente mensajes...  
\- ¿Algo más?  
\- piensa en qué carrera quieres hacer...  
\- ya barajare algunas opciones  
\- ... He habilitado una de las habitaciones para que bailes en casa  
Eso lo agradecía mucho. Aun recordaba esos dias en los que le importaba la opinión de sus compañeras. Eran llenas de veneno con las que casi dejo su amado ballet, pero luego de aquel día, ella se centro en si misma y olvido todo el mundo. Para ella solo estaban su padrastro y ella.  
\- me voy... No pierdas el auto bus y que te sea leve  
Ella le dio uno de sus besos en la mejilla y se fue, dejándola sola. Aprovechaba esos momentos para poner música en alto y estar un poco mas suelta de lo que cualquier persona de la calle podía saber. Le importaba poco que la gente conociera Frozen o Anthem of the Lonely... Tenía una interminable lista de canciones que ese vecindario tendría que aguantar. Pero su alegría duraría poco. Tenia que ir a clase. Cerro y activo la alarma antes de andar hasta la parada de autobus de la escuela. Vio dos chicos de casi misma estatura, uno de ellos no conocía el concepto de afeitarse y por sus pintas parecía salido de un concierto de Pantera, mientras que el otro un autentico patriota por los únicos tres colores que llevaba. El abanderado la saludo, pero no se la devolvió. Buscaba una nueva canción que escuchar en aquel maldito lugar. Seguro que el chico estaba hablando, pero ella solo se fijaba en ver el horizonte y esperar al autobus. Deseaba poder sacarse el carnet solo para no tener que aguantar a todos aquellos adolescentes con las hormonas desorbitadas... Bueno, personas odiosas de su edad. Solo encontró sitio al lado de uno de los chicos que no intento hablar con ella. Estaba a mediados del autobús, delante de la chica que quiso hablar con ella que se veía sorprendida y alegre. Podía escuchar de todo, y por ella subió el volumen de su canción. El chico de al lado no la miro ni por un instante. También tenia cascos y por como miraba la ventana, también tenia ganas de salir corriendo. Le importó un bledo lo que pasaba detrás de ella cuando bajo. Como la gente chillaba alegre como si viera el regreso de alguien importante. Solo tenia que pasar a su maldita clase y rezar para que no siguiera ese ruido.  
Dios no existía porque la razón de todo aquello estaba en su maldita clase, delante de sus malditas narices. Tuvo que retroceder un pupitre por él. No quería volver hacerlo.  
\- Romanoff! Hoy estas mas alegre?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
\- ¿Ella es la nueva? Que chachi, cogemos el mismo autobus...  
Solo pedia que la sacaran de ese maldito lugar. Coger clases en su maldita casa americana...  
\- Steve, ella es la nueva, rusa, Natalia Romanova...  
\- ¡encantado! -dijo tendiendo su mano, esperando que ella lo cogiera, pero lo rechazo de mala gana, no queriendo juntarse con ninguna de esas malditas personas.  
Las personas dañaban, herían, usaban y engañaban solo para conseguir lo que querían. No volvería a caer en ese maldito juego. Jamas.  
\- Te diré lo mismo que a ellos: Alejate de mi  
\- Lo siento pero soy propenso a sacar sonrisas a personas que me caen bien...  
\- eres propenso a animar a que quiera pegarte  
No midió las palabras pero tampoco quería. Solo quería huir de aquel maldito lugar y refugiarse con series, ballet y helado.  
\- ¡La roja es de los nuestros!- escucho al otro lado de la sala. Era un hombre que llevaba una camisa sin mangas con una calavera. Estaba al lado de una rubia pero cogía de la cintura a una pelirroja que sonreía juguetona. A su lado estaba un hombre que parecía un poco mas mayor que ellos con una camiseta con un extraño logo. También había un chico un poco obeso con unas gafas y un traje costoso. Parecía el único con mente privilegiada de ese grupo a parte de otro chico con gafas y traje modesto (a falta de americana) y con menos pelo. Vio que el de la sudadera quería seguir sacando las cosas a un contexto que no conocía.  
\- welcome to the fucking USA, hija de Putin... No te juntes con esta chusma o acabaras como el imbecil de...  
\- ¡A ti te tenia ganas, huesos!- Dijo Steve queriendo pegarlo pero sus amigos lo pararon  
\- ¡Controlate Steve! Otra movida mas y nos echan  
Ella miraba como si fuera la peor de las obras de cine. Suspiro antes de volver a su sitio con sus libros. Los necesitaba, era mejor que escucharlos hablar. No sabia de los problemas pero tampoco le interesaban.  
\- Mira a la rusa... Solo por veros ya se esconde, Pepper  
\- Dilo por ti, Synthia...  
Todos callaron y se sentaron en sus sitios ante la entrada de su profesor. Steve intento mensajear a la rusa, pero esta tiraba sus papeletas como si fueran migas de borra goma. ¡Así no se podían hacer amigas!  
-Romanova... ¡Hazme caso Romanova!  
Ella miro con desgana a su absurda compañero. Era realmente molesto. Solo quería estudiar en paz y este se empeñaba en crear un vinculo tan absurdo como era la amistad.  
\- ¿Que demonios quieres?  
\- Invitarte a jugar a los bolos con el equipo... Querrás saber porque no debes acercarte a esos... Payasos de feria  
\- Me importáis tanto como las baldosas que piso  
Aquella ironía fue rápidamente captada, pero no quería rendirse. Natasha agradeció la llega del profesor para la siguiente materia. Pero no sabia como sobrevivir en el receso. Quizás iría a que escondite o se perdería por el gran jardín.  
Huyo al terminar la clase de historia. Odiaba los recesos ya que en ellos la gente se encontraba y hablaba. Aunque estudiar al aire libre era realmente cómodo. Utilizó su blusa negra para poder sentarse en el césped sin mancharse y se apoyo en el árbol. Cascos puestos y sonando canción al azar, se quiso centrar en aquellas tareas. Pero dios era cruel y no la dejaba. Justo en frente estaba el aclamado Steve Rogers con Pepper Potts y Tony Stark. Suspiro. Solo faltaba que Calavera y Pecado aparecieran con la Rubia Ponzoña y el Barbas.  
\- Tranquila, solo somos nosotros tres- dijo Steve mientras se sentaba a su lado- Hecha un mordisco  
Era un sexy bocata de lomo empanado con Bacon y queso. Pan chapata. Y ella con un triste sandwich vegetal. Quería hincarle el diente, pero debía aguantarse. El bocata solo era un anzuelo con rico empanado cebo.  
\- Aleja esa cosa y vete de mi vista, maldito Rogers  
Y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad con la aparición de Rubia Ponzoña con otra rubia a la que apodaría como "Rubia Extravagante" y su perro faldero Bola de Billar. Solo querían pelea. Y no precisamente con ella. Con ellos tres. No sabía porque, pero empezaría a interesarse por saber que tan lejos debía estar de la gente. Conflictos de pandilleros, seguramente.  
-¿ que haces aquí, Carter?  
-No se vosotros pero yo estaba aquí primera, tranquilita- dijo Romanova captando la atencion de todos- así que iros  
-Solo te estamos dando una oportunidad para que estos idiotas de "Avengers" no te sumen a sus mentiras...¡unete a HYDRA!- la animo la rubia extravagante  
-Llamaros mejor Serpent Society porque con el amante de las serpientes y la rapidez con la soltais el veneno - dijo Pepper encarandola. A esa mujer la tenía entre ceja y ceja desde que intento llevarse a Tony a ese grupo de adolescentes delincuentes- delante tuyo estan las arpias traidoras mas malvadas que podrás conoces en esta vida y las dos siguientes: Sharon Carter, Amora Enchantress y Skurger...  
Estas pararon con el brazo al bola de billar. Aquello parecía más bien un teatro. Sabían que Steve empezaría a pegar al bola de billar pero contra las dos chicas, Pepper estaba sola. Porque Tony era hombre y este no podía pegar a las mujeres. Tendría que ser Natalia quien la ayudara. Pero a ella no le interesaba nada. No entendía nada pero quería saber de los conflictos de aquel lugar.  
-Lo siento, señoritas, pero Natasha vendrá a nuestros bolos del viernes...es mejor que ir dando problemas en los centros comerciales...  
-Steve, cariño...  
-Alejate de mi, manipuladora  
-Dejadme en paz  
Natasha no quería ver más. Simplemente agarró sus cosas y se marchó. Pintaba menos que un crayola en ese lugar y lo único que pedía, suplicaba de rodillas que la dejaran sola y en paz. Sola y en paz. No quería conflictos, no quería saber los nombres de nadie, solo quería su casa. No saldía ni aunque la pagaran a la noche de los viernes de Bolos. Esos solo eran bandos de guerra. La sincera amistad no existía. Solo eran malditas excusas para pegarse entre ellos.  
En las clases, por fin la dejaron sola. Solo tomaba apuntes, no recibia notas ni mensajes, pudo centrarse. pero sabía que solo era paz para idiotas. Solo tenía que salir de la sala para poder volver a la tormenta que le esperaba. Cogió sus cosas y salió última. Sabía que debía darse prisa, ya que el camino a casa era bastante largo. Pero no tuvo exito. Bastante gente la miraba, pero a ella no le importo. Puso el volumen tanto como sus oídos podían soportar para esa larga travesia.  
-¡Espera, Romanova! Maldita sea...- alguien la cogió del hombro cuando ya estaba al otro lado de la acera. Sharon maldijo la rapidez del traidor, que les dedico una mirada llena de menosprecio. El malito traidor de Barton.  
Natasha lo recordaba del autobus. No sabía si era bueno que ese chico la acompañara, viendo y conociendo el colegio polarizado donde la habían metido. El insistió que no hablaran hasta cierto punto, donde ella solo se dedico a escuchar con atención aquel "cuento".  
-Realmente no se como explicartelo todo- empezó él intentando recordar- realmente antes estaba todo bien y el concepto de las guerras civiles solo existian en los libros. Hasta que todo se fue al traste. Digamos que... evolucionamos. eso no fue nada bueno. Algunos empezaron a buen camino, como Steve y Tony, trabajando duro, pero otros conocieron el significado de "drogas sexo y rock and roll". Realmente Synthia, a la que Avengers llaman Pecado, se volvió lider de un grupo que ya se marginaba del resto para hablar de sus trapicheos y demás por tener el dinero de RedSkull...digo el señor Johann Schmidt.  
-Ese señor...trabaja con mi padre  
-Pues que tenga cuidado. Lo que debería preocuparte es como salir de esa...Puedes querer involucrarte lo menos posible, pero jamás lo lograras. Cada uno de ahí subsiste a sus adicciones gracias a la existencia de ese grupo. Aquellos que estan con Avengers siempre son buenos y leales, dignos de confianza.  
-¿hay alguna forma de parar esa guerra civil?  
-Solo si consigues erradicar ese "Consejo del Mal" que han montado. Al inicio, lo que era un grpo apartado se volvio casi secta y finalmente lo que ese ahora, esa secta enfrentada a los vengadores. Por una parte, Synthia es la lider de ellos por lo realmente malvada y manipuladora que es. Se dice que, como su padre quería un varón para su imperio, quiso darla en adopción pero finalmente se la quedo y la trato mal. Ella odia realmente a todo el mundo y solo tiene como "amiga" a Sharon Carter. Ella quiere ver a avengers destruidos solo porque no estan bajo su control.  
Ella y Sharon Carter solo son amigas por interes común. Realmente, Sharon antes era una vengadora, pero estaba realmente obsesionada con salir con Steve, ya que este estuvo saliendo con su hermano hasta que falleció por culpa de un accidente. Steve la rechazó, porque solo tenía ojos para Peggy, y ella el último rechazo lo tomó muy mal porque el capitán casi la echó. Le dijo a la cara que si estaba con Avengers no era porque la amaba, solo no la quería ver en una esquina pinchandose como vio una vez a Lorraine. Realmente si Rogers accediera a salir con ella, la sacaría de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Calavera, bueno, Brock Rumlow, es un bruto. Simplemente quería el puesto del capitan y no lo logró. Normal, hacía muchas mas fallas y el entrenador Sitwell no las aceptaba. El fue entre los primeros en engancharse a todo aquello y finalmente solo se unió si Synthia estaba de lider, ya que era mejor estratega que el idiota que se cambió de colegio el año pasado. Se nota que ama mucho a Synthia, la verdad, por ella casi la palma en todas las peleas  
Fausto y Zola son los cerebros de todo el equipo. Ellos son realmente malvados, son tan buenos en ciencias como Banner y Stark, pero no hacen todos sus progresos por algo bueno. Una vez, a Armin se le ocurrió envolver a un tipo con papel higienico y prenderle fuego. Pero tranquila, estaban al lado de la piscina y lo tiraban enseguida. Todos sus progresos y proyectos son un misterio y eso no es nada bueno, hazme caso.  
Amora Enchantress y Skurger son de la misma ciudad que Thor, pero no tan majos. Amora y Sharon se llevan muy bien porque comparten desamor. Ella llora por Thor y él por ella. es como un triangulo amoroso en el que Thor no quiere estar. Ella es una arpia de las buenas, sabe manipular a cualquier persona para enrolarla en sus trapicheos.  
\- Parece que me estar hablando de un grupo de adolescentes organizados que aspiran a ser un nuevo partido nazi  
-es que lo son. Quizás descubrir esa etapa de Alemania les hizo ser fan de ir destruyendo la vida de sus compañeros... Prométete que no perderás el bus y sobre todo que no se te ocurrirá ir con todos esos chalados... No quiero ver como una chica nueva y rusa conoce las medialunas  
\- hablame de ti y los vengadores  
\- Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes son los mejores amigos que puedes ver, desde la edad de los pañales. Steve es simplemente el líder del grupo. Junto a Tony, claro. Rogers es muy patriota, nunca suspende historia americana. Quizás se deba a que su padre es militar. Barnes es un poco mas hábil que el. De él solo se sabe que cambio mucho después de un accidente y es el ser oscuro sin afeitar que conocer ahora.  
Tony es el único heredero del señor Stark. Es un tanto arrogante y divo, pero puede ser el mejor compañero para cualquier aventura. Esta por Pepper pero nunca jamás se lo va a admitir. Realmente hasta que lo conoces, solo tienes apariencias y poco mas. El tiene como enemigo a Fausto y Vanko, que gracias a dios ya no esta en el instituto.  
Pepper es un sol. Ella es servicial y amable. Siempre consigue que la gente conozca el verdadero significado de la amistad y pasarla bien. Todavía quieren saber porque no has caído en sus encantos. Ella es pacifista, pero cuando se necesita siempre coge un extintor y golpea muy fuerte.  
\- Para el carro...por favor- interrumpió en vista de estar en frente de su casa- No quiero saber más de ellos...  
-¿No entiendes que te estoy contando todo esto para que no estés sola?  
\- Pues explícame porque estas solo  
\- Traicione a los dos bandos y ahora todos los días...- y le enseño lo que Natasha necesitaba ver. Heridas recientes.- era nuevo y me enrole con mi hermano con uno de los malo. Hice daño a gente y cuando lo deje, Stark me dejo entrar en Avengers. Pero mi hermano y yo nos enfadamos. Por ahora lo seguimos y esta en la universidad con ese imbécil. Traicione a los vengadores por una alumna de intercambio y les grite que sabia que ellos seguían sin confiar en mi. Así que... O estas con unos o contra unos.  
-Espera a que me resuma: según tu, Hydra son un grupo de malotes neo nazis que le dan a la droga y robo y Avengers unos santos. Tendría que ir con Avengers, que después que los traicionaste estas siendo vapuleado y no mueven un dedo para que no te sigan jodiendo. Todos están contra todos. Es bastante cuento. ¿A que quieres llegar?  
\- A que no pierdas nunca el autobús. No andes sola. Fuera el seguro escolar no funciona  
Pena fue lo que sintió por ese chico. Vale, había traicionado por partido doble a todos aquellos y lo estaba pagando. Seguro que por hablar con ella, también lo iban a pegar. Todo por haber madurado y chocar la forma de pensar. También habían fuertes motivos personales, motivos por los que Steve llegaba a insultar a las chicas o Synthia se portaba como la mala de una película americana. Era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien. Ni en Rusia tuvo esa sensación. Fue un impulso darle su teléfono nuevo y decirle que la llamara solo en caso de emergencia y para hablar por algún programa que nadie usaba, como Line. Amigos de chat.  
No, amigos no. Aquello era por simple interés y nada mas. Pero por lo menos era sincero y se lo había dicho a la cara. Lo sentía por el, pero no iba a acceder para aquello. No iba a hacer amigos por protección.  
No los necesitaba.


	3. Ballet a la Luna

El sonido de la alarma era peor que vivir al lado de una obra. En Rusia le paso y recordó querer disimular con cualquier cosa sus ojeras. Hasta unas gafas de sol. Por aquel entonces se sentía muy diva con todo aquello y la gente la admiraba como si estuvieran delante de la zar rusa. Luego a aquel día dejo los pies en la tierra, no se preocupó más por la gente, directamente prefería estudiar en casa y fingir en la asistencia, solo estando presente en los exámenes.  
Pensaba en lo que hablo ayer con Barton. Sabia que aquella guerra civil no era mas que un monto de molestias personales enredados, una tela de araña y la araña que llenaba de veneno al parecer era Synthia. Intentaba ordenar todo: había gente que había cambiado y probado cosas que no debía, que sentía rencor, odio y celos contra una persona, y se montó un grupo que finalmente su jefe dejo. Llego ella. Ella fue quien los unió mas y hacia que saltaran como serpientes cuando atacaban a uno de ellos. No podía decir que Avengers fuera un grupo de bienhechores porque Clint sufría. Abrazo su almohada. No tendría que estar pensando en ellos. Pero al ver las marcas de Clint, algo se removió dentro de ella. Nadie era bueno y todos jugaban por maldito interés  
-¡¿Porque sigues en la cama, Natalia!?  
Su padre entro de forma atropellada en su habitación. Ella seguía en camisón negro. Miro el reloj y se volvió de un blanco cera de vela. Le prometió a Clint que no iría andando sola a clase.  
\- Tuve pesadillas, padre- mintió ella, con cara de niña buena- no pude dormir mucho  
\- ¿Quieres quedarte y descansar?- le pregunto preocupándose. Aquello le recordaba a Rusia..  
\- no... Esperame, me cambio y me llevas  
\- meteré tu desayuno y comida en la fiambrera...  
Quería mucho a su padrastro. Se comportaba como si fuera de verdad su padre. Se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo y simplemente bajo. Cogió muchos chicles para disimular el olor del aliento al desayunar el café en termo y algunos bollitos rellenos. Las cookies las dejaría para el patio. Mando un mensaje a Barton y su padre pregunto que pasaba. Le recordó que no quería amigos en su vida.  
Al bajar, en frente de la puerta, sus compañeros vieron con envidia y asombro como bajaba del coche de su padre. Pudo ver a Clint con movil en mano y noto un alivio interno. Se puso los cascos y se fue a clase directa, negando la vista de una celosa. Sharon y una molesta Amora escoltada por Skruger. Solo faltaba Synthia con su veneno y Rumlow con su maldita sudadera de calavera. Luego ya estaba el sol de Potts saludándola con sus guarda espaldas Stark y Banner: Los Science Bros!  
\- ¡Buenos dias, Nat!- dijo Steve sentándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- toma tu entrada a los bolos  
\- no voy a ir  
\- venga~ admite que quieres ir...  
\- antes me amputo la mano  
Hydra estaba riendo. Todos ellos. Los lideres y simpatizantes. Los vengadores se enfadaron. Un poco más y empezaría una nueva batalla. Gracias a dios que el profesor entró. Las clases fueron un tanto aburridos pero pasaron rápido. Mando un mensaje a Barton para saber si después de clase la podría esperar para ir juntos y le contará más de aquel colegio donde se había metido. Sabia que era neutral y le podría contar lo que pasaba. Malamente, este se nego.  
En el patio volvió al árbol de la vez pasada y deseo que nadie la molestara. Pero hay estaba. Ella. Sharon Carter. Se sentó como si nada y le ofreció un cigarro. Ella odiaba su humo, por ello los desprecio abiertamente. Se preguntaba como era que los profesores dejaban a los alumnos fumar.  
\- cuéntame, Romanova...¿De que te habló Barton?  
La miro como si estuviera viendo a una interesada. Una chica se movia en esas aguas solo para llamar la atención a un capitán sin tropa. Tenia que mentir si o si.  
\- No entiendo tus inexplicables ganas de saber de mi vida  
\- entiende... Un chico traidor y solitario querrá atrapar a una nueva que no sabra nada...  
\- no se que tengo que saber, pero quiero que os quede algo claro: No quiero amigos. Solo saben traicionar. Además, como me voy a interesar por alguien si no me interesa la gente?  
\- suenas convincente, Romanova, pero no te creo. Toda la gente sueña con estar rodeado de gente, ser el centro de algo o alguien. Tu ya eres alguien que grita que fuiste y quieres volver a serlo. Aunque sea involuntario, serás siempre el centro de algo. Hydra te puede ayudar. Hydra puede darte cosas que el otro bando no puede. Mira, piénsatelo. Synthia lo tomaría muy bien y seguro que a Amora le caerás bien. Conocerás a otras chicas que te caerán muy bien. Solo piénsalo  
Y la dejo ahí. Ella solo la buscaba para que fuera una pringada mas detrás de la Pecado y la Calavera. No quería ir a clase esa tarde si tendría que verlos. Ya luego le diría a su padre que le hiciera justificante, pero ella no los vería en lo que restaba de dia. Necesitaba no verlos en lo que restaba de dia. Por los horarios, ella podría ir a la sala de música, a cantar alguna canción para desahogar todo aquello.  
-Vamos a clase!  
Pepper había frustrado sus intenciones de huída. la engancho del brazo y la arrastró al salón, donde todos los alumnos las vieron. Ella quería zafarse de su agarre, hasta Sharon se metió en el asunto con sus comentarios venosos que se veían alumentados con la afilada risa de Amora. Hasta Sigyn se reía. Tuvo que aguantar las horas de clase como una valiente, entre las molestias que le daban Steve Rogers y Pepper Potts.  
-¡PARAD YA!- grito en el pasillo cuando terminaron las clases. Ella solo queríavolverr a la casa con Clint para que le contara más cosas pero este no aparecía en por teléfono y no lo vio en persona desde el receso. Algo había pasado, estaba segura, y ellos eran los malditos culpables- ¡Entiende capitán de paja que no quiero saber nada de vosotros! ¡NO iré a tu estupida bolera, no iré con estúpidas rubias oxigenadas de compras y mucho menos acompañaré a una panda de perros sarnosos de fiesta! ¡DEJADME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ EN PAZ!  
Todo el pasillo miro a una Natalia Romanova realmente enfadada. Con su pelo rojo, podia parecerse hasta un demonio lleno de odio. Queriendo salir de ahí cuanto antes, llegó a empujar de forma bruta a su compañera, dejandola en el suelo, todavía asombrada. Miraba el movil de camino a la parada de autobus, pero no recibía la respuesta de Barton. Sabía que podía buscarlo por todo el instituto o volver segura a casa. Debía pensar rápido, ya que esté ya estaba doblando la esquina de la calle. Podía seguir como antes y preguntarle mañana, pero algo le decía que debía buscarlo.  
¡Ya le pediría a su padre que la buscara!  
Bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, ella se puso su capucha negra y salió corriendo. Aquello no lo había echo nunca, ni en su país natal, pero ese hombre era el único neutral y debía saber si seguía en el centro. Sus marcas. aquella gente lo estaba maltratando y por una absurda guerra civil escolar nadie lo ayudaba. Ella no quería tener más amigos en lo que le restaba de vida, pero seguía teniendo un mínimo de humanidad y lo busco por todo el centro. Sabía que a cierta hora cerraban unos lugares, por eso los visitaba antes, pero seguía insistiendo. Solo le quedaba mirar el polideportivo.  
-¡Romanova!- gritó Steve al verla- ¿que haces aquí? Tu no...  
-No me hables, maldito rubio  
-Puedes intentar sonreír un poco, no duele  
-Me duele tu presencia...alejate por lo menos cinco baldosas  
Era un tanto contradictorio que apartara así a la gente de su alrededor, pero tenía que hacerlo. el iva con el logo de una A en el pecho de su camiseta y podía apostar su almuerzo a que era de Avengers. Se le ocurrió buscar dentro del almacén.  
-¿Barton?- susurraba ella caminando entre material deportivo. No recordaba que tan grande era aquel almacen. Llegaba a parecer una clase más- Clint, por favor...¡CLINT!  
Lo vio en el suelo, con una fea herida y tapado por redes y balones. Este la miro y sonrió con sarcasmo.  
-Tu tendrías que estar en casa estudiando, Nat  
Natalia era mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier chico podía imaginar. Por una parte, intentó coger con mucha delicadeza al malherido y poder ayudarlo a levantarse, sin exito. Por otra parte, tenía que cargar con él hasta la enfermería, que pillaba dentro del recinto principal. Le daba igual que los pocos deportistas que estaban la miraran casi con asco, ella tenía mucha más humanidad que ellos. Le costó horrores cargar sola con Barton y dos mochilas, pero cuando la enfermera le dijo que no era nada y solo necesitaba un poco de reposo, pudo suspirar tranquila. aprovecho para llamar a su padre para que la recogiera y la enfera llamó a los padres de Barton para que se lo llevaran.  
\- Sabes que nadie se creera que la rusa Natasha Romanoff tiene un amigo por el que pensar  
\- Soy Natalia Romanova y no te considero mi amigo tu sabes porque...solo que recorde tus marcas, no estuviste en clase...me preocupé, ¿Vale?  
-Lo siento pero esto es mi dia a día si sobre todo hablo con una chica que miente a los dos bandos- se sentó al borde de su camilla y rodeo con un brazo a su compañera- lo siento cariño pero si no fuera traidor neutral, estaria en un vando y mientiendo como un bellaco para que entres. Esta guerra absurda como la llamas es lo que me mantiene en un par. Si me pegan aquí, tengo el seguro escolar, fuera no. Al director se la pela por lo que paga RedSkull.  
\- Así es como Synthia esta libre...y todos...hasta Avengers  
\- Nat, vete antes de que empiecen a correr rumores... No quiero perjudicarte  
\- Y una porra, a diferencia de esos payasos soy humana y no quiero verte dañado por unos... Unos...  
\- Te recuerdo que eres tu quien insiste en no tener amigos. Si pretendes ser una neutral, entiende que no puedes juntarte con un traidor como yo  
\- Clint, no sabes nada de mi, no sabes absolutamente nada. Si quiero ayudarte es porque me nace y no porque quiera un amigo neutral traidor  
Lo complació en ese aspecto. Lo dejo solo y volvió a casa con Petrovich. Este no dejaba de preguntar que demonios pasaba. Ella le repetia que la gente era asquerosa y que tuviera cuidado con su trabajo. Volvieron a la casa y su padrastro regreso al trabajo para hacer horas extra. Natasha hizo la cena y la metió en el microondas. Miro sus mensajes y su padre avisaba que se quedaría hasta tarde.  
Aun con su camisón negro, salio al jardín. Recordaba que en Rusia le encantaba hacerlo. Puso una canción al azar. Estiramientos y a moverse con suaves y precisos movimientos. Sabia que su camisón dejaría a la vista su ropa interior, pero le daba igual. Pensaba que nadie la vería. Era su forma de desahogo. Necesitaba soltar todo aquello con esos movimientos que conocía de sobra. Le importó poco que empezara a llover, así se sentía un poco más libre y limpia de alma. Podía sonar a chorrada, pero realmente la hacía sentir así.  
-Mirala, Bucky- dijo Rogers mirando por la venta a la vecina de su mejor amigo. Agradecía quedarse en su casa a dormir. No quería admitir en voz alta que esa mujer lo había hechizado con su mirada, su secretismo y esa belleza. Con solo mirarla, daban ganas de mendigarle un momento de atención- ¿no es fascinante? Esta bailando a pesar de la lluvia...  
-Es llovizna, en nada vuelve a salir la luna- dijo intentando no mirar a la vecina. La miraba como una persona arrogante y altiva, como si se creyera más que ellos- Dejala bailar, ella sabra si quiere un constipado  
-Me recuerda a un cisne...pero esta en una jaula  
Bucky miró por la ventana. Todas las ideas en contra que tenía hacia la pelirroja cambiaron al verla bailar. Vio como su amigo la miraba atentamente. Parecía...no, no parecía nada. Por el bien de los dos, lo apartó de la ventana y lo golpeo con el mando en la cabeza.  
Si era noche de Mortal Kombat, era una noche de Mortal Kombat. Aunque ambos tuvieran en mente a la joven Romanova.


	4. Corazón de Hielo y Fuego

La primera de las cosas que Natalia Romanova agradecía era la existencia de las duchas calientes. Otra de ellas, que su padrastro no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había echo antes de que llegara. Pero maldecía tener clase. No quería volver a ese campo de batalla que dios sabia como se había formado en un absurdo colegio. Pero tenia que pensar en positivo, era su ultimo año y todavía tenia que pensar a que universidad ir. Cogería una a distancia, para no tener que ver a mas gente. Estar con Clint le daba un poco de tranquilidad, pero no podía decir nada. El no era como los de su pasado, se preocupaba por ella desinteresadamente.  
-Natalia Romanova como no cojas hoy el "authobus" te juro que vas andando  
La pelirroja bajo corriendo las escaleras, cogió su comida y salio corriendo. Gracias a dios, había cogido el transporte, pero todos sus compañeros la miraban. Él único sitio libre era al lado de Clint y todos querían ver que pasaba. Obviamente no iba a pasar nada. Hasta escucho algunos soplos de tranquilidad. Miro su móvil y vio un mensaje de Clint. Simplemente tenía que seguirlo con disimulo antes de ir a clase. Eso lo podría hacer con mucha facilidad... esperaba. Lo siguió hasta lo que era la azotea. Se sorprendió de que tuviera una llave. Las vistas eran, a su modo, preciosas aunque el lugar fuera amplio y cerrado de forma que parecía una terraza. Le pondría unas plantas.  
-Esto antes era una zona en conflico...pero finalmente se volvio neutras porque casi tiraron a Bucky ¿te gusta?  
-Es fantastico- dijo asombrada- ¡Sera nuestro lugar de encuentro en los patios!  
Ambos sonrieron pero salieron por separado. Clint fue el primero, luego ella, dando un leve rodeo. Cuando llego a la puerta de su clase, se topo con Steve y Pepper cargando su mesa. Como no llevaba cascos, podía escuchar a simpatizantes de Hydra hablar mal y echarle la culpa al bando contrario, mientras que con los vengadores pasaba lo mismo. Fuera quien fuera, solo estaba viendo a una nerviosa Pepper con un tranquilo y siempre malditamente sonriente Steve. Ella les obligo a dejarla en el suelo y lo cargó hasta su sitio.  
-¿Qué parte de dejadme en paz no entendéis?- dijo ella mientras colgaba su abrigo- No quiero saber nada de nadie  
No quería nombrar nada de la mesa. Si confiaba un poco y pensaba, por muy rubio que fuera Steve, no sería tan idiota de hacer que sus Avengers entren en ese tipo de juego. Pero todavía podía ver esa sonrisa burlona de Sharon. La delataba. Sabia que era por lo de Clint y porque cambiaba mas palabras con ellos que con Hydra. Se paso las tres primeras horas pensando en como devolvérsela. Solo necesitaba un momento en el recreo para hacerlo. No quería rebajarse a su nivel, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.  
Por fin llego la hora del patio y cuando todos salieron, ella se quedo en su clase abierta. Era el momento justo. Dudo si hacerlo o no. Tuvo el motor justo: Hydra estaba metiéndose con Pepper y Clint justo en medio del patio. Hizo espacio con los demás pupitres y junto las de Synthia y Rumlow. Las puso en fila, con todo el material dentro. Tuvo que mover con mucho cuidado la de Sharon para que la fila de los tres no se volviera gusano y no pudiera arrastrarlas. Los malditos pupitres no pesaban mucho, pero era difícil moverlos sin que dieran trompones.  
\- Señorita Romanova, ¿Que hace con las mesas de sus compañeros? ¡dejes en su sitio!  
La gente se paraba y miraba las tres mesas en fila, arrastradas por la nueva. Se sabia que era de Pecado, Calavera y 13, pero nadie hacia nada. Solo se dedicaron a mandar mensajes y hacer vines para que todo el mundo se enterará. Pudo dejar la clase como estaba y seguir arrastrandolas hasta el ventanal. La profesora no sabía como pararla pero al rato, se vió rodeada y observada por todo el mundo. Querían ver el desenlace de los pupitres. Miro hasta por el ventanal antes de hacer su último movimiento. Los principales de cada bando llegaron para ver el "tragico" desenlace:  
cogió fuerza para ir tirandolas por ese pobre ventanal.  
La profesora, alarmada, fue a llamar a la directora. Los vengadores aplaudian mientras que los de Hydra querían matarla. Clint no tardó en reír hasta por el suelo, y algunos como Pepper o Bruce no tardaron en echarse a llorar de la risa con él. La gente miro por el jardin y las ventanas conjuntas para ver tres destrozados pupitres con todo el material. Algunos aprovecharon para coger hojas de cuaderno y boligrafos. Pudo ver las caras de los tres, querían matarla. Pero ella les dedico una sonrisa muy burlona.  
-Esta por mi pupitre en el pasillo, шелудивые собаки (perras sarnosas)- vio al director llegar corriendo y no tardo en sacar su billetera. La gente flipó ante la cantidad de dolares americanos que tenía en la cartera- con esto podrá poner un ventanal nuevo y los pupitres de mis tres compañeros...o algo parecido  
No se libro de estar en la misma sala que Sharon, Rumlow y Synthia con todos los padres. tuvo que pedir perdón y ella misma dio el dinero. Los padres de Sharon se indignaron hasta que supieron que fue ella quien hizo lo del pupitre de la nueva, a lo que decidideron no meterse más en el asunto. Su padre fingió castigarla para satisfacción de todos, evitando reirse de un posible socio de la empresa que representaba. Este no disimulaba de la consecuencia de la "broma" de su hija y se reía a lo que el padre de Rumlow también. Natalia decidió que no quería volver a estar al filo de un auténtico castigo. Pero sabía que no se había librado de Hydra. Clamaba venganza.  
Tuvo que asistir a la última clase. La tensión era palpable. Tenía todas las cosas recogidas y al poco tiempo de sonar el timbre, dejo que la gente se fuera primero. La profesora no la iba a dejar sola con los pupitres, así que se metio caña para coger el autobus. Todos los de Hydra la miraban. Ella disimulaba, andaba tranquila, con los cascos a todo volumen. Vio a Sharon seguir sus paso, pero a ella le daba igual. Siguió hacía la puerta. La iba a coger del brazo cuando salió corriendo a por el autobus. Sabía que Clint la estaba mirando desde su sitio, esperando a que lo pudiera coger. La sensación de entrar a tiempo y que las puertas se cerraran justo a su espalda era indescriptible.  
Pero no todo había acabado. Siempre había alguien detrás. Pepper con Banner intentaban felicitarla por su gran acción y Steve iba a incluirla en sus planes de bolera cuando estalló de la ira. Hasta al autobusero le sorprendió.  
-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, ROGERS! NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE VOSOTROS. La razón por la que he tirado los pupitres es porque ellos han puesto la mia en el pasillo  
-Venga, Nat, aunque sea ven a jugar a los bolos  
-LE LLAMAS NAT A TU MADRE, HEREJE- le grito dándole un mochilazo en toda la cara  
Lo dejo en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando. Bucky la cogió del brazo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. ¿Por qué estaban pintados de negro? no lo sabía, pero resaltaba aquel color...  
-Discúlpate con él- aquello hizo que despertara y su rostro se volviera de asco  
-Obligame, oso panda  
Esta se soltó del agarre y fue a paso ligero a su casa, donde agradecio que su padre no estuviera en casa. Steve les dijo que no necesitaba de su ayuda y fue a la casa de su amigo. Les dijo a todos que tuvieran paciencia, que Natasha si entraría en su equipo.  
Las pesadillas pudieron con la rusa. Aprovecho que su padre estaba durmiendo para salir al jardín y bailar sola una vez más. La música era relajante, y sus movimientos suaves y precisos. Necesitaba soltar todo el odio que había acumulado a la mañana. Ajena, una vez más a que sus vecinos la estaban viendo. Desde la ventana, admiraban los movimientos de la rusa en camisón.


	5. Las Lágrimas de la Reina

Natalia se despertó bastante cansada. Tenía que dejar de bailar a media noche, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Por una parte, notaba que lo necesitaba para liberarse de todo peso, pero por otra, si su padre descubría que usaba poco la sala, se le quitarían las ganas de tener una hijastra bailarina. Bajó y preparó el desayuno en modo de agradecimiento por librarla del castigo por su numerito con los pupitres. Si lo hizo bien, fue porque tuvo los mejores maestros. Nada más de terminar de desayunar, ambos salieron de la casa y fue a la parada del autobús. Como siempre, Steve y Bucky estaban juntos, esperando como pequeños soldaditos entre otras personas que iban llegando a su paso. Como siempre, saludaban a la nada. Llegar a clase y ya estaba la gente hablando. Esa vez no se encontró con nada ni nadie, y se sentó, pero su paz fue interrumpida por un súper saludo de Pepper que fue súper ignorado. La profesora entró y todos se pusieron en sus puestos.  
-Animo, gente, que falta poco para terminar la evaluación, así que escuchad: trabajo en parejas- La gente se quejo al instante- Relajad, esta vez será por sorteo  
La gente vio con temor a lo bautizado como "Cubo del Castigo". Tenían asco y miedo a que le tocara alguien del bando contrario. Se desato una guerra cuando Steve y Synthia fueron escogidos para hacer sobre la II.Guerra Mundial, así que no querían saber que pasaría una segunda vez. Fue un momento muy tenso, todos comían de sus uñas  
-Advierto: serán dos sorteos. Uno para el trabajo sobre la guerra fría que entregareis a mano y el otro para un país en especifico durante la guerra fría, lo profundizas y lo expondréis. Dos semanas para esto en los ordenadores, no me volvéis a engañar  
Natalia tenía mucho miedo. quería que le tocara en alguna de ellas Clint, ya que era el único con el que tenía un mínimo de confianza. Temía que fuera Steve, seguro que estaría insistiendo todo el rato sobre ir a la bolera. Lo veía un tanto terrorífico y capaz de usar una correa y llevarla a rastras. La profesora iba nombrando a la gente y uno de sus compañeros iba escribiéndolos. Al final vio su nombre. Suspiro de la alegría. Haría una Guerra Fría con una tal Jane Foster. Miró a todos lados y vio a otra chica que suspiraba y luego la miraba. Si, era ella. Vio que recibía felicitaciones del gran Thor. Iba con Avengers. Ya para la segunda estaba aun más tensa. Si le tocaba un Hydra, la iban a matar y no haría bien su trabajo. Vio el nombre de un James B. Barnes. Miro a su alrededor...¿Quien era James B. Barnes? Steve felicitaba a Bucky y este la miro... ahora se entraba que su nombre era James. La gente que vio la cara de Natalia al saber que era James le saco foto. Otra que caía ante el "Bucky".

-Hola soy Jane- dijo la amiga de Thor ofreciéndole la silla de al lado- Intentemos hacer un buen trabajo  
Ella era cordial y amable, pero era trabajadora y no se dedicó en ningún momento a hablar de las diferencias y que tan cabrón era Hydra. A la rusa le encantó esa seriedad con el que empezaron el trabajo. Quizás se dignaba a preguntar sobre ella a Clint en el patio.  
-Que suerte...te ha tocado a Jane- dijo el mientras bebía de su batido de chocolate- a ella le da igual quien se siente mientras trabaje. Y como no trabaje, le dice a la profesora para que no le pongan nota. Le has caído bien  
-A mi también...no se, le ha importado un rábano que no este en Avengers y que no quiera tener amigos  
-Ella es la novia de Thor- soltó la bomba tan tranquilo- Y realmente quiere que termine todo esto porque más de una vez lo ha llevado al hospital malherido. Ella una vez tuvo que pelear por culpa de una simpatizante de Hydra y salió corriendo ante un desperdicio de extintor que uso como ayuda  
-Inteligente...  
-Si le preguntas por las movidas te ayudara a aclarar de la vista más objetiva que pueda-tiró el cartón al cubo, acertando de pleno- pero no le preguntes sobre Thor. Porque te hablará mal de Enchantress  
-¿La rubia extravagante?- Le pregunto  
Clint se llevó la mano a cara. Tendría que haberle contado. Realmente Jane odiaba a Sif (eso que ella era simpatizante de Avengers) y Amora por algo que ella descubriría de una forma no muy bonita. Pero ese día gracias a dios no. Sería mañana.  
Hacer un trabajo con Bucky le molestaba. Primero, Steve no dejaba ir al lado de su gran amigo y la saludaba y segundo le ponía tanto empeño como a un tres en raya. Pero finalmente hablo:  
\- Hagamos un trato: Dividamoslo en dos y hago mi trozo en casa  
-¿Porque demonios...?  
\- Es que en este lugar no me concentro y en mi casa tengo ayuda de Steve  
-Me la pela Steve tu eres mi compañero ahora y haremos ahora el trabajo  
-Te lo digo porque también la semana que viene no querre hacerlo en clase  
-Pues voy a tu casa pero en este trabajo no entra Steve  
-¿Tan mal te cae mi amigo?  
\- Mal no es la palabra... Es...un maldito pesado que no deja de venir- dijo lo mientras volvía el nombrado con el libro. ¿Y la profesora no decía nada? Tenia unas reprimidas ganas de darle un carpetazo en toda la cara- ¿Que se te ha perdido ahora, Rogers?  
\- Devolver el libro y venir a saludar. Entiende... Estoy haciendo el trabajo con Barton!  
\- A mi me la pela, es tu compañero de trabajo, apechuga  
Lo que hubiera dado ella por hacer el trabajo con Barton...  
\- Dime que podrás ir a la Bolera, Nat  
-¡Que no me llames así! Y no pienso ir!  
\- No seas mala, NAT~  
\- VETE AL INFIERNO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA  
Natalia no pudo reprimir esas intensas ganas de darle un puñetazo. Aunque no se la pudo dar gracias al muro de Berlín mejor conocido como James. Este la miraba casi con asco y puso un brazo como cortafuegos.Steve se fue riendo mientras Bucky la retenía. Recordaba bastante a una tira de comic. Termino la hora y solo podía pensar de camino a clase que poco había echo. No le gustaba trabajar tan poco pero al parecer a James si. Por lo menos ya trabajarían en su casa. Quería saber como era.  
Toco la campana y sabiendo que la casa de este estaba a su lado, no le espero. Fue directa al autobús, donde este ya estaba sentado con sus amigos. A ella le daba igual, simplemente se sentó al lado de Clint. No cambiaron palabra, simplemente no se miraban. A ella no le molestaba que aquel chico marginado fuera un traidor que por protegerla evitaba matarla, pero si que algunos simpatizantes fueran lo suficientemente cabrones como para estar mirando, atentos, a ver si cambiaban palabra para condenarla. El autobús paro en su parada y ella bajo juntó a otros alumnos, entre ellos su compañero de trabajo y su gran amigo. Seguro que estaría con ellos mientras hacían el trabajo.  
Siguió por detrás de él hasta llegar a lo que era el portón de la casa. A diferencia de la suya, esta tenia otro color y tenia un hermoso mirador. Daba al patio y por consiguiente al suyo, pero divido por una valla de madera que tendría que hacer mas grande. Ese amueblado era muy hogareño y la chimenea le encantaba. Escucho las pasos de unos tacones, debía ser la madre.  
\- Hola chicos, os he hecho unos deliciosos muffins... ¿Quien es ella?  
\- La hija del vecino y compañera de clase, Natalia Romanova...  
\- bienvenida, Natasha  
A ella no le gusto que la llamaran así, pero no quería entrar en un combate y menos con una madre que acababa de conocer. La madre tenia cierto toque elegante, pero lo que mas destacaba de ella era esa sonrisa.  
\- Gracias, señora Barnes  
\- No me digas señora, que no soy tan vieja... Bueno, estudiad mucho, yo tengo que trabajar, hay chocolate en la nevera  
La rusa quedo alucinada. Ella algunas veces había deseado tener una madre, por la envidia que daban sus compañeros, pero por otra, nunca había visto con una mujer a Petrovich y se le haría muy raro todo aquello. La mujer se fue al tiempo que el rubio cogía todos los dulces y subía las escaleras.  
Natalia tuvo que subir guiada por Bucky hasta la habitación. Esta tenía una cama en la que ya estaba tumbado Steve, y debajo un cajón en el que estaría una segunda cama. El escritorio era grande, con un ordenador e impresora. En las paredes habían posters y un corcho con fotos, ademas de estanterías con libros y algunos premios. Habían otras cosas que no podía identificar.  
\- Bucky, Nat, terminar rápido y así jugamos a algo...¿Que tal Mario Kart? ¿O el party?  
\- Yo no vengo a jugar, vengo a estudiar, idiota  
\- A callar los dos- mando James mientras encendía su ordenador- hacemos el trabajo y cualquier cosa, tu casa es mi vecina  
Natasha se llevo las manos a la cabeza de la hora que había pasado comiendo y haciendo solo pocas paginas del trabajo. Steve no dejaba de meterse para comentar, ya que tenia terminado los otros deberes. Solo deseaba salir de ahí.  
\- Nat si te cae bien Barton...  
\- Calla....- susurraba tecleando mas rápido y sobre todo fuerza  
\- venga, si eso vente con el a jugar a los bolos... No molestara mucho  
\- Por el amor de dios pide a tu amigo que cierre la bocota, a ver si a ti te hace puñetero caso- se hartaba por momentos. Tenia ganas de coger el bollo y hacer que se lo tragara de tal forma que se atragantase y muriera. Aunque veia a Steve capaz de hablar aun estando muerto. Bucky empezó a reírse. No sabia si era por ella o por lo que le había pedido, pero molestaba.  
\- el siempre es así, sobre todo con aquellos que hablan con traidores y son unos indecisos...  
\- eso ha sido muy directo- matizo antes de hincarle el diente a uno de los muffins de la señora Barnes. Eran un manjar de dioses.  
\- oh, no me digas eso que me ofendes- dijo con un toque ponzoñose de ironía. Se estaba ganando una buena leche.- venga, no dirás que no es el mejor trabajo que has hecho en tu vida  
Natalia se quedo sin habla. No podía darle la razón, ya que en su colegio hacía trabajos de dieces y se pasaba todas las horas riendo y salseando. Después de aquel día, hacia los trabajos sola en media hora y el resto evitaba tocar las redes sociales y se dejaba llevar por los buscaminas y los solitarios, e incluso algunas veces se dejaba llevar y ganaba dinero en el poker online.  
\- abstengo comentar- dijo dando por finalizado su conversación. No quería profundizar. Era como la técnica de la psicóloga que tuvo: Hurgar en sus heridas para que ellos con su veneno lleno de mentiras y malos pensamientos querían hacer que "sanara". En silencio, terminaron el trabajo y la comida. Ella quiso marcharse, pero todo el rato había algo más que hacer. Cosas absurdas.  
\- Por fin- suspiro la rusa al ver finalizado su trabajo- chicos, ahora si que me voy a casa  
\- si te quedas, te dejo jugar al Mario party con Mario o Daisy  
\- NO  
Fue su sentencia antes de irse definitivamente. Tuvo que correr antes de seguir escuchando. Gracias a dios que su casa estaba al lado. Nada más llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación y tirar sus convers a un lado. Le venían recuerdos a la mente. Y odiaba los recuerdos. Quería una poción para olvidar, como en aquella serie. Los odiaba. Solo le gustaba aquello de Rusia: Estar lejos de ellos. Siempre maldecirá el nombre de Alexei Shotakov e Yelena Belova.  
Por pura curiosidad miro por la ventana y se encontró con los amigos jugando a la wii. Ella antes era imbatible, pero ya ni se acordaba de como se jugaba. Dejo de mirar y cogió su ordenador. No sabia que jugar, así que se cambio a sus mallas y fue a la sala donde su padre, por un acto de generosidad, le proporciono una barra y espejos, a la par que la tarima. Calentó. Puso la música y empezó con algún movimiento suave al azar.  
\- Ya estoy en casa, Little Nattie- escucho llamar a su padre. Paro y miro el reloj, era la hora de que el llegara.  
-Padre, espere, que estoy sudada  
-Duchate y baja para cenar rápido, que hay pizza  
Natalia obedeció enseguida. Sabía que cogería carbonara y alguna con aceitunas y champiñones como romana. Y siempre acertaba. Fue una noche tranquila. Del agotamiento, se durmió enseguida, sin sesión de baile en la noche.  
Nada más llegar a clase, agradeció haber dormido. Era viernes, por lo que Steve le insistía a la cita de las seis. Ella pudo huir para poder hablar con Clint un poco. Gracias al recreo podía tener un momento de pura paz. Pero terminado el recreo, tenía que trabajar con Jane Foster. Ella era calmada, pero sobre todo trabajadora. Sin darse cuenta, ya tenían el trabajo terminado y les quedaba la mitad de la clase con que Natalia le dejaba irse con Darcy, quien esta sufriendo arcadas de trabajar con uno de Hydra al que le llamaban Sapo.  
-Iría a hablar con ella pero esta con un desagradable chico...  
-Pegadle un mangerazo- dijo de forma inconsciente mientras intentaba no darle a alguna bomba.  
-Mira a la Carter... volverá a pedirle algo a Rogers solo porque esta al lado suyo con Barton...  
Ya había tema del que hablar. recordó su conversación con el supuesto traidor. De aquella rubia y la historia de amor del capitán de los vengadores.  
-No entiendo porque toda la gente me pregunta de que he hablado con Barton, si no he hablado con él  
-Entiende que Synthia quiere mantener vigilado a su peor topo- soltó bastante tranquila mientras su compañera seguía con el buscaminas- bueno, Clint antes estaba con nosotros, pero nos traicionó por la chica de intercambio y finalmente se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a favor de Synthia y toda esa trepa. Pero claro, nadie tolera a un traidor. Yo no le echo la culpa, ya que uno con esta edad se enamora muy rápido. Bueno, la cosa es que Clint sabe algunos trapos sucios de ese equipo, y por eso le joden vivo. La gente de ese grupo te querrá incluir para asegurarse que Barton no te ha dicho nada y porque estéticamente entras en la cabeza de cualquiera, a porte de que eres nueva, claro.  
-El amor es la peor de las enfermedades del ser humano- dijo con un tono de asco, recordando una vez más su pasado- Mira a Sharon, todo el rato detrás de Steve o Calavera y Pecado...son como la Pareja de la Muerte  
-Eso es diferente, Natalia- quería aclarar con un punto de vista objetivo- Lo de Calavera y Pecado es la mayor trola jamás contada, ya que se puede ver el verdadero interés de la reina con solo verla todos los días. Y Rumlow no es ningún idiota, sabe jugar muy bien. Lo de Sharon es un amor cogido de forma obsesiva. Ella se puede curar de dos formas: yendo al psicoanalista o Steve aceptándola de una vez. Ella estuvo enamorada de él antes que su fallecida hermana Peggy y aunque estuvieran saliendo, ella seguía detrás de él, llegando a enfrentar a las hermanas. Por eso a los señores Carter no les caen bien los Rogers. Peggy era opuesta a su hermana, ella era trabajadora, leal, fuerte, objetiva, nunca dejaba nada sin hacer pero sobre todo era la mejor amiga que una podía tener. Para Avengers y los enemigos era la Agente Carter, pero entre los amigos era Peggy, la mejor chica que cualquier persona podía conocer- Natalia se dio cuenta que a Jane también le dolía la pérdida de aquella chica- Ella murió por culpa de un accidente de trafico, ya sabes, idiotas borrachos al volante. Se dio a la fuga y lo poco que se sabe de aquel conductor es su coche negro. hay quien piensa que fue su hermana, pero nunca se pudo demostrar, ya que tenía un testigo con ella, Synthia, con quien ya andaba. Cuando ella murió, Sharon atosigo a Steve de tal forma de casi entrar en su casa de forma...ilegal será la palabra. Ahora ya no, pero ella sigue insistiendo a nuestro capitán...  
-Su amor es más enfermizo que el de las chicas idiotas de los libros juveniles- soltó algo asombrada la pequeña rusa mientras mandaba el trabajo por correo a la profesora  
-¿Tu alguna vez estuviste enamorada en tu país natal?  
-...No quieras saberlo- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. La verdad, era doloroso recordar siquiera uno de los buenos momentos, porque se opacaban con aquellos sucesos. No podía decirle a Jane nada de lo que había pasado, porque su punto objetivo haría que no solo Avengers, también Hydra se enteraría y tendría que regresar a las clases en casa y con una psicóloga con una marioneta con coletas de hilos absurda llamada Ana o Señora Abrazos.  
-Perdón...no tendría que haberte preguntado  
-No pasa nada  
Pero si pasaba. El resto del día se lo paso sola, deambulando cual fantasma. No podía reconocer nada de lo que pasaba en su pequeña cabeza, pero no sentía que nadie de aquel lugar fuera de pura confianza. Ni eso. Solo imágenes dolorosas llegaban a su cabeza. Llegado el fin de clase, la alumna cogió sus cosas y fue corriendo al autobús, donde solo quiso escuchar canciones tan tristes que daban ganas de coger y comer un cubo de helado de chocolate con una cuchara sopera.  
Pero una vez más, sus planes se vieron truncados ante la aparición de un chico idiota, o lo que era lo mismo, los insistentes Avengers. Eran Bucky y Steve. Ella solo quería salir corriendo y protegerse tras una puerta blindada y una kalasnikov en mano. Nada de lo que queria se volvía realidad.  
-¿te vienes a jugar a los bolos?  
-Tengo planes mejores  
El rubio se quedó sorprendido en cuanto su amigo soltó a la chica y dejo que se refugiara por un momento. Le dijo que fuera a su casa y que cogiera las cosas para adelantarse. para él, había encontrado la forma de convencer a la chica de que fuera con ellos. Este solo pudo asentir, ya que no quería que fuera su amigo quien rescatara a la princesa de aquel castillo.  
-Natasha, habre, que soy James  
-No se dice Natasha, es Natalia- quiso matizas mientras abría la puerta- ¿Qué quieres?  
-Me preguntaba porque no quieres venir a divertirte con nosotros y una bolera... hay pizza y ese rico postre de la "señora" Barnes...  
-Porque no me apetece veros  
-Di que no te apetece que luego Hydra te atosigue- por fin la tenía. Se rascó la barbilla (por fin afeitado) y encontró las palabras para capturar a la araña- Me imagino que en Rusia te jodieron mucho como para que ahora nos quieras apartar, pero danos una oportunidad. A Steve le caes muy bien y por eso es tan...  
-Pesado, plasta, intranquilo...  
-Tranquila que es mi amigo- quiso defender- aunque tengas razón. Es una de las únicas formas que tiene para hacer que la gente a nuestro circulo de amigos. Danos hoy una oportunidad. No te pido un milagro, y si te aburres, dímelo para que te pueda acompañar a tu casa, pero por lo menos ven. La gente hace daño y siempre la hará, pero no por ello te tienes que esconder  
La sincera sonrisa y el nivel de comprensión que tenía James hizo que Natalia saliera de la casa cinco minutos después. Era la primera vez que Bucky veía a na chica cambiarse tan rápido y prefecto. Aquel modelo negro era simple, pero ante su mirada y su figura, se veía preciosa. Vio que en su portón ya esperaba Steve con cara de pocos amigos, que cambió enseguida para que no preguntaran.  
Gracias al autobús llegaron a la famosa bolera, que le recordaba al que salía en los Simpsons. Vio que por una parte, estaban las chicas, y por el otro los chicos. Obviamente, no contaba con Clint, pero si le pudo mandar un mensaje preguntando como se llevaba ese lugar, y este le respondió siendo natural y no dándole a nadie con la bola. Ella estuvo callada, en un lado, hasta que era su turno. Entonces supo algo que por accidente Jane no le contó. Todos se conocían de antes. Se notaba por las actitudes que tomaban. Esa amistad debía ser labrada mínimo unos meses y ella solo llevaba días. No se sentía realmente cómoda. vio que faltaban personas para su nombre, así que se quitó los zapatos y se puso los suyos, marchándose en silencio. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. Su mundo post apocalíptico era estar sola con un ordenador lleno de historias y videojuegos, no amigos norteamericanos. Fue a su casa andando, donde vio a Steve sentado en la puerta de su casa y su padre mirando atentamente.  
Tenía el teléfono en mano y solo necesitaba una señal de su hija para llamar a la policía. Ella negó con la cabeza y se encaró al rubio.  
-¿Cómo has podido llegar antes que yo a mi propia casa? Salí antes de que dijeran que era tu turno  
-Llevo en esto más tiempo que tu- dijo un Rogers notablemente enfadado- Existe algo llamado autobús, quizás así llegábamos al mismo tiempo, pero yo tengo moto- dijo señalando una moto preciosa. Tenía que ser de su padre, porque nunca había visto uno así en la carretera- Me toca:¿Por qué te has ido?  
-No me sentía en mi sitio- Fue lo único que supo decir la pelirroja antes de intentar entrar a su casa, pero este lo evitó- Déjame entrar, es mi casa. Es mi problema si no me siento a gusto con vosotros  
-Natasha, te juro que quiero integrarte. Me pareces una chica estupenda y única, realmente no quiero que vayas con Hydra porque no se que te haran y...  
-No iría con ellos, estaría sola  
-...o con Clint- aquella mención estaba llena de una connotación más negativa de lo que la rusa (indignada de su nombre "Natasha") podía llegar a comprender- Ser neutral aquí es imposible. El instituo esta polarizado, Natasha. Quiero ayudarte, dejame ayudarte. Por favor. Te hicieron daño, por eso no quieres amigos, estoy seguro de ello, y quiero ser un gran amigo tuyo, tu mejor amigo, el guarda de la reina roja... solo necesito que habrás tu corazón...  
Y por una vez en tanto tiempo, Natalia se quedo muda. No sabía que responder. Quizás un "vete" o "deja de mentirme", pero no le salían. Había tocado algo en ella que hacía tiempo lo creía muerto. Por ello, solo se sentía capaz de pedirle una cosa, con la mano en el corazón:  
-Steve, tu no me conoces, por favor: no toques más ese hilo  
Y herido ante la reacción que había cogido la rusa, a Steve no le quedo otra que ver como ella se marchaba, con una lágrima queriendo salir de sus ojos. No quería permitir eso, pero le quedo estar en la puerta y rezar para que el lunes sus intentos no quedaran en nada.  
Pero no por ello, todo aquello no le dolía.  
Quería ser algo importante para la rusa Natalia Romanova.


	6. Flecha Rota

Natalia Romanova no podía dejar de pensar en el simple hecho que la había dejado tocada por el resto de la noche: Steve había tocado su hilo sensible. Ese hilo que seguía existiendo a pesar de todo.  
No quería levantarse de la cama, pero debía hacerlo. Como esa rutina a la que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, bajo, desayuno, se despidió de su padre y simplemente fue a coger el autobus. Algo que la dejo de piedra fue no ver a gente apenas en el bus. La mayoría eran mujeres que se miraban con odio y rabia muy mal contenidos. Necesitaba saber que pasaba, pero no sentía que tenia la confianza necesaria con alguna de ellas, por ello mando un mensaje a Clint. Espero durante todo el viaje saber que pasaba, porque no estaba a su lado muerto del asco y detrás una batalla Hydra/Avengers. Ya se temia lo peor cuando llego a la clase y solo había chicas menos Synthia. Como líder de la otra banda, se imaginaba que hacer acto de su presencia era importante, por lo que aun pensaba en lo peor.  
Fue a donde Pepper, solo por ser su compañera de pupitre y le pregunto, pero ella solo le dijo "otro día más". No sabia que significaba aquello y tuvo que esperar hasta su llegada, justo antes que la profesora. Algunos andaban con dificultad y algunos tenían un poco de sangre. Pero no era nada grave. Le sorprendió que Banner saliera entre los chicos cogeando y se sentara en su sitio como si nada. La profesora y algunas chicas, a pesar de sus gestos de desaprobación a algo que la rusa quería deducir, se veían acostumbras a ese tipo de situaciones. Los detesto nada más verlos en ese estado. Hasta Barton estaba algo lesionado. Hasta el patio, en su lugar neutral, no pudo obtener una respuesta. Barton no tenia su característico colgante y lucia unas heridas que Natalia quería sanar con alcohol por la fea pinta que tenían.  
No serían amigos pero ella no dejaba a nadie tirado.  
\- Clint...¿Que ha pasado esta vez? ¿Y tu colgante?  
\- Natalia... Es que...me he metido en una pelea en el bando de los vengadores...- Natalia quiso pegarlo, pero se aguanto para poder seguir sanando sus heridas.- le di mi colgante en forma de símbolo de fidelidad a Avengers  
\- No... Era tu colgante, no de un grupo de chicos macarras...  
Por lo que le había contado, ese colgante se lo regaló su hermano en cuanto gano joven su primer campeonato. Hermano con el que ya no había  
\- cuidado ahí - se quejo en voz alta como si fuera una señorita- solo necesito que mis amigos de siempre me perdonen...  
Natalia sentía lastima por su compañero de área neutral. Ella no llego a sentir aquello de recuperar a sus amigos, pero si ese primer hueco de soledad muy difícil de rellenar.  
\- Natasha...¿Que te paso en Rusia?  
La chica quedo congelada. No pensó que Clint fuera a preguntarle sin trapos, a boca jarro. Al ver la reacción, el chico quiso corregir.  
\- Tranquila, respira, no hace falta que me respondas ahora... Te lo pregunto porque quiero saber como arreglar ese hueco de tu corazón  
\- No intentes nada, por favor- pudo vocalizar mientras ponía una tirita en un rasguño  
\- Natalia, por favor, escucha, no quiero que estes sola. Este seguirá siendo nuestro lugar pero en cuanto se enteren que...nos vemos- busco la palabra idónea para no enfadarla- irán a por ti. No podrás salvarte tirando las mesas por la ventana.  
\- entonces me propones ir con los vengadores para salvar mi cuello...- dedujo en voz alta. Pero negó con la cabeza y se alejo de él - fui a jugar a los bolos el viernes. Me quede jugando y bailando sola en la casa el fin de semana. Te esperas que vaya a ser el amigo de alguien? No puedo...  
\- Las chicas se conocen de mucho mas antes de lo que te esperes. Pero finalmente ellas te aceptaran y agradecerán que seas una chica mas...  
La confianza que tenia a su... Lo que fuera, cada vez menguaba más y más. Solo deseaba que se callara. No quería saber del tema. No quería encariñarse con nadie. Ella ni siquiera sabia hasta cuando iban a estar en aquel territorio extranjero. Si pensaba, ni con esa seguridad pensaba en tener un amigo.  
\- si lo hago...¿Te dejaras de pegar con Hydra?  
\- ese tipo de chantajes no funcionan, Natalia. Este colegio esta polarizado y ahora pertenezco a uno... Nat, espero que elijas el que mejor te sienta  
\- Y según tu, cual me sienta mejor?  
\- el que esta mas acorde con tu gran corazón...  
Sonó la campana y se fueron, cada uno en un tiempo diferente para que nadie los pillara, a la clase de informatica. Le tocaba el trabajo con Bucky, y solo iba a estar repasándolo. Este no dejaba de hablar con Steve y ya el recién incluido Barton, que a pesar de todo, seguían si hablar mucho. Steve la intentaba incluir, pero ella daba poco para participar. Steve intentaba sacarle informacion sobre ella, pero el halcón aseguraba que no había amistad entre ellos. Ella no quería que él mintiera como un bellaco, pero no le quedaba otra. Terminaron las clases y cogieron el autobus de vuelta a casa. Esos viajes no habían cambiado en absoluto, solo algún comentario inteligente marca Barton sonaba esporadicamente.  
\- espera, Nat - llamaba Steve hasta que paro cerca a un paso de su puerta- Vente a casa de Buck, que su madre ha hecho tarta de manzana antes de marcharse y vamos a jugar al poker  
\- yo solo fui a casa de Bucky a hacer un trabajo. No hay trabajo, no voy  
\- Nat... He estado pensando este fin de semana y creo que eres perfecta para mi nuestro bando  
\- ¿Eres idiota o bailas con la música del telediario? No quiero amigos  
\- ayudaste a Clint aquella vez, trabajadora y Jane dice que eres buena compañera, no entiendo porque dicen que tienes un gran corazón si rehúyes de nosotros y me tratas tan mal  
\- No quiero amigos, menos que tu seas algo mio, asi que calla y vete  
\- ¿Que demonios te hicieron en Rusia para que nos trates así? ¡¿Que te hemos echo, Natalia Romanova?! ¡DIMELO!  
\- VETE DE ESTA CASA, RUBIO MALCRIADO Y DESCARADO. DEJAME EN PAZ  
Natalia no pudo evitar entrar en su casa y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Le daba igual si aporreaba la puerta una y otra vez, gritando su nombre cual descosido, poseído por algo que ni ella podía ponerle nombre. Solo quería llorar, aunque fuera en la puerta. Los recuerdos y las palabras de sus compañeros martillaban lo poco que pudo reconstruir. No había derecho. Quería seguir fuerte, mostrando esa falsa máscara de hierro que forjo con dolor, sangre y lágrimas de sufrimiento. Odiaba a su maldito compañero.  
Dejo de escuchar los golpes y sintió el frio tacto del metal en su cuello. Era el colgante de Clint que se había deslizado por el buzón de la puerta. Se seco las lagrimas se miro en el espejo de la entrada antes de abrir la puerta. Steve tenia las orejas rojas y no sabia porque, le recordó a un Dorito. Se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.  
\- Perdóname, Natalia. No era mi intención...  
\- si lo era, pero querías hacerlo de otra forma. Para tu interés, lo que paso en Rusia, se queda en мать Россия (madre Rusia), y si lo que paso ahí me afecta hasta en este territorio completamente diferente, me afecta y te callas. Porque prácticamente no eres nadie en mi vida. Ni tu, ni tu amigo el barbas de Bucky, ni ninguna de esas chicas de la bolera. Nadie. Ni Clint, al que le puedes decir que ya tiene mi permiso. Eres como todos los demás y si, me has hecho daño. Solo espero que las demás chicas y tu loca stalker Sharon me dejen en paz.  
\- Si te doy la flecha de Barton es porque se que eres alguien para ella- soltó antes de que la rusa cerrara de nuevo la puerta. Lo había dejado en shock y ganas de saber mas. Pero sobre todo, ganas de ganársela como mujer. Igualmente le habló a la puerta, esperando a que ella escuchara - me imaginaba que os entendíais cuando le ayudaste y este te acompaño a tu casa. Si, soy como los demás en todos los aspectos y no me conoces en absoluto. Te quiero dar una oportunidad para cambiar, para que vivas. Porque lo que te haya pasado te ha matado. Y no cansare de insistirte. Eso ten por seguro. Ah, y ponte el colgante de Clint, seguro que le encantara saber que lo tienes puesto.  
"Yo te quiero, Natalia Romanova" pensó mientras volvía a la casa de Bucky a jugar al poker y comer un poco de la tarta de manzana de la señora Barnes. Lo juraba bajo su amada tarta de manzana, Natalia seria parte de ellos


	7. Caja de Corazones

El desenlace de aquel encuentro condujo a Natasha a una pequeña depresión que quiso curar con barritas de chocolate bajas en calorías y pasos de baile con canciones sacadas de la banda sonora de uno de los libros de Victoria Francés. Sabia que su padre se daría cuenta, ya que la falta de chocolatinas se haría presente si seguía con ese ritmo. Su padre llamo advirtiendo que llegaría tarde y que se fuera a descansar, a pesar que al día siguiente fuera festivo. Ella no se acordaba de ese día por todo lo que había pasado y obedeció casi al instante.  
Paso una noche nefasta. Entre pesadillas, intentaba respirar, pero sentía que se ahogaba. Durante esa noche se llego a duchar dos veces más, solo por intentar quitarse ese mal sabor. Pero no hizo efecto. Agradeció que al día siguiente nadie fuera a ver ese rostro horrible que tenía.  
Durante el desayuno, su padre le reveló que iba a estar ausente. Al parecer, las sesiones de comida eran muy importantes para ganar la confianza y todo ese rollo. Ella no quería entenderlo, eran demasiados datos de un mundo que jamás quería pisar. Espero a que se marchara para poner la música en alto. Se dedico en buena parte a limpiar la casa y hacer la colada. A pesar de ser una casa grande para dos personas, era fácil de limpiar y mantener. Entre las cajas que todavía tenia que guardar en el desván encontró una caja. No una una caja cualquiera: de madera, bien pulida y barnizada, sin color alguno, y unos decorados tallados que llamaban la atención de cualquier individuo y lo haría comprar. Varias veces pensó en tirarla a la basura, pero por todo lo que había dentro, claro estaba que eso no iba a pasar. En el se concentraba todo el pasado que seguía acosándola con tanta violencia. Termino con su habitación, guardo los cacharros y cogió la caja. Se sentó en el columpio improvisado en el árbol que le hizo su padre y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Estaba todo: desde fotos a pequeños trozos que simbolizaban algo. Contenía las lagrimas con una fuerza que nadie podría jamás definiría. Todo estaba en malditas perfectas condiciones.  
-¡Natasha!  
Miró a todos lados hasta que encontró en el vallado a dos chicos: Bucky e Steve. Con aquella caja, discutir y mandar a freír espárragos a aquellos chicos no le daba la gana. Ya ayer lo paso fatal como para soportar al dúo dinámico. Steve tenía aquella sonrisa tan característica y Bucky iba serio, pero por lo menos, se había afeitado. Tenía que reconocer que eran dos caras completamente diferentes.  
-Hace una mañana para jugar un poco a futbol...¿te apuntas?  
-Déjame, Rogers...¿soy yo o no tienes casa?  
-Se quedo a dormir porque esta mañana iba a desayunar con mi madre...- explico James, entonces Natalia comprendió enseguida. La señora Barnes era una maestra cocinando- además sus padres están de viaje, así que...  
-Me quedo por las clases y porque no quiero ir a Irlanda...ellos son inmigrantes irlandeses pero yo tuve la suerte de nacer aquí, y...  
-¿Te lo he preguntado?- le interrumpió Natalia antes de querer Marcharse con la caja- que os cunda el día  
-No te vayas y cuéntanos que tienes en esa caja- soltó la caja de inmediato, de susto. Gracias a dios, no se abrió y lo cogió enseguida  
-Guarda lo que jamás debe ver el mundo  
-¿El lado humano de Natalia Romanova?- preguntó Bucky, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes- si no quieres enseñarnos ese lado tuyo, haya tu, pero te lo digo: queremos saber de ese lado oculto tuyo. Además, si nos lo cuentas, no tenemos porque contárselo a nadie y puede que te ayudemos a superarlo  
Sorprendió que el un tanto espontáneo Steve tuviera un amigo como James. Era directo, sincero, serio, pero con comentarios que mostraban un lado amistoso que no engañaba en absoluto. Le recordaba un tanto a Clint, solo que este le insistía en coger un bando.  
-...Haréis que me arrepienta de inmediato- suspiro, vencida ante la mirada que desprendían ambos chicos- esta caja contiene cada uno de mis recuerdos en Rusia  
No iban mal desencaminado y sabían que esa caja tenía la llave para lograr una amistad con Natalia Romanova. Tenían que lograr que hablara sobre todo lo que contenía. cada uno de los objetos. Se acerco a la valla con en y lo primero que enseño era una foto. Salía una chica rubia sonriendo cogiendo del brazo a lo que parecía una Nat joven. Ella sonreía de una forma que ningún norteamericano habría visto jamás. Ambas estaban con un vestido (su compañera era roja y la rubia blanca) que les quedaba como si fueran pequeñas hijas de zares. También aparecía un chico con traje negro y corbata roja. Se sorprendió al verla con semejante largo pelo.  
-Aquel día fue del último año nuevo que pasamos juntos. Este chico y yo nos quisimos hacer la foto pero ella se coló y lo consiguió. Acabamos riendo y tomando cubatas hasta que llego nuestro aguante y nos quedamos a dormir en casa de la chica. Ella era mi mejor amiga, Yelena. Mi chico era Alexei y el que sacaba la foto uno de los tantos novios mensuales que llegaba a tener. Tenía otra amiga, Tania, pero ese día estaba con su familia. Chica lista, se ahorro la resaca  
-¿Seguís siendo...?- preguntó un tanto nervioso el capitán  
-Claro que no- negó al instante- fuimos durante toda la secundaria y parte del primer año de preparatoria  
Enseño algunas fotos más, sorprendiendo a los chicos. Les mostró una de ella disfrazada de Ariel princesa con sus compañeras, de bailarina y con su graduado escolar. Realmente, cada una de las fotos captaba el momento cumbre y perfecto en el que se encontraba ella. Lo tenía prácticamente todo: belleza, novio perfecto, amigas incondicionales, un padrastro que la quería y una media de notas realmente envidiables. Como comodín, era una perfecta bailarina de ballet que había logrado cierta fama en ese mundillo un tanto difícil. Pero seguía la incógnita de cuando se destruyo todo aquello.  
-¿y ese reloj de arena rojo?- preguntó algo interesado Steve, desando que fuera el detonante de todo. Vio que acertó de pleno, ya que la chica cambio de expresión casi al instante. -No hace...  
-Este reloj me lo regalo Tania- empezó a relatar, pensando que así, se libraría de una gran carga emocional.- ni mi padre sabe porque lo tengo. Le tengo un gran cariño, a pesar de simbolizar mi mayor caída. Lo pintó en todas partes para recordarlo todo- enseñó la funda negra de su movil. El decorado, un reloj de arena rojo, no era más que un dibujo en sus manos.  
Realmente no se cuando empezó todo. Sería cuando, ni siquiera se cuando empecé a ser tan popular entre la gente. Yo solo estaba centrada en mis amigos de siempre, y me había empeñado en declararle mis sentimientos a Alexei a pesar de estar en el club de futbol y empezó a ser una gran estrella. No hacía caso a Yelena, ella me repetía una y otra vez que debía callarme, que habían fuertes rumores de que el estaba por otra chica. Conocí a Tania Belinsky y la hice parte de nuestro grupo, cosa que también desagrado a Yelena. Yo realmente no sabía el porque de nada, solo estaba centrada en lo mío para no decepcionar a mi padrastro y mucho menos a la gente que esperaba algo bueno de mi. Pensaba que tenía que agradecerle a Ivan Petrovich el que me acogiera cuando mis padres me abandonaron. Intente ser perfecta en todo y me daba igual si hacia daño, porque no era mi daño. Hasta hacía caso en algunos consejos de Yelena para que no se decepcionara y dejara de ser mi amiga. Tania lo único que quería de mi era que yo estuviera bien con todo.  
Ese fue mi mayor error. Debí darme cuenta de todo antes de que la bomba estallara. Yelena me odiaba. Me sigue odiando con todas sus fuerzas. Yo lo llamo el "Sand Day". Después de que Tania me diera el reloj de arena, mis compañeras de ballet manifestaron su odio hacia mi por haber logrado el protagonismo en "el lago de los cisnes" rompiendo todo mi traje y destozando mi camerino. Ellos lo repararón pero realmente me dejo tocada, ya que entre ellas estaba una a la que consideré mi amiga. Quise contárselo a Yelene y a Alexei, y fui a la casa de él mientras mandaba un mensaje. El estudio estaba literalmente al lado y yo tenía las llaves. No espere, ni llame al timbre, simplemente entre como siempre y vi lo que siempre estará marcado en mi corazón: Yelena y Alexei sin ropa en el sofá. Según él, era mi culpa por no haberme acostado con él, y Yelena admitió que me odiaba desde que empecé a salir con el único chico al que no había conseguido seducir y que no era lo que ella esperaba, más que una niña de basura por no tener padres. Vestida con la camisa del que ya era ex-novio, cogió mi copia y me echo de la casa gritando cuan perfeccionista, mala amiga y sobre todo una maldita crédula era. Me gritaba hasta cuando bajaba por los pasillos que era la peor de las arañas. Me llamaba Viuda Negra  
-Espera... ¿no hiciste nada?-preguntó incrédulo Rogers. Él siempre la veía como una chica dura, pero la chica que ella estaba describiendo la veía como un dulce de leche, amigable pero con una forma de pensar que quería corregir para que no cayera en manos de Hydra y todo aquello que suponía: no tener corazón. -esa no es la Natalia que yo conozco  
-Realmente me quede en shock con aquello...pero más de la rapidez con la que la gente me menosprecio en la nada. Ya no estaba en un grupo popular, dado a mi golpe, perdí hasta las ganas de vivir. Me vi forzada a borrar todas las paginas a las que pertenecía porque me llegaban burlas e insultos por personas que a las que antes tenía aprecio. Alguna que otra amenaza solía caer. Tania se vio obligada a dejarme de hablar y yo le dije que dejara de hacerlo antes de que también la quisieran destruir. ¡estaba sola por todas partes! ¡Ni iba a clase! Mi padre tuvo que pedir clases en casa para que no cayeran aun más mis notas. Él cree que puedo hacer amigos aquí y pasar página, pero... pero...  
Realmente estaba temblando cual flan. La chica que tenían delante, la seria, la que apartaba a toda la gente que tenía alrededor, no era una diosa y mucho menos una zar. Era una humana. Humana normal y corriente. A Steve le dolía verla así. Quería ir a Rusia y machacar a ese tal Alexei, pero no podía: Tony estaba recuperándose de una de sus súper fiestas legendarias. Vio como Bucky saltaba la valla sin problemas para abrazarla. Era un gesto muy dulce que no le gusto en absoluto.  
-Tranquila, Natalia- empezó mientras acariciaba su suave pelo. Ella gimoteaba, intentando aguantar las lagrimas- Nosotros no somos tan hijos de puta. Somos un poco más directos. Todos los institutos de aquí estarán polarizados hasta que se derroque a la reina Synthia o al rey Steve. pero tenemos algo que tu tienes que conocer: auténtica fidelidad. Danos carta y por una vez, te pedimos- con esa llamada Steve también saltó la valla- que confies en nosotros. y si no lo haces...te dejo quemar mi casa  
Natalia quedo sorprendida ante el abrazo y la familiaridad con la que la trataban. Nunca hizo un gesto así en Rusia. Sentía que todos los muros que llegó a poder construir se derrumbaban.  
-¿Qué tal si enterramos esa caja maldita y te llevamos a que pruebes la pizza que nos ha dejado la madre de Buck?  
-Lo haría si tuviera la seguridad de que esta casa fuera nuestro hogar toda la vida, pero padre no sabe cuando...bueno, volveremos a Rusia  
-¿Perdona?-preguntaron los dos a la vez  
-Obviamente no tenemos ni la confianza ni la fuerza como para decir y decidir si nos quedamos en este continente...  
Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra.  
-Pues se perfectamente a donde...  
A los chicos les dio igual irse sin cerrar puertas calle arriba, corriendo. A Natalia le dolían las piernas de correr con las bailarinas y le preocupaba por si la falda del vestido se levantaba demasiado. Steve corría como si nada, confiado que su amigo y lo que todavía estaba indefinido lo seguían. Cuando se detuvo. Tuvo que esperar a que ellos llegaran.  
-¿Te suene el concepto "las chicas usamos vestidos"?- le pregunto intentando recuperar la respiración.  
-Steve, idiota, ese camino...  
-Hazme caso, fue al último lugar donde pude ir con Peggy antes de que muriera y sigue sin precintar...-este siguió para adelante sin preocuparse mucho, creyendo que los seguiría  
-Que Natalia tiene...da igual  
Bucky se vio obligado a cargar a Natalia como si fuera una princesa para que no saliera dañada de las plantes del camino. A veces se lamentaba de que su amigo actuara un tanto infantil. Pero debía admitir que le encantaba llevar una zar en sus brazos. Nat adquirió un color rojo en las mejillas. Agradeció que pararan al lado de un puente que se veía en muy malas condiciones. Steve la ayudó caminar un poco para adentro.  
-Podríamos quemarlo y tirar las cenizas al rio como si fuera un entierro  
-No debí regalarte aquel libro...-se lamento su amigo-ni ese mechero...  
-Asi puedes enterrar a la antigua dolida Natalia. Que surja entre las llamas la nueva Natasha Romanoff, la que es capaz de todo y entre esas cosas, de volver a crear lazos de amistad y quien sabe...¡Pero se queda con nosotros! ¡Nada de volver a Rusia, te lo prohibimos!  
Ella sonrió y se dejo ayudar. Cogió el mechero y junto todas las fotos. Le divirtió bastante romper las figuritas y tirar la caja rota. Solo aquellos dos hombres fueron testigos de la primera y sincera sonrisa y Natasha había dedicado a alguien en suelo americano. Llena de brillo, algo que no tenía la Natalia anterior. Para no buscar problemas se fueron rápido de aquel lugar. Por miedo, Natalia se aseguro que su casa seguía tal cual como la había dejado, sin ninguna falta.  
Fue a donde su armario. Con una bolsa para la basura, cogió toda la ropa que le recordara a algo que no debía y simplemente la tiro. Los ahorros le llegaban para ir a comprar una remesa nueva. No quería ser más aquella chica que necesito psicólogos para superar aquello. Fue a comprar lo básico, algo diferente para una Natalia diferente. Tenía que ser aquella Natasha Romanoff...Pensó un poco antes de pagar: ¿Merecía la pena apostar por la gente desconocida? Aquel abrazo de Bucky y la actitud desenfadada (casi infantil) de Steve le recordó que no. Que debía pasar página. Y eso haría.  
-Bucky...tengo que admitirte algo- dijo Steve mientras empezaba un nuevo boceto- estoy enamorado  
-...yo también-dijo Bucky mientras miraba por la ventana como Natasha volvía con una sonrisa y bolsas a su casa-...ella es perfecta, como una zar  
-Es como una reina  
-Es como una AK-47  
-Es como el nuevo estuche de pintura en un maletín  
-Bucky/Steve estoy enamorado de Natasha  
Los dos se miraron al mismo tiempo.  
Tenían un gran problema encima


	8. Espejo Roto

Hacia tiempo que no se sentía de aquella forma. Hasta sus bailes nocturnos habían cobrado un punto diferente. Ella no sabía como definirlo, pero juraba y perjuraba que estaba pasando. Cualquier persona que la viera, lo aseguraría. Finalmente, ya no era solo Natalia Romanova, era Natasha Romanoff. Quiso dejar su pelo suelto, al viento, y se puso una camiseta básica escotada junto con unos shorts que sabía que en Rusia jamás los habría usado, al igual que aquellas sandalias. Cuando bajo para comer con su padre, este quedo sorprendido ante el inmediato cambio de su hija.  
-Por el amor de dios...¿Quien eres tu? ¿Dónde has dejado a mi Natalia?  
-Ya no existe Natalia, padre, prefiero Natasha  
-Sabes que seguirás siendo mi Natalia Romanova, solo que con un estilo femme fatale...espero que no rompas corazones  
Ambos rieron. Aquellos chistes eran derivados de series que llegaban a tratar a espías rusas como autenticas arpías. Ella suspiro, cogió una americana marrón, su bandolera y se dispuso a ir por el autobús. Realmente no sabía como lo iban a encajar, y aquello le divertía. Necesitaba saber sobre todo de los dos chicos que tanto la ayudaron.  
-¡Bucky! ¡Steve!- les llamo alzando el brazo. Llego a su altura y rio por sus rostros, estaban totalmente sorprendidos hasta tal punto de tener la mandíbula en el suelo. Aun llevaba el colgante de Clint. - No entiendo porque os ponéis así, si me imagine que lo imaginaríais después de convencerme. No hagáis que me retracte.  
-NO- dijeron a la vez. Ellos dos todavía no sabían que era lo que pasaba. Habían dicho que empezarían una especie de tregua y llegarían los dos a un pacto amistoso para no desencadenar una guerra civil. Ante todo, eran grandes amigos y no podían dejar que una belleza rusa les separará. Por mucho que con ropa corta destacara.  
Llegó el autobús y al montar, fue directa donde Clint, que chocaron puños como si lo hiciera desde siempre. Ya no tenían que ocultar la amistad (Natasha finalmente acepto que aquello que tenían era una sana amistad entre heterosexuales) y con el colgante del cuello, podía escuchar murmullos de indignación en el ala Hydra. Ellos contaban con Natalia para poder vencer a aquel capitán paleta, pero con aquel giro de acontecimientos, sabían que Synthia se pondría hecha un basilisco.  
Nada más bajar, la gente se giro solo para para verla, como si fuera otra chica nueva la que estaban viendo en dos semanas. Estaba ganando las miradas de antaño, pero tenia confianza en que no volvería a caer como antes. No. Otra vez no. No solo estaría con la élite de ese grupo, se repartiría y demostraría su valía. Ella podía. Tenía olvidar todo lo que hizo Natalia Romanova en su día, Natasha Romanoff era muy diferente a la otra.  
-¡Nat! Pedazo cambio más majo- la felicito Pepper mientras se sentaba- ¿Dime que esa básica es de la marca Van Dyne?  
-No, todavía no he ido a esa tienda, he ido al Eternals...Tienen ahora un algo con el color marrón...  
-Debes venir esta tarde con Hope, es la hija de Janet, la diseñadora y encima un hacha en los deportes. Fijo que te cae bien  
-¡Terminan las clases y vamos! total, no hay deberes...  
Steve sonrió desde la distancia. No se creía que la pelirroja lograse hacer amigos casi al instante. Realmente, durante las horas que estuvieron dentro del colegio, ella se relaciono con todos los compañeros que pudo, sin despegarse del fiel brazo de Barton. Él era buen consejero, lo llevaba a conocer a cada una de las personas que el podía, evitando que conociera a la lacra de Hydra. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquello de lo que habló con Bucky. Ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasar. Realmente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera pasar. tenían que ser maduros, había pasado y no había nada en contra que hacer. Y tampoco habían escogido mal, sin duda, Natasha era una mujer bella, de gran corazón y sobre todo, aquella personalidad que habían ayudado a desatar era solamente la punta del iceberg de sus sentimientos. Habían pactado en la noche que ninguna chica iba a separarlos, y eso la incluía. Si ella aceptaba a uno de ellos, aceptaba y el otro apechugaba, como buen hombre. Pero esa sensación de angustia y celos era irreparable. No cabia la menor duda de que ambos sentían una especie de odio que los llevaba a no aceptar que Natasha se acercara demasiado a cualquier hombre, ni Barton. Y ni aunque fuera su mejor amigo la pareja, sabían que no iba a ser bueno. Odiar al mejor amigo desde los pañales era asqueroso pero algo que iba a pasar a no ser que uno de ellos lograra desenamorarse de la belleza rusa que los había cambiado.  
-Ella es Hope Van Dyne, te va muy bien, aunque a veces sea...  
-Calla Ojo de halcón, que me acuerdo de esa partida de bolos que me debes- dijo ella bastante seria- ¿Tu eres la Viuda Negra? Soy la niña hormiga y por lo que veo, necesitas mucho ir de compras. Tu eres la Roja...se que hacer contigo esta tarde  
Tenía un aire suelto, pero todo aquello lo decía como si fuera lo más natural y serio, dejando sorprendida. Por lo que había escuchado de Clint, venía de unos padres divorciados pero intachables y había heredado parte del carácter de su madre. Algunos la llamaban la Avispa, ella simplemente Hope. Terminaron las clases y estaba dispuesta a marcharse con ellas, convencida de que todos los cambios que estaba dando eran cruciales para dejar atrás la madre Rusia, cuando vio a Sharon Carter con cara de pocos amigos. Prácticamente estaba ella sola con Fausto.  
-La que juraba que no tendría amigos en ese lugar, que no buscaba atención ninguno, cuando se lo propone puede ser peor que las víboras  
-Me lo dice la enferma mental- le contraatacó sin escrúpulos. El seguimiento que le hacía a Steve, para ella, era de autenticas amantes de las princesas Disney. ¿Se creía Aurora o que?  
-Eres una mentirosa y seguro que le has hecho caso a ese lameculos de Barton... estas escogiendo el bando equivocado  
-Si estas aquí por hacerle un favor a Synthia, no me apetece jugar a los agentes dobles y si es por ti, tranquila, él no me interesa- tiro para adelante, dejando a la rubia anonadada. Pero cuando ella reacciono, cogió del brazo a la pelirroja y la obligó a girarse, pero la rusa reaccionó enseguida, dándole una bofetada - Vuelve a cogerme así, enferma, y te dejo sin cara  
-¡Que atrevida te has vuelto!- dijo devolviéndole la bofetada- No eres más que una rusa solitaria, antipática, solitaria, que se tiene merecida cada una de sus desgracias por ser una maldita zorra. No eres más que una Viuda Negra que les va a arrancar lo que más quiere a cada una de esas idiotas que me miran como...  
Natalia no quiso escuchar más y la pego repetidas veces. Aquello le recordó a la escena que le montó su antigua mejor amiga Belova, pero en mejor, ya que a esta se la tenía jurada. No podía tirarla por la ventana como hizo con su pupitre, pero si podía pegarla fuera del colegio y desentenderse de esa  
pequeña seguridad que daba el seguro escolar. No la creería. No creería en nadie más. Solo existía Natasha Romanoff. Dejo de encajar sus puñetazos para agarrarla del pelo y le hablo alto, con una mirada desafiante y llena de odio  
-Escúchame atentamente, maldita perra sarnosa: Steve no te ama ni lo hará jamás. Vete al psicólogo o a una cita a ciegas, pero deja a mi amigo en paz. Ya de paso, a las chicas de Avengers.- soltó su cabellera antes de que Fausto pudiera llamar para el rescate de la rubia Carter.  
No sabía si contaba como crédito para ganarse su confianza, pero había servido para la suya propia. También sintió que había expulsado parte de todo aquello que sentía en Rusia. Sin duda, una de las mejores terapias. Fue de compras con sus nuevas amigas. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien en compañía de chicas de su edad, gastando la paga. Pero notaba que faltaba algo, o mejor alguien de entera confianza como Barton. Él era hombre, y como tal, todos ellos iban a la bolera. Descubrió que era muy normal entre ellos, quienes entre semana se reunían a pesar de todo. En la bolera estaban todo tranquilos, sonriendo y por fin, la dejaron entrar como si fuera una vez. Una familiaridad que en Hydra todavía no había visto. Tuvo la suerte de que James e Steve la acompañaran a la casa.  
-La madre que te pario, Nat- empezó la conversación James- Nos has dado por saco a todos  
-No lo digas así que suena hasta mal...solo os he ganado- se fijo en el rubio, que iba un tanto atrás- ¿te pasa algo? siempre eres tu quien...  
-Es que pensaba en lo que habéis contado sobre Sharon... me da pena por ella.  
-Déjala ,Steve- dijo James quitándose importancia- ella esta y siempre estará celosa de todo aquello que no logró a diferencia de su hermana. Entre esas cosas tu. Y siempre ha sido recelosa contigo. ya sabes la forma en la que ella debe recuperar su poca cordura...  
-No podría hacerlo, no la amo...-dijo intentando olvidar algunos momentos de su pasado- Pero me da rabia que te haya puesto una mano encima y diga cosas que no debe  
-No se equivocaba, era asi como pensaba, Steve-admitió ella finalmente- pero confio en vosotros, y se que no me vais a vender o nada malo...  
Ambos sonrieron y la abrazaron con cuidado ( por las bolsas y porque eran tres en medio de la calle de vuelta a la casa) hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban haciendo el idiota. Finalmente la dejaron en su casa, en la puerta donde esperaba su padre, bastante serio. Cuando entraron, este cambio radicalmente.  
-Dime que haces con el rubio bellota y su amigo con nombre de oso malayo  
-¿Steve y Bucky? Papa, son vecinos y parte de un grupo al que pertenezco y... bueno, simplemente me acompañaron  
-A mi me late de que ellos quieren...bueno, acercarse a ti con otros intereses, Nattie, y no puedo permitir que te enamores de un maldito yanqui de esos. ¡Agradece que no tenemos en esta casa la escopeta!  
-¡Padre!  
Ella lo golpeo y fue directa a su habitación. Sin duda, las chicas de Avengers tenían buen gusto a la hora de escoger la ropa, sobre todo la chica Van Dyne. solo tenía un traje azul, el resto era o rojo o negro. ¡hasta se cogió un vestido! Se los probó uno a uno, con mucho cuidado por si los necesitaba regresar aunque supiera que eso no haría falta.  
De mientras, los chicos estaban sentados frente a frente. No estaban los cacharros y ningún padre presente. Por lo tanto, solo por gritos se enteraría solamente Natasha. Ella era la razón por la que estaban de esa forma. Ambos estaban enamorados de ella y no aguantaban los celos que les causaba que cada chico se acercara o mirara de una forma casi indecente. No se lo permitían.  
-No entiendo como demonios hemos llegado a esto  
-Son cosas del corazón, hermanito...solo podemos dejar que ella escoja como quiera  
-Pero...esta bien. Y que el otro se aparte  
pero sabían que sería algo tan difícil como los ejercicios de matemáticas. No podían. Simplemente estaban hechizados. Hechizados por una rusa...


	9. Alma Marchita

Los días pasaban y para Natalia las clases eran realmente pesadas, con demasiada información. Un único momento de paz lo encontraba con el grupo de Avengers. Eran como pequeños oasis de diversión en un desierto de aburrimiento. Tenía algunos pequeños (casi infantiles) ataques de los enemigos que acababa de hacer, sobre todo de Sharon. Ella siempre la molestaba, le tiraba las cosas, peos sabía como contra atacar. No podía decir que realmente que la molestara, eran simples celos de una loca de amor. Aunque nunca diría en voz alta que Rumlow también la seguía. Synthia había apartado su interés, pero él no. Llegaba a ser realmente molesto. Por otra parte, dentro de Avengers, con quien más hablaba eran Pepper, Bobbi, Clint, Tony, Steve e Bucky. También daba su atención y estaba con simpatizantes como Sif o Hope, pero realmente le encantaba estar con Pepper. Alguna que otra vez ya la había invitado a su casa y ella aceptó gustosamente.  
Su padre estaba realmente nervioso con ese cambio tan radical que había dado. Volvía a ser alegre, viva, pero no sabía si aquello influía en sus notas. Sabía que su niña quería dedicarse a las bellas artes, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que malviviera como artista, así que quería asegurarse de que tuviera un título debajo de la manga aunque fuera como plan B. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar a ningún superior de su tiempo en aquel territorio, ya que eso podría o menguar o acelerar su periodo de servicio en aquel lugar. Esperaba las notas sentado, mientras veía de una foto de ellos dos juntos. Realmente, no se atrevía a contar algunas verdades a su pelirroja. Verdades que quizás le dolerían o alegraría. Tenía que arriesgarse, pero tampoco lo veía tan necesario  
-Padre, las notas- se sintió como el chico del anuncio de las enciclopedias  
Se sorprendió al instante. No había fallado. A pesar del cambio de idioma, había logrado unas notas realmente envidiables.  
-Perfecto, Natasha, esto dará buena vista a la universidad donde quieras entrar...A veces me recuerdas a tu madre  
Ella se sorprendió ante el comentario pero no le pregunto porque. Simplemente se sentó a su lado y se dejo estar. habrá cambiado de ropa, pero nunca de sentimientos y siempre le agradecería que la hubiera acogido.  
-¿Conoció a mi madre?- se atrevió a preguntar temblando cual flan  
-...¡El timbre!- dijo levantándose del sofá para contestar. Nunca había amado tanto un timbre. Pero cuando abrió la puerta su "alegría" se fue al carajo- Natasha, el hijo del vecino y el rubio que no quiero ver más en esta puerta  
-Diles que ya voy, me tengo que cambiar- grito la chica antes de que se escuchara un portazo.  
No tuvo más opción que dejarlos pasar e invitarlos a un café. El frio ya había empezado y Natalia solo usaba la ropa corta para las fiestas. Pero por mucho que se abrigara la joven, se seguía viendo perfecta.  
-Señor, se que...-quiso hablar Steve pero Iván le dio una muy gélida mirada  
-Hiciste llorar a mi hija, agradece que todavía no tenga armas en esta casa- aquel menosprecio hizo reír a Bucky- y James, gracias por traer a mi hija segura de este loco que tienes por amigo y esos locos de tu colegio  
Este se marcho y su amigo se rio más.  
-Siempre...siempre le caes mal a los padres de ella...¿Como lo haces?  
-Si yo supiera...- dijo cabizbajo. hasta aparto el café de su vista pensando que tendía veneno.  
Vieron bajar a Natasha preparada y quedaron con la boca por el suelo. Sin duda, tener a Hope en el bando servía para mucho. Tenía un jersey verde de punto con un abrigo marrón, pantalones marrones y unas botas marrones. Ambos respetaron el pacto e intentaron que la pelirroja, que estaba aprovechando el espejo del salón para su pinta labios rojo, no se diera cuenta de nada. Su padre la citó en la cocina, advirtiéndola de sus horas y de esos chicos. Ella lo tranquilizó, recordando que los dos eran de fiar (aunque ya era un poco inútil para Steve) y se marcho en la paga en el bolsillo. Irían a los recreativos un rato y de paso a ver cuando era la próxima fiesta programada.  
Los chicos tenían bien grabado en la cabeza que por culpa de la rusa pelirroja podrían entrar en una guerra civil. No querían, eran amigos desde siempre y no podían romper aquello por Natasha. pero era imposible resistirse a verla con aquellos ojos, bella, letal...era una fuerza superior a ellos. Steve lo notaba. Le desgarraba el alma cuando estaba con Banner, sonriendo, dándole una botella de coca cola y animándole a jugar con ella contra Thor y Jane al futbolín. Dios era cruel. Quería se él quien jugara con ella, y chocar los cinco. Si seguía soñando, sabía que pensaría en una realidad donde celebrarían los goles de forma tan cariñosa como Jane y Thor. Era un autentico soñador.  
Lo mejor de los recreativos era como se fusionaban tanto los videojuegos como los clásicos. Tony podía estar tranquilo con una coca cola dándole al billar que en cuestión de metros estaría Bucky en "El Francotirador". Menos el dueño del local, todos sabían del "horario" que habían planificado Synthia e Steve para no montar una guerra civil como en las películas y tener que pagar todo.  
-¿Cómo puedes tener tan buena puntería?-le preguntó Natasha a Clint. Ni en Rusia ninguno de sus amigos acertaba de esa forma a los dardos  
-Así he ganado dinero varias veces...mira, Nat- Cogió su mano y la movió para pegarse- ¿ves el punto?  
-Ahora me pregunto si acierto- Rio ella, algo nerviosa  
-¿Apostamos?- sonrió a la pelirroja, sonrojándola un poco y llamando la atención de los chicos- Vale, si aciertas, me debes unas patatas en el Shawarma, si no, te las debo yo  
Sorprendentemente, con su ayuda, ella logro por primera vez darle al centro de la diana. Ella no sabía donde era el Shawarma, pero ya le debía de ese lugar unas patatas. Jugó un poco con Tony y Bucky, que le enseñó un par de trucos al "Zombie Attack". Pero en ningún momento se acercó a Steve. Este estaba siempre ocupado cuando ella se desocupaba y viceversa. Ya no sabía que hacer. ¡Hasta había juntado sus manos con Bucky! ¡Le llevaba la delantera!  
Pepper y ella se sentaron al lado del futbolín, donde todos estaban dejando sus apuestas. En una tablilla dibujaron una línea, dividiendo Starbucks e Iron Hammer. Ambos estaban muy reñidos en las apuestas. La rubia le contó que cada vez que ellos jugaban, era un auténtico duelo de titanes, que era como un clásico y nadie se lo perdía. Era la última partida antes de que asomara Hydra una de sus cabeza. Los ganadores de las apuestas normalmente se lo gastaban en Shawarma, algo que todavía nadie le había dicho que era. Ella no apostó y se sentó al lado de Clint, quien no le había revelado a que pareja había apostado.  
Malamente, hubo empate y quisieron zanjar el asunto utilizando una de las tantas pelotas que habían robado, pero Hydra hizo acto de presencia y se marcharon sin siquiera cambiar una mirada, algo que a la pelirroja le sorprendió. Recordó las palabras de Clint aquel día. Comprendió enseguida y se dejo guiar hasta lo que era el local de Shawarma. ¡Era Doner Kebab! Comer con ellos era comer en un  
silencio hambriento. De vez en cuando había alguna gracia, pero era realmente comprensible que el nadie hablara.  
Al terminar, cada uno se fue a su casa. Se quedo sorprendida al ver que la persona que la acompañaba era solamente Bucky. Al parecer, los padres de Steve estaban en casa y no podía seguir comiendo de los postres de la madre de Barnes. Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa prácticamente estuvieron hablando de cosas variadas como "Starbucks" o la tradición del Shawarma. Le contó que tuvo una novia, pero que esta desapareció de su vida mudándose con sus padres y no volviendo a dar señales de vida. Pensó que iba a sufrir, pero en vez de ello, aseguraba que no sintió más que pena por perder a alguien y que rápidamente lo supero. Ella solamente le dijo que se alegraba de estar a un océano de distancia de su ex novio, y juraba que iba a sufrir por la falsa de Belova, pero no volvió a pensar en él ni le deseó suerte alguna. Simplemente lo quería lejos de su vida, tanto como quería quedarse en Estados Unidos lo que le restaba de vida. También le comentó su casi caída del escondite que tenían Clint y ella. Synthia hizo de las suyas pero nadie en aquel lugar veía a Rumlow tan dispuesto de seguir placándolo hasta el borde, donde tuvieron que retroceder ante el trozo de varilla que habían roto y alertado al profesorado. La rusa sintió rabia al instante. Con una falta de ese grado, en su antiguo instituto la hubieran echado sin contemplación alguna.  
-...ya llegamos...ojalá la distancia hubiera sido más larga- le comentó el chico dejándola en su puerta. Ella se sonrojo por el comentario, aunque no tenía razón alguna. -Nos vemos mañana  
-eh, Buck...-este se giro al instante y ella se vio obligada a inventar algo-¿mañana vuelves con Steve en el autobus?  
-No, mañana Steve termina las clases y se va al taller que esta casi al lado del colegio. Yo aprovecho para pasarme por una panadería y volver a casa andando...¿Quieres venir? Hay unos cruasanes rellenos de chocolate y unas tartitas que te encantaran  
-¿Tu madre no esta o que?-pregunto al borde de la risa  
-No, a partir de mañana se va y me quedo solo en casa. Bueno, ¿Qué dices?  
-Bien, no veo porque no- dijo con una sonrisa- Hasta mañana, James


	10. Sueños y Realidad

Una vez más, despertarse para ir a las clases era un auténtico suplicio. No quería entrar en guerra, no quería escuchar aburridas lecciones, no quería escuchar a nadie en general. Luego pensó un poco y recordó la tarde de ayer: los recreativos eran realmente divertidos, cada uno de ellos le había mostrado una forma más divertida en cada juego, olvidando la sosería y las risas falsas de Rusia. Y las maravillas del Shawarma.  
Lo mejor: su vuelta con Bucky.  
El chico era totalmente diferente a la imagen de "hombre que no sabía afeitarse" que hizo se había desvanecido a un chico encantador, algo distante en alguna que otra ocasión, pero finalmente un buen chico que deseaba conocer. Al igual que Steve. Un tierno osito. Grito fuerte. No podía ser. Tenía que hablar de ello con alguna persona de su confianza para estar segura. Bajo a hacer el desayuno y tuvo que soportar algunas preguntas de su padre como que tal o que tal se llevaba con su vecino. Natasha no quería preguntar si podía olvidar su accidente en la puerta con Steve, sería algo inútil, pero no pudo por las prisas.  
En la parada de autobús todo seguía igual. Saludó con animo a Bucky, Steve y a algunos de los integrantes de Avengers que llegaba a conocer. Se sentó al lado de Clint, al que saludó con gran familiaridad. Ya para todos (eso era más que nada por Hydra) eran como hermanos. Hablaron de la siguiente tarde, donde todos apostaban por un cine en casa de Tony o jugar en el parque como idiotas. Realmente todos aquellos planes le iban gustando solo por las personas que en ese momento le caían muy bien. Por fin se sentía incluida en un núcleo (Quitando el hecho de las peleas y todo ese mal rollo casi homicida).  
-Nat...¿te apetece ver con nosotros mañana la de "Lucy"? Pinta bastante bien el día del espectador-le preguntó Steve  
-Lo siento pero tengo que acompañar a mi padre el viernes a no se que y claro, tengo que comprar ropa con Hope para la ocasión...  
-Am...OK  
No entendía porque estaba así el gran Capitán, pero no le gustaba verle así. Durante las clases quiso mandarle algún papel, pero sentía que aquello era realmente absurdo. Espero hasta el recreo, donde cogió a Bucky y se fueron ambos a jugar a futbol con un pequeño grupo donde pudo distinguir por lo menos a Wilson. Ella fue a su escondite con Clint, donde decidió contarle esa vuelta con Bucky y la rara respuesta de Steve. Este solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado, que fuera con pies de plomo, ya que los de Hydra podrían cambiar todo lo que sabían y no solo ellos, también los chicos podían pensar cosas realmente equivocadas. Tenía que dejar presente en todo momento que solo era una buena amiga en la que confiar, y no algo más. No podía ni quería ser la Yoko Ono de nada. Olvidaron el asunto para jugar un poco con el móvil y despreocuparse de todo. Ahora ya daba igual que los vieran juntos, solo que evitaban que supiera que se escondían, si no, esa zona neutral se volvería otro lugar en conflicto y si se caería alguien. Nada más entrar Hope le enseño varios vestidos y Pepper le preguntó del evento de su padre. Ella no sabía mucho y se sintió un poco intimidada ante el ataque de sus amigas. Era muy difícil seguirles el ritmo. Entró el profesor y directamente empezaron las aburridas y asesinas clases. Hasta tocar la campana, no consiguió relajarse. Igualmente sintió una pequeña tensión. Hasta llegar a la puerta y ver a Bucky no se sintió tranquila. La esperaba con una sonrisa y la saludó despeinándola un poco. Vio que Steve no los miraba con buenos ojos.  
-¿A dónde vais?- preguntó bastante mosqueado  
-La llevo a la Factory. Te lo iba a decir pero hoy tienes y...  
-Ya, pero podías haberte esperado- ese fue el comentario que hizo sentir mal a Natasha- Me debes una, cabrón  
-Diles a tus padres que mañana vienes a mi casa y jugamos a lo que quieres. Tendré la casa libre  
Pero aquello no animó al capitán. Simplemente se marchó mosqueado y ellos se marcharon, dejando a la pobre rusa un tanto descolocada.  
La Factory no era nada del otro mundo en aspecto, cafetería familiar con gran variedad y pensaban quedarse, pero Bucky tuvo que cogerlo todo para llevar por la culpa de la aparición de Sharon y Fausto. De camino a la casa se dedicaron a hablar de cosas variadas, de forma alegre. Incluso entró en la casa y comieron juntos en frente del una serie al que le hicieron caso omiso. Simplemente estaban ellos dos, hablando frente a frente, de cosas absurdas solo para que no muriera la conversación. Finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que, aunque viviera al lado, debía volver a casa antes que su padre y no sabía como despedirse.  
-Tengo una idea...-le propuso Bucky antes de tener que despedirse- Los chicos irán a ver una película pero me parece poco interesante... ¿Qué te parece si nosotros dos vamos el jueves a ver "Big Hero 6"? También es dia del espectador y ellos iran a jugar a los dardos, así que...  
-Con una pequeña condición...Invitas después a una pequeña cena en el burger  
-Accedo encantando  
No hubo más novedades para Natasha durante lo poco que quedaba de día. Pero no necesitaba más. Realmente se estaba emocionando con algo muy tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una sensación que hacía tiempo no la inundaba. Era una autentica mezcla de varias sensaciones. Pero recordó de inmediato todo lo que había hablado con Clint y debía evitar se una Yoko Ono. Simplemente no debía exceder sus expectativas, estar a la defensiva, evitar cualquier malentendido. Pero quizá estaba imaginando demasiado. Y solo estaba imaginando cosas que no debía, como siempre. Solo se conocían desde hacía unas semanas. Nada más. Nada de cosas raras. Todos eran amigos y nada más.  
Al día siguiente vio como las cosas entre Steve y Bucky estaban un poco tenso. Ella los saludo como siempre y ellos la respondieron igual. Como siempre se sentó al lado de Clint y jugaron juntos al triviados, donde pudieron perder con orgullo contra Banner y ganar a Pepper por no tener la ayuda de Tony. Finalmente llegaron a las clases y vio encima de su pupitre un pequeño regalo. No tenía remitente y realmente le daba miedo abrirlo. Podía ser una cruel broma de la descarada de Synthia y todas las ovejas de su rebaño. pero también podía ser un regalo vengador. Finalmente decidió dejarlo con mucho cuidado en el suelo. Repitió hasta el cansancio que no lo quería abrir. Tuvo que llevarse el paquete con ella a la casa, sin abrir, y cuando lo abrió se quedo realmente sorprendida. Era una pintura. Ella sonriendo. No entendía quien había sido, ni porque, pero no quería tirarlo. Le parecía algo realmente irreal. No podía existir. Pero estaba ahí y era real. Quien fuera tenía una gran mano. Pero lo dejo enseguida en su habitación para bajar. Había quedado con Hope para el vestido. Ella no sabía que hacía en una fiesta absurda, con gente que no conocía, pero quizás de esa reunión conseguía darle más trabajo a su padre y así no regresar a Rusia. La sola idea de un regreso hacía que se volviera a plantear todo lo que había avanzado. Luego recordaba que la caja había sido destruida y con ello, esa actitud absurda que cogió gracias a Belova y toda esa gente.  
Simplemente disfruto del momento. Hope era realmente extremista y si algo no le gustaba, simplemente lo apartaba de mala gana y lo tiraba para coger otro. Le encantaba probar sobre ella  
vestidos rojos y negros. Los morados solo si se ceñían y resaltaban lo mejor de ella. Nunca rosa o amarillo pollo. ¡Y ni hablar del blanco! Finalmente Hope le hizo comprar un rojo largo con sus zapatos y complementos. Le gustaban tanto que no podía negarse. Ya mandaría una foto del traje el sábado.  
Gratuitamente paso otro día más. Un jueves perfecto en el que iría al cine con el mejor amigo de Steve. Podía sonar a canción americana, pero ella no dejaría que lo fuera. Se arreglo como si fuera a una clase normal, y completo la rutina que llevaba tan a rajatabla. En la parada de autobus saludo a los dos chicos como si nada y sentada en el transporte le comentó un poco a Clint de que iba la fiesta a la que tendría que atender el día siguiente. Algo aburrido a lo que ni ella le encontraba un significado coherente porque ir. Esa vez no recibió ningún regalo, cosa que en el fondo la alivió. Recibir cosas de desconocidos no era lo suyo.  
Lo mejor era lo que se contaba por la tarde. Llegó a su casa y cambió radicalmente de ropa, como todas las chicas, intentando no olvidar el asqueroso frió pre- invernal.  
-¡Nat, vamos!-le animaba a bajar las escalera su compañero. este siempre se quedaba sin habla de las sorpresas que le daba Natasha. Ella también se sorprendió ante el cambio de estilo de su acompañante.  
Entre risas y comentarios absurdos, llegaron al cine. Nunca pensó que una pelicula de ese calibre lograría crear tan interes en ella. Ayudo bastante usar su bolso para colar palomitas y refrescos. Agarrada a Bucky, se sintió como una niña otra vez. Sin duda, quería repetir aquella experiencia lo más pronto posible. La vuelta a casa fue sin duda de comentarios de la película. Sin duda, tendrían que ver otra juntos.  
-Bueno...mañana nos vemos- realmente no sabían como despedirse. ¡Se iban a ver al día siguiente en clase!- Que descanses bien  
Natasha estaba roja cual tomate cuando este se trevió a darle un inocente beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida. Realmente no sabía a que venía, si habían ido como amigos al cine. Si, ella se lo había pasado bien y quería repetir o mejorarlo si podía. Entró en la casa y su padre la miró casi riendo. Lo llamo idiota y suió un tanto avergonzada.  
¿De que tenía que estar avergonzada? Realmente no había hecho nada malo. Vale, eso se podía considerar una cita, pero ella no lo hacía por el simple hecho de que no amaba a James. ¡James! Tenía que hablar con Steve del asunto. Quizás él podía aclararle un poco de Bucky y saber si era algo o no.  
Para ello tuvo que esperar al día siguiente. Cumplió su rutina de estudiante como siempre, y en el patio le comentó su idea a Clint, pero este la advertía de que no lo hiciera. Pero no podía evitarlo. Pero vio su plan fracasado al ver como Steve se iba casi corriendo y dejo que ella pudiera volver a casa andando con el amigo. Pasaron por la Factory solo por hacer el camino más largo.  
Realmente no deseba ir a esa fiesta de su padre, pero estaba en la obligación de asistir. Todo era un nivel de elegancia mayor que en las de Rusia, todo era dorado y cristal y una absurda figura de hielo. ¿para que todo eso? Todo estaba lleno de cosas inutiles. Vio a Sharon con lo que parecía su padre. Esta la miraba mal cada vez que se cruzaban, pero ambos padres se detenían a charlar un poco y recordar cosas del trabajo. También vio a Synthia, inusualmente elegante con un vestido negro, pero ella se dignaba a sonreir de una forma bastante falsa. Su padre, el anfitrion Johan Schmidt les deseaba una feliz velada. Ella solo deseaba salir de ese lugar cuando vio a Steve e Tony.  
-¿Qué haceis aquí?- les pregunto cuando pudo despegarse de su padre. Ambos quedaron impresionados ante el rojo del vestido y el maquillaje  
-Nos hemos colado porque no tiene nada que ver que mi padre sea dueño de Industrias Stark y su padre un militar...- soltó con bastante ironía, pero dejaba mucho que desear ante el Stark al que ella estaba acostumbrada  
-vale, mensaje captado- se resigno ella. Su padre la llamo con su nombre ruso- cualquier cosa, estoy con mi padre  
Ella se marcho a paso rápido. Steve no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados e hizo que los padres de todos se conocieran. El padrastro de Natasha lo miraba mal, y el padre de Steve se llevo las manos a la cabeza, viendo que una vez mas su hijo había logrado la antipatía de los padres de casi cualquier chica. Era un cafre de cuidado. Los chicos se llevaron a la chica a ver otras personas y Steve aprovecho para alejarla de todos y hablar. Queria saber porque estaba tanto tiempo con Bucky. ¿Le llevaría demasiada delantera?  
-¿Qué tal el regalo?  
-No se quien fue pero era una preciosa pintura y esta colgada en mi habitación. Me gustaría saber quien fue para agradecérselo. Le pregunté a James pero no me dijo quien pintaba tan bien...  
-¿Llamas a Bucky James?  
En todo momento, Steve no podía dejar de mirarla. A parte de ir más perfecta que de costumbre, las expresiones de Nat eran las que quería guardar en su cabeza. Quería gritarle en aquella fiesta, delante de todo el mundo que amaba a la pelirroja con todo su corazón.  
-Si...-dijo sonrojada- es muy atento y amable, divertido... Quiero volver a ver una pelicula con él  
-¿Cuál fuisteis a ver? ¿Con quien más?  
-Los dos solos y Big Hero 6...¡Hizo que volviera a mi tierna infancia!- dijo sonrojada. Para Steve aquello eran como pequeñas puñaladas. ¡Su mejor amigo y la chica que quería! Ya sabía que sentía el Rick Springfield con su canción por la novia de Jessie- Creo...que me gusta  
-¡¿WHAT?!  
-Vale, nos conocemos poco, pero ahora que lo estoy conociendo, quiero seguir haciendolo... ¿Bucky esta enamorado?  
-Yo se que si lo esta de alguien, pero no se de quien  
No estaba mintiendo ni jugando sucio, simplemente estaba contando una verdad a medias. Debía ser una mentía. ¿Por qué la loca estaba enamorada de el y no la chica que le gustaba? Dios era cruel. Sentía ganas de desfogarse con algo, un saco de boxeo u otra pelea contra Rumlow. Natasha se quedo cortada, y podía ver decepción en sus ojos. No le gustaba verlo, pero no le quedaba otra.  
-Natasha...¿de verdad te gusta mi mejor amigo?  
-No se- respondió ella. Seguía con ese levo tono rojo en el rostro- Una vez más, tengo miedo y por ello, quizás le digo el lunes al terminar la clase que siento algo por él. Si ambos sentimos algo, lo podemos intentar, o si no, seguimos tan amigos...  
-Natasha piensa, amiga- le pedía, le suplicaba con la mirada y garganta seca. No sabía que hacer. Era como si le dieran una puñalada en el corazón  
¡él enamorado era él! ¡El que la quiso integrar desde el primer momento, el que destruyo sus malos recuerdos y pensaba en ella cada vez que podía! ¡ÉL ERA EL TONTO ENAMORADO! vale, podía ser exagerado, era cuestión de semanas, pero no podía evitarlo. Su corazón era de Natasha Romanoff. ¡Tonta ella, que no se dignaba a verlo como algo más que el amigo que la salvo de la soledad! Maldito mejor amigo afortunado.  
-Lo puedo pensar, pero en verdad...creo que lo tengo claro. Gracias por escucharme, Steve  
Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a donde su padre para volver a casa. Steve se quedo con una mano donde ella le beso. Estaba feliz, porque por fin había conseguido algo bonito de Natasha, pero era solo un maldito signo de amistad. Tony fue a preguntarle que tal estaba y este solo le dedico una mirada apagada  
-Tony, estoy enamorado de una chica que no me corresponde. Ya se como se siente Carter ante mis desplantes  
-Primero, alegra esa cara, seguro que la roja se dara cuenta de que te ama a ti, y segundo, si es así, creo que ya podemos hablar de el plan de Pepper y Bobbie.


	11. Falso Amor

El fin de semana fue realmente aburrido. No había nada que estudiar y nadie la había llamado, poca gente hablaba en el grupo de mensajeriay solo comentaba fiestas absurdas. A ella le dolían los pies de usar los tacones recomendados por Hope en aquella fiesta donde se vio con Steve y Tony, por lo tanto, no se atrevía a dar siquiera un paso de baile. Necesito de las webs que utilizaba antes para no relajarse demasiado. También le sirvió para darle al coco. Steve por una parte tenía razón y tenía que pensarlo detenidamente, Alexei fue bastante cruel con ella, pero por otra parte, sentía que si pensaba más, se volvería loca de remate. necesitaba un poco de paz, escuchar de una chica, pero no sabía que chica. Por una parte podía contar con Pepper, pero temía su reacción. Además, con Bucky sintió aquella paz y un trozo de inocencia que no pensó que volvería a sentir.   
El lunes se tuvo que abrigar tanto como pudo. Nevaba con fuerza (no tanta como en Rusia) y le costo bastante escoger la ropa y encontrar los guantes. Su padre estaba como una rosa, mirando la nieve con una taza de café caliente. Solo le faltaba soltar una perla para que fuera una completa escena típica de película americana. Ella salió antes para no tener que correr tras el autobús, que tenía la calefacción a tope y daba un buen golpe en la cara. Finalmente, dentro de las aulas, todos seguían con los abrigos, ya que el director, rata de él, no había encendido la calefacción para poder ahorrar unos duros. Si querían ir a la máquina de café a por lo más caliente, simplemente en cada una de ellas había una cola kilometrica.  
-Tomad...ya me imaginaba que el cabrón de Fury este año también hará recortes...  
Era rico chocolate en un buen termo. Dios bendiga al creador de los termos. Evitaron a toda costa salir al recreo, pero igualmente Natasha y Clint se fueron a su escondite. Ella se vio en la mala necesidad de contarle todas las cosas que habían pasado y que tendrían que pasar si ella finalmente hablaba con Bucky. Clint le dijo que quizás tendría que guardarse los sentimiento. No por ella o por que el traidor de Barton estuviera enamorado de la rusa Romanoff, simplemente pensaba que a Steve no le sentaria bien. Sentía que el rubio tenía grandes sentimientos secretos por ella y por ello le había pedido que lo pensara con claridad   
-¡Romanoff!  
El grito era de una Sharon Carter realmente enfadada. Ella no sabía porque, así que se puso a la defensiva, rezando porque no fuera algo grave.  
-¿Qué quieres, Carter?  
-Aléjate ya Steve, ¿Te quedo claro, teñida?  
-Para empezar, mi color de pelo es natural- se enfado ante tal grave acusación- y segundo, es mi AMIGO y él tu ENEMIGO- recalco ambas palabras con fuerza. Realmente seguía sin comprender nada de esa chica. Si tanto amaba a Steve, no tendría que estar con Synthia y Fausto- no entiendo que tanto te quejas de que este hablando conmigo si te pasas la maldita vida al lado de Fausto. Realmente no te entiendo. Creo que realmente vives obsesionada de Steve y necesitas un psicologo  
-Por lo menos no juego a tres bandas...Dinos, hija de Putin: ¿sales con Bucky, Steve o Clint?  
-¿¡WHAT?!- era la acusación más tonta que le habían hecho en toda su vida. Eso significaba que alguien la vio ir al cine sola con Bucky, hablar solos Steve y ella en aquella fiesta y Clint ya ni idea- Solo son amigos, no estoy tan enferma como para jugar con tres hombre. No me puedo creer que pienses en ese tipo de cosas, 13  
Intentó marcharse pero le cogió del brazo y le soltó un puñetazo, descolocando por unos segundos a la rusa. En cuanto vio que le quería soltar otro golpe, no tardó en devolver por dos. Los alumnos se detuvieron a ver el conflicto y a gritar "pelea" o el nombre de la chica que perteneciera a su grupo. Los lideres de cada grupo no tardaron en entrar para separarlas, ya que la rusa se estaba ensañando con la rubia. Natasha le gritaba a Steve que la soltara mientras que Sharon gritaba intentando zafarse del agarre de Synthia de una forma un tanto insana.  
-¡Mantén a raya a tu bolchevique, Rogers!-le gritaba Pecado mientras intentaba calmar a Sharon, quien había renovado fuerzas al ver como Steve únicamente se preocupaba por Natasha  
-¡Mantén tú a raya a tu 13, Schmidt!- Natasha se relajó y se puso firme- ¡Os recuerdo a todos que la próxima no nos la perdonan, así que no busquéis pelea!  
-Avengers, Assemble!- gritó Thor haciendo que cada uno de ellos también lo gritara y se marchara.  
Los pasillos solo se quedaron con Hydra. Sin aprovecho para golpear a su amiga.  
-¡¿Estas loca, Sharon?! ¡Casi lo arruinas todo!  
-Esa cerda de Romanova...  
-Ahora se hace llamar Romanoff y esta con ellos a saber porque- dijo Rumlow- Pero Rogers tiene razón, una pelea más en los pasillos y la liamos buena  
-Quizás lo necesitamos- soltó Fausto de pronto.  
Viendo que podría ser peligroso comentar los ingeniosos planes de Fausto en el pasillo, decidieron dispersarse y esperar las instrucciones con el teléfono en mano.  
En la enfermería, Natasha intentaba no quejarse mucho de como Pepper limpiaba y sanaba sus heridas. A diferencia de Steve, que no dejaba de gritar a los demás "altos cargos" de que no tendrían que pasar esas cosas. Solo estaban presentes Tony, Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Wanda, Thor y Clint, que no sabían como decirle que no se esperaban una pelea a esas alturas de la evaluación y de la "preciosa" reunión con el director Fury.  
-¡Déjalos, Steve, ha sido mi culpa! ¡Escuece!-se quejo, pero Pepper siguió como si nada  
-No se que te ha dicho, pero me importa poco sabiendo que os habéis liado a hostias en medio del pasillo y casi sale un profesor a separaros...¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE PUEDEN EXPULSAR?!  
-PERDONA POR QUERER DEVOLVERLE LA HOSTIA QUE ME DIO, ROGERS  
-¿Cuál era el motivo por el que discutían?- preguntó Pepper, cortando con los gritos  
-Ella me obligaba a alejarme de Steve, me llamo teñida y le respondí que era natural y que Steve era mi amigo y su enemigo. También le dije que tenía que ir al psicólogo y me acuso de estar saliendo con Clint, Bucky e Steve a la vez, cosa que obvio que negue. Entonces me soltó un puñetazo y la pelea. El resto, ya es de sobra conocido  
-Ni que fueras la protagonista de un Shojo- se rio Clint- Esa chica tiene cada idea...  
-Centrémonos- obligó Tony- Da igual la razón, os habéis peleado y gracias a dios que ningún profesor, sobre todo Coulson, se ha enterado. la pregunta más importante es: ¿Qué harán ellos ahora?  
-No me gusta decirlo pero Tony tiene razón- entro Banner. Aquello solo hacía que el ego de su amigo creciera- He visto como sonreía Fausto, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. ¿os acordáis de Beth?  
-Beth era una chica que antes estudiaba aquí y estaba enamorada de Steve- le empezó a explicar en voz baja Pepper- actualmente esta en un ciclo medio de camarera, la expulsaron por una treta de Fausto y Loki, hermano de Thor al que le expulsaron porque Synthia lo delató. Ella no quería un colíder en el grupo.  
-Chicos, creo que tenemos que devolvérsela de la misma forma- entró Wanda. Ella siempre estaba comentando las ideas que previamente acordó con su inseparable mellizo Pietro, que no estaba presente por estar habland con los simpatizantes- dándoles un golpe que jamás olvidarán...  
-Eso es bajarse a su nivel demasiado- dijo Steve- y algo que nos ha caracterizado siempre es la sinceridad y honestidad. No podemos, a estas alturas, cambiar nuestra política. ¿Qué pensaran nuestros simpatizantes?  
-amigos míos, podríamos hacer una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como se hacían antes: nuestro mejor luchador contra el suyo- dijo Thor, sorprendiendo a los demás- el ganador manda en lo que resta de curso  
-Eso significaría hacer un consejo de guerra en navidad y no quiero manchar las únicas vacaciones que nos quedan viendo la fea cara de Pecado- Dijo Tony  
-Creo que te tendría que preocupar más los planes de Fausto y de Zola antes que tan guapa es la líder del bando enemigo- reitero Bruce- No podemos permitir que expulsen a nadie más y menos herido de verdad. El seguro escolar se pondrá a investigar y mandará absurdas charlas de compañerismo una vez más  
-Lo de la pelea es inminente- dijo Bucky por fin- El consejo de guerra también es inminente. La pregunta es solo cuando. Hoy ha sido Natasha, mañana cualquiera. Y lo sabemos todos perfectamente. La única pregunta es cuando.  
-Buck, tendríamos que evitar la pelea, y lo sabes- dijo Clint- Ellos son traicioneros y saben que no vamos todos a darnos de leches como vikingos. Podrían enviar ratas a dañar lo poco que amamos para que vayamos a ese bando. ¿Por qué sino ha pasado esta pelea? ¿no has escuchado el motivo?  
-Creo que necesitamos una jornada de reflexión, todos- dijo Steve finalmente- No nos arriesgaremos a nada hasta que cada uno tenga claro  
Pepper ayudo a levantarse a Natasha, quien lucia un rostro diferente, con una tirita. Estaba seria. Había perdido con todo aquello las horas restantes y no sabía como explicarselo a su padre. "Papa, me he peleado con la hija del anfitrión de aquella fiesta", la castigaba de por vida. Fueron a la clase a por sus cosas y luego a casa, donde se dedicó a pensar en todo en un corto tiempo, sentada en el frío y mojado columpio. Ella no era así de violenta, pero Sharon conseguía, de una manera u otra, encenderla cual chimenea.  
-¿Qué haces, Nat?- le preguntó Bucky al otro lado de la valla.- te vas a helar como una niña  
-Pensar- fue lo único que contestó ella desde su sitio  
-Yo que tu daría por vencida a Sharon- dijo finalmente él. Esta si saltar o no la valla para ir a su lado- Ella siempre ha sido así, es muy fan de las cosas románticas. El recuerdo de Peggy siempre la perseguirá y es lo que realmente la enferma  
-Todavía estoy alucinada por lo de Peggy- dijo Romanoff yendo a su encuentro- ¿todos la queríais?  
-No sabes cuanto- dijo el- era valiente, luchadora, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo correcto. Nunca conocerás a nadie así. Seguro que os llevaríais muy bien. Yo siempre he pensado que lo malo de ella era que no pudo evitar el peor de los males: que su hermana se hiciera buena amiga de Synthia y amiga de Fausto.  
-No se como ha podido pensar que estoy jugando contigo, Clint e Steve de esa forma romántica...Se nota que no me conoce  
-¿Te molesta todavía esa chorrada?  
-Si- admitió finalmente, en frente suyo- me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy enamorada de uno de mis amigos y va ella y suelta eso. Me dieron más fuerzas para querer darle su merecido  
-Uh, enamorada, ¿segura? ¿de quien?- preguntó rápido Bucky  
-No puedo decirlo- dijo ella sonrojada- Si lo digo, quizás se va a reír de mi  
-Venga, Romanoff, no me hagas esto- dijo estirando de sus suaves mejillas- dijo o te estiro más fuerte  
-Esto es chantaje, Barnes- se quejo ella, intentando soltarse de su agarre- te lo digo si me sueltas.  
Este dudo antes de soltarla. Natasha echo a correr a su casa, pero Bucky la detuvo. ¡Maldijo el momento en el que se olvido que Bucky saltaba bien y a la primera las vallas! De la fuerza, ambos cayeron al suelo.  
-¡Tramposa!  
-¡Pesado!  
Ambos estaban frente a frente, y ambos querían mirar a otra parte, pero no podían. Era como un momento absurdo de una película absurda de amor y romance pastelero.  
-Eres tu, ¿contento?  
Por fin, Natasha dijo las palabras que Bucky quería escuchar. No pudo evitar intentar besarla, pero justo llegó el padre de Natasha y se vieron obligados a levantarse y fingir que hablaban como si nada. Le quiso invitar a pasar, pero se negó, alegando que había dejado la casa sola y sin vigilancia.  
Para hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos en la casa, Natasha tuvo que esperar al día siguiente. Estaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba alegando que le daba miedo pensar que cualquier profesor entrara y la expulsara por lo que pasó con Sharon. En el patio, le contó todo a Clint, alegando que en realidad era miedo, pero este la animo a hacer lo que creía correcto a pesar de estar en época de guerra. Sharon Carter y todas las mujeres de Hydra se dedicaron a alejarse de cualquier problema, por lo que fue un día tranquilo, hasta llegar a la casa. Sabía que debían hablar. Tiró su mochila al salón y salió corriendo a la valla, esperando a que él saliera.  
-¡Nat!- llamó su atención. Estaban frente a frente, sin saber que decir, intentando evitar cualquier metedura de pata- Antes de nada: yo también te amo  
Aquello hizo que a la chica se le abrieran los ojos como platos.  
-Entonces...¿Que somos?- preguntó, dubitativa  
-¿Dos personas que comparten un mismo sentimiento sin saber como definir hasta que se conozcan con un chocolate caliente delante?  
-¿Me estas proponiendo una cita este fin de semana, a pesar de la nieve en nuestra panadería?  
-Tu lo has dicho  
Ambos sonrieron. Que tontería más grande. En algo tenían razón, el amor los hacía comportarse como niños pequeños. Podían decir que estaban intentando hacer una relación bien. Natasha no pudo evitar acercarse tanto como la fría valla le dejaba, para poder besarlo. Ambos intentaron que fuera acorde, intentando no dejar mala impresión, saboreando tanto como podían.  
-¡BUCKY!  
El grito era de Steve, desde la puerta, se veía enfadado, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Ambos se tuvieron que separar de inmediato, sonrojados de la vergüenza. Natasha lo saludó antes de despedirse de James y volver a su casa para estudiar.  
En cuanto James volvió y cogió su chocolate, empezaron los problemas que ninguno de los dos quería que empezara. Pero no podían evitarlos. Ambos estaban enamorados de la misma pelirroja natural. Steve se fue de la casa, sin resolver nada, intentando no empezar una guerra civil. Se fue directo a la casa de su "segundo mejor amigo" Tony, que estaba intentando estudiar con Pepper.  
-la madre que os pario...Pedazo ojo que teneis ambos- soltó Tony al terminar de escuchar toda la historia- ¿Qué harás?  
-¿La verdad? Ni idea- decía un resignado capitán- temía este momento desde la fiesta  
-Creo que es momento de que ejecutemos el plan que ideamos las chicas- entro Pepper a trapo- Más ahora que estas así.  
Ambos chicos miraron a Pepper. Ese tipo de planes no se le ocurrían a ella, pero no le quedaba otra. Se resigno a hacer ese plan, mientras que Tony lo seguía desaprobando con mucha fuerza. No aceptaba que el gran capitán fuera a hacer esas cosas.


	12. Bella Calamidad

-¿Os hace una cita doble? ¡Sería como Staron y Bucknat!  
La cara de asombro de Natasha era superlativo y la cara de horror de Bucky era como si hubiera visto la peor de sus pesadillas vuelta realidad en ese momento. Ambos asintieron lentamente, y cuando la feliz pareja se marcho, ambos se pellizcaron mutuamente. No estaban soñando.  
Todo aquello empezó al día siguiente de que Natasha y Bucky se besaran y Steve se marchara a donde Tony, intentando buscar un poco de consuelo. Finalmente, se supo del plan que idearon las chicas, especialmente Wanda, Bobbie y la misma trío sabía como atacar directamente a Synthia y como intentar recuperar a la antigua Sharon.  
-Simplemente finge que la amas. Luego quizás, de su vieja yo, te llegas a enamorar, pero por lo menos, el inicio finge bien. Steve, tu eres su cura.  
-¡Eso es muy bajo, Pep!  
-Ah, ¿Y lo que le hicieron a Beth? ¿Y a Wanda? Vale, es la hermana de nuestra difunta gran amiga, pero actualmente es una mala persona por la influencia de Synthia. ¡Tenemos que apartarla de Hydra como sea!  
-¡¿PERO ESE COMO SEA TIENE QUE SER ASÍ DE RASTRERO?!  
-Tony, piénsalo también de otra forma: Steve ama a Natasha y ella por fin se ha declarado a Buck, ¿Te parece bien que ande cual zombi, mostrando su derrota? Pueden decir cosas falsas de Nat y liarla. Además, en ningún momento le has dicho que la amas, Steve, y Bucky ha sido listo, la ha llevado al cine, vive al lado de ella... tienes pocas posibilidades de algo, amigo. Aunque sea, pensadlo  
Y vaya que lo pensaron.Las mujeres despechadas eran las peores enemigas, entonces, si despechaban aun mas a la Carter, sabían que creaban un problema mayor. Pero, si hacían una farsa que se mantenía vivo hasta la universidad, quizás si que lograban que al dejarla, todo estuviera bien. Nada era seguro, pero mucho menos con esa idea y la verdad, no le apetecía en absoluto fingir besos con la hermana de su fallecida novia.  
Al llegar el día siguiente, vio como la rusa llegaba y los saludaba como siempre, como si el beso que el presenció fuera un simple chiste de mal gusto. Quizás ella se preocupaba por él y no quería dañarlo. Quizás...nada. Se subieron y Nat se sentó al lado Clint y empezaron a hablar del capitulo de Agents of Shield. En clase se comportó como siempre. Hasta en el patio despareció con Clint, donde le contó absolutamente todo.  
-¡Tienes que hablar con Steve hoy mismo! Mierda, mañana es viernes...  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?  
-No...no te lo puedo decir. Solo hablalo con él antes de mañana, ¿Vale?  
Natasha no entendía el porque de la urgencia, pero le hizo caso. Nada más terminar las clases, lo siguió hasta su estudio de pintura. Él no quería que ella fuera, necesitaba pensar en el plan de las chicas de Avengers y con ella al lado, solo le daban ganas de confesar, aunque fuera demasiado tarde, sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero ella iba detrás de él con la simple idea de hablar de lo que vio. Luego, seguro, iría a su casa para pensar en la cita con su mejor amiga. ¡Que gran ayuda!  
-Ponte frente a mi, con una bonita sonrisa y quietecita  
ninguno de los dos supo en que momento se detuvieron para pintar un pequeño retrato de Natasha. La gente miraba por las ventaneras del estudio de Rogers para saber que estaba haciendo, y se quedaron sorprendidos ante su modelo.  
-Nattie, te pedí que pensaras bien lo de Bucky, es mi mejor amigo y, obviamente, no quiero que le hagan daño  
-Pero yo lo quiero y los dos estamos dispuestos a conocernos más y definir bien nuestra situación. Queremos las cosas bien, así que...  
-No vais a estar mucho tiempo juntos  
-¿Qué te pasa, Steve? ¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte un poco?  
-...No puedo decirtelo ahora  
-¿igual que Clint? si no se nada, todo esto no sirve para nada!  
Natasha se frustraba por momentos. Quería saber, y nadie le dejaba. Aquello era tan útil como hacer matemáticas estando en Latín. La rusa se marcho cuando Rogers dejo de pintar, alegando que se esperaba más de una persona que confió en ella. Steve sabía que iba a acceder a aquel absurdo plan solo para saber si le iba a fastidiar a Natasha. Parecía que solo lo veía como un amigo de todo el mundo menos Hydra, incapaz de llevar una relación después del accidente de su chica por culpa de un coche negro nunca encontrado. La amaba tanto que dolía, y su cuadro recién pintado lo sabía perfectamente.  
-Buck...¿seguro que no pasa nada con Steve? Lo noto raro y la gente me dice que hable con él, pero nadie dice nada  
-Eso me preocupa. Steve siempre ha sido sincero, y por ello, en cualquier momento te dira lo que pasa- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su chica. Que bien le sonaba. "SU chica".  
Ambos estaban en el sofá, abrazados, pensando en la primera cita como pareja que tendrían el sábado. Todavía no sabían como contarselo al resto de los vengadores, pero tampoco había prisa. Solo era el primer dia post beso en la nieve, y no querían presionar las cosas. Suaves y bien hechas las querían.  
-Me tendría que ir a casa...mañana, hay clase y mi padre en cualquier momento llegará a casa  
-¿Crees que tenga que ir a donde tu padre cuando decidamos si ser novios serios o no?  
-Creo que si lo dices en navidades con un vodka auténtico ruso te deja- rio Natasha  
James era muy diferente su ex. Demasiado diferente. No la presionaba. La dejaba ir. Ambos amaban la tranquilidad con la que estaban en cada momento, no presionando cada uno de los detalles. Eso era lo que ella amaba más. Un novio con cabeza.  
¿Novio?  
Novio.  
¡Ay, que tenía un novio yanqui!  
No supo ella siquiera como logro actuar con naturalidad al ver a su padre con una copa de coñac viendo las noticias en su idioma natal. Subió a su habitación y grito como una fangirl antes de vestir su camisón e intentar terminar sus deberes antes de acostarse.  
el viernes fue como otro viernes cualquiera. Realmente no había nada nuevo, ya que ni Bucky ni Natasha se atrevían a hacer nada delante de la gente todavía. Clint la instaba a hablar y presionar con Steve, pero ella no podía ante la gran ignorancia que recibía de su amigo. La tarde se la paso en la tienda de Hope, buscando algo perfecto para la cita. Ella no sabía que era para una cita, solo una ocasión especial, que supo resolver con soltura y solo dos horas probando diferentes cosas.  
Realmente tenía un nudo en la garganta. En cualquier momento de la tarde, James llamaría a su puerta y se irían al centro a pasar una de sus mejores tardes. Incluso cuando el chico llamó, sintió que el nudo en la garganta la oprimía más. No sabía que comentar. Simplemente lo saludo como una lerda y se marcharon. La llevó a jugar un rato a los recreativos, a dar un paseo y jugar un poco con la nieve, como si fueran niños. Realmente todo aquello animaba a la rusa de una forma que él lograba comprender sin saber ella como. ¡Hasta la besó en la nieve! Todo era realmente precioso, como si las ideas las hubiera sacado de las películas románticas americanas. Aun mojados, entraron en su panadería y pidieron cruasanes rellenos y chocolate caliente. Se quedaron hablando, dejando que se conocieran más, hasta el mínimo gusto, sin perder ningún detalle.  
-¿el lunes lo hacemos oficial?- preguntó Bucky  
-A Partir de hoy, somos novios- dijo sonrojada Natasha  
Hasta los besos eran del sabor del chocolate.  
Paso el domingo y el lunes, en el mismo autobus, reprimieron las ganas de estar juntos, solo para que Natasha pudiera hablar con Clint. Dentro del aula, por fin, se atrevieron a contarselo a los chicos. Pero al parecer, no era la única novedad de aquel principios de semana. Sharon e Steve entraron juntos por la puerta y ella ni siquiera fue al lado de Synthia. Se quedaban con Avengers.  
-Natasha y yo somos novios...  
-¡Felicidades, Nat!- grito emocionada Pepper  
-¡Que bien!- grito Sharon- me alegro por vosotros...ya somos dos parejas antes de navidad  
Steve se veía con una sonrisa nada característico en él. Era realmente falsa, pero esa sonrisa era la que mantenía feliz a Sharon. Todo el mundo quedo helado ante la noticia. Realmente devastadora. Eso significaba que Sharon, sistemáticamente, era una vengadora.  
-Nos...nos alegramos de ello- dijo Natasha un tanto cortada. Realmente no sabía si aquello era bueno por algún lado. Realmente veía muy mal aquello, como si un pequeño parasito se acabara de alojar.  
-¿Os hace una cita doble? ¡Sería como Staron y Bucknat!  
La cara de asombro de Natasha era superlativo y la cara de horror de Bucky era como si hubiera visto la peor de sus pesadillas vuelta realidad en ese momento. Ambos asintieron lentamente, y cuando la feliz pareja se marcho, ambos se pellizcaron mutuamente. No estaban soñando.  
Ahí era donde empezaba todo. La semana fue realmente de las más raras que había visto Natasha. Steve solamente estaba con la rubia, mimándola y animándola a recuperar su vieja amistad con las demás vengadoras, pero ella se empecinaba a estar únicamente con Steve. Tony mostraba abiertamente que no confiaba en ella, y Clint simplemente no le hablaba, como si jamás hubiera entrado. Él sabía de sobra que pasaba, pero si no abría la boca, era simplemente porque conocía los límites. Pensaba en contárselo a Natasha, pero Sharon estaba realmente interesada en hacer una buena amistad y no lo veía prudente. Realmente, no era prudente hablar de una verdad si no tenía un confidente en buenas condiciones.  
El sábado llego la cita doble, y vio entre otras cosas, lo que era una auténtica guerra de parejas, a ver cual hacía más muestras de cariño. Bucky no quería besarla delante de Steve, pero tampoco quería quedarse atrás y dar motivos de duda absurda a la idiota de Carter. Si aquello era venganza, era una venganza realmente cutre.  
-¡Esto hay que repetirlo!  
-Di que si...- fingió el mismo animo que tenía la Carter.  
En el fondo, le daba pena ver todo aquello. Ella realmente no sabía porque, no veía a Steve tan motivado en esa relación que su chica. Seguro que su desmotivación estaba ligado con esa cosa que nadie le quería contar. Lo más extraño fue como la semana siguiente, Steve no se reunió ningún día con los chicos de la banda. Estaba todo el día con Sharon, en aquel romance absurdo. Como si Avengers e Hydra jamás hubieran existido y reinara una bonita paz. Le parecía absurdo. ¡Ya ni iba a la casa de Bucky!  
Ella llegó a preguntar por una segunda cita doble. Natasha iba a rechazarla, alegando que prefería estudiar a aguantar otra situación de títere, pero el traidor de su chico accedió. Él estaba dispuesto a aguantar a la mujer con tal de hablar con su amigo.  
Tuvieron que esperar hasta el sábado, donde el plan era realmente absurdo. Hablar con Sharon era realmente monotemático: "Steve esto, lo otro, como impresionarlo..." era peor que una clase de economía. Ella apenas hablaba, y le podían responder pequeñas cosas. Ella siempre parecía aliviarse ante las palabras "yo también".  
-si es que esto es perfecto, Natasha, cada uno en su lugar  
-NAT  
Ambas chicas se giraron para ver como llegaba Clint respirando fuerte, como si hubiera llegado corriendo. Sharon se marcho ante su petición, bastante apurado. Ella no entendía el porque de su llegada. La obligó a salir y la llevó al callejón de al lado, rezando a que nadie llegara a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.  
-Clint, esto es sin duda la segunda cosa más misteriosa que...  
-¡Escucha!- la sorprendió. Clint nunca gritaba, y menos para callar- Nat, tenéis que alejar enseguida a Steve de Sharon. Esa mujer es un parásito. ¡Esta dejando el grupo sin líder!  
-¡Relaja!- exigió Natasha- Dime ahora mismo todo, absolutamente todo. ¡Y me da igual que este nevando!  
-¡Maldita sea, Natasha, Sharon este apartando a Steve de su alto cargo! ¡Cunde la anarquía! A este paso, Tony o Bucky tendrán que coger el poder o estamos perdidos.  
-Clint, te conozco, me mientes- dijo Natasha intentando deshacerse de los copos que sobre poblaban su gorro- ¿Qué sabes?  
-Synthia esta detrás de todo esto  
-¿Perdón?  
-Fausto armo parte de este lío para desgobernar Avengers y Synthia lo apoyó. El sábado Sharon pidió a Steve ser novios y como por fin accedió, Sharon aparta a Steve de todo. ¡Absolutamente todo! Pero...no se porque Steve accedió esta vez, sin amenazas ni lios....  
-A veces pienso que sabes más de Synthia y no quieres hablar  
-A veces pienso que sabes más de Synthia y no quieres hablar  
Simplemente se separaron, ya que Clint se negaba a hablar más. Pero cuando Natasha entro en el canal, encontró a su chico y su mejor amigo peleando. Era horrible. Nunca pensó que vería luchar con tanta fuerza a dos grandes amigos como eran "Starbucks".  
-¡Todo esto es tu culpa, perra pelirroja!- grito Sharon intentando pegarla  
-¡Pero si yo acabo de entrar!  
Empujó a la rubia contra la mesa de billar e intentó separarlos, pero era prácticamente imposible. Solo lo consiguió gracias al pobre mesero, que los expulsó nada más lograr separarlos. Cada pareja volvió por su pie. Natasha y Bucky vieron la hora y decidieron que cada uno iría a su casa, ya discutirían más tarde del porque. Aun tenía las palabras de la rubia, que era su culpa, pero si nadie se dignaba a contar realmente que había pasado, difícilmente lograrían algo.  
Llegó a casa y se quitó el gorro y el abrigo para poder ponerlos a secar. Iba a pedirle a Barton que hicieran Skype cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era un blanco Steve, intentando respirar.  
-¿No has dejado a tu novia en su casa?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar mientras le ayudaba a sacudirse la nieve antes de entrar a su casa  
Dentro le ofreció un poco del café que su padre había dejado hecho para ella. Este seguía mirando con desprecio y no aceptaba que su niña le ofreciera sus galletas dinosaurio y su café para que hablaran solos en cocina, ya que este quería que su charla fuera rápida.  
-Lo siento mucho, no pretendía terminar así nuestras citas- intentó disculpase Steve, pero a Natasha no le cuadraban las cosas.  
-Dime la verdad, Steve, ¿Qué pasa con Sharon?- ella no tenía trapos cuando hablaba de aquello. Simplemente lo soltó junto con la información de Barton- Clint me sacó para decirme que los planes de Fausto y Synthia es dejar Avengers sin capitán y estan usando a Sharon. Tu siempre decías que no la amabas. ¿Cómo puedes estar con una persona que no amas? Exijo saber que esta pasando de verdad  
-Tragándome todo el amor que tengo por la persona que si amo- dijo finalmente tras un silencio pesado- Pepper y las chicas echan de menos a la vieja y fuerte Sharon. Ella en su día, con su hermana, eran las mejores, pero algo pasó y ahora, si no estoy con ella, no la recuperaremos  
-Eres el peor mártir de la historia- solo pudo decir Natasha. Lo decía con toda la sinceridad que tenía- Eso no es sacrificarse por amor, es hacer el mandril con el corazón de Sharon. ¡Ella te ama! ¡Como sepa la verdad, con razón un día saldrá con un arma y nos matará mientras damos clase! Steve, hay mejores métodos en esta vida. Tu eres el capitán, el que nos lidera de la mejor forma posible, tienes que ser un modelo a seguir de honestidad y amistad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué accediste, Steve?  
-¡Por ti! ¡Natasha, yo te amo!- aquella repentina declaración dejó descolocada a la pobre rusa- Te quiero y me siento como un estúpido cantante llorica cada vez que te veo con mi mejor amigo. Bucky sabe lo que siento por ti y fue por eso que no peleamos. Pepper también y dijo que las chicas de Hydra no podían verme vencido, así que idearon esa mentira que malamente coincidió con una másde las tretas de Fausto, ¿vale?  
Ella no sabía que responder. Nunca se vio en ese tipo de situaciones y realmente eran sorprendentes a la par de fuertes. ¡Tenía dos hombres detrás de ella! Pero...  
-Me alagas, Steve, de veras, pero...yo amo a Bucky- Dijo finalmente ella- Él despierta en mi cosas que no pense que volvería a sentir. Es maravilloso estar con James. Pero a ti solo te veo como...como un hermano  
Steve notó que se rompía en mil pedazos, como un cristal. Eran las palabras más fuertes que había escuchado nunca. Eran pesadas, como un yunque, y ni siquiera sabía como lidiar con aquellas. Lo dejo estar, era imposible luchar contra aquello, y se marchó con las galletas en el bolsillo.  
Natasha simplemente quería ir a su sala de baile.  
Bailar para olvidar todo aquello.


	13. Dulce Falsedad

Natasha agradeció ese fin de semana más de lo que su padre podía imaginar. Por una parte, estaban los estudios. Tenía que seguir esforzándose para su carrera (la que aún tenía que escoger). Por otra parte, quería pensar muy detenidamente todo lo que pasaba entre Bucky, Steve y ella.  
No podía ignorar el gran problema.  
había ignorado a todo el mundo para poder pensar. Aún recordaba las palabras que le gritó Sharon y la pelea. Clint no llego a contar aquellos secretos que todo el mundo quería saber. Pero lo que realmente la tenía confusa eran los sentimientos de Steve Rogers. La forma en la que le confesó sus sentimientos, esa sinceridad en sus claros ojos, era peor de lo que ella misma pensaba. Sabía que esos dos eran grandes amigos, desde la infancia, y ella intentaba no ser una Yoko Ono, pero al parecer la había pifiado. Sharon Carter tenía razón y la causante de la pelea había sido ella. Bueno, si la pelea hubiera sido por ella, realmente no podía hacerle mucho caso a 13. La verdad, no sabia porque las chicas de Avengers querían que esa mujer volviera. No tenia ni un trozo de personalidad. Le faltaba carácter y personalidad. Ella no tenia nada que ver con la imagen que la gente recordaba de ella con Peggy viva. Era un antónimo completo. Sin duda alguna, el amos había cambiado demasiado su vida.  
Pero se convención una vez mas que el chico al que había escogido como pareja era Bucky y no otro. El era quien lograba emocionar a Natasha Romanoff y hacerla olvidar de Shostakov. Sin duda alguna, se había ganado con creces cada uno de los besos que le iba dando. Mas no se podía hacer.  
El lunes fue un día realmente pesado. No solo por la nieve, si no por las noticias que el profesorado iba dando sobre el futuro de las materias después de la pausa navideña. La mayoría de los alumnos eran conscientes de que no harían nada durante esas fiestas, no se acordarían de la existencia de su mochila. Pero, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Todos votaban a favor de las cosas después de las fiestas. Ella ya estaba pensando en cosas que hacer con Bucky, pero ya sabia que, con todo lo que había que estudiar, lo tendría muy difícil. Bueno, lo importante era la compañía y no las cosas que ver y hacer. Además, si se les acoplaba todavía la pareja feliz, estaban en problemas.  
-Nat, amiga, ¿sabes la que liaste?  
-Cuando llegué de hablar contigo se estaban dando de leches, yo no sabía, y siguen sin decirme de que fue- intentó explicarle a Clint, pero este seguía un tanto mosqueado- De verdad, Clint  
-Si me preocupa ahora la imagen que vayas a tener dentro de Avengers- dijo él, bajando el volumen- además, hay que contar con la opinión de Hydra  
-Pepper seguía como siempre, con eso me basta- dijo ella, tranquila y desenfadada- No siento que haya echo nada malo, simplemente soy sincera con mis sentimientos. Yo amo a James, y quiero intentarlo con el, no con Steve, por mucho que haya sido la persona que tanto me ha ayudado.  
-Se como te sientes, yo sentí algo parecido, pero cúbrete las espaldas, Nat, se esta armando la de Troya  
-Eso...tu anima  
La verdad, es que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar la burbuja que se estaba formando. Las miradas, los murmullos, todo, en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Y ella sabía que no había echo  
nada, que todo era una exageración de todo. Ella simplemente estaba saliendo con Bucky. ¿tenía que salir obligatoriamente con Steve? ¡Lo veía como un gran amigo, por dios!  
-¡Nattie!- encima, la rubia de Sharon seguía empeñada en esas salidas por parejas. Era como si buscara más su ruina que la de Steve- ¿Qué te parece ir este jueves vamos a por la oferta de cubo de pollo?  
Ella no quería, pero se vi obligada a acceder. Verdaderamente, no tenía otra. No quería acrecentar ningún rumor más. se dejó llevar por el momento . Necesitaba del saber de Clint para inculpar a Synthia y a Sharon para poder dejar a Steve hacer bien su vida. No podía dejar que se sacrificara fingiendo un amor que no sentía.  
-Nat, hoy vienes conmigo- dijo serio Clint, sorprendiendo a Buck, quien la dejo ir.  
Este la llevó hasta un colegio de primaria cerrado. Con la hora que era, y la que estaba cayendo, era normal no ver a ningún alumno. Lo siguió por el patio hasta entrar en lo que era el gimnasio. Ella no entendía, pero lo seguía igualmente.  
-Clint.. - lo llamo mientras veía como tocaba caba uno de los ladrillos  
\- Aquí esta- grito victorioso- admira esta caja, Nattie  
Ella lo cogió con suma delicadeza, y cuando lo abrió, era una grabadora de mano, de aquellas antiguas con su casete. Le dio al Play y hablaron una voces muy conocidas. Eran Synthia y Rumlow. Hablaban de cosas que chicos de bachillerato no harían jamas, cosas que no pensó escuchar jamás. Sin duda, con aquella grabación, Clint lograría encarcelarlos por una temporada. Pero escucho lo mas fuerte. Lo que de verdad había clavado y ganado su atención. Lo que de verdad había encendido en ella una chispa de ira y sed de venganza.  
-¿porque no has llevado esta grabación a la policía? Ella tendría que estar en la cárcel por criminal  
-Muy fácil, ese caso esta cerrado- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- además, si se llega a saber que eso es real, la guerra cogerá otro color. La verdadera guerra nace de la sospecha, no del hecho. Además, durante el tiempo que seguí en Hydra, busque el móvil, todo, pero... Casi me cazaron y lo tuve que dejar. Di por hecho que des...  
\- ay, Clint, ¿Por esto te pegaban?- cortó ella, con ganas de abrazar a su amigo.  
\- me pegaban para que no dijera nada, solo sospechaban. Si te lo digo es por como se esta portando Sharon. Les escuche de planes contra Steve, saben de tu rechazo, algunos integrantes de Avengers te pueden mirar con malos ojos... por eso, llévatela contigo, escóndela donde sea, pero, que nadie sepa la verdad, por favor  
-Clint, no puedes pedirme eso, la gente tiene que saber que...  
-No tiene que saber nada- dijo serio, empezando a arrepentirse de haber contado su mayor secreto- con eso, la gente dirá que soy traidor. El caso esta cerrado. Como se abra, sabrán todo. Se salpicara muchas cosas. Solo somos un grupo de chicos de bachiller, no la mafia italiana  
-Vale, lo guardaré- dijo ella, metiéndolo con sumo cuidado en su mochila  
-Solamente dáselo a la policía cuando desaparezca por lo menos dos días  
Natasha volvió sola a su casa, ya que Clint tenía que ir a hablar con Steve al taller. Todavía no se creía que tuviera semejante prueba solida en su espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder...pero no  
podía hacer nada. Acababa de dar su palabra. Y tenía razón: solo tenían eso. Necesitaban algo más, algo que seguramente solo Sharon podía darles. No lo daría ni harta grifa.  
-Nat, ha preguntado por ti el vecino...¿No le estarás poniendo tan pronto los cuernos?  
Esa pregunta de su padre la sorprendió. Ella negó con "no" alto y claro y dejo su mochila para ir a ver a su chico. No entendía la razón de tener que ir a visitarla si tenía su teléfono móvil y solo era una tarde con Clint, no con un chico de Hydra.  
-¿Por qué has ido a mi casa? ¡Tengo telefono! -Al que no has contestado-respondió dejandola pasar a dentro de su casa. Seguro que estaba solo y por eso la dejaba- lo importante es que por lo menos ahora se que estas bien y que has vuelto sola a casa  
-No tuve otra, hablamos y luego él tenía cosas que hacer  
Aquello no podía considerarse mentir, ya que era parte de la verdad y la otra simplemente la omitía.  
-se que me quieres, pero no...  
-¿Steve ha hablado contigo?  
-Y me dijo que me amaba y yo lo rechacé- se lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo- yo te amo a ti, Clint es como mi hermano y Steve tendrá que conformarse con ser mi buen amigo. Le he dado vueltas al asunto, pero me he dado cuenta de que pensando, uno pierde tiempo.  
Bucky rió ante el comentario de la chica. Entonces, ella se atrevió a preguntar lo que rondaba en su cabeza desde el momento que escuchó la grabación.  
-¿Cómo murió Peggy Carter?  
-Todo el mundo sabe que fue un coche negro que la atropelló y se dio a la fuga- dijo como si nada- Sharon iba con ella, de vuelta a la casa, hubo muchos testigos. Algunos dicen que desguazaron el coche y por ello nunca lo encontraron, y otros que fue planificado, pero los accidentes ocurren- dijo un poco tenso  
-¿Tu opinas eso?  
-¿Por qué no debería ser un accidente? Ah, si, porque no me fio de Sharon- soltó al final- Ya por aquel entonces, las hermanas estaban enfrentadas, pero no abiertamente, ya que muy pocos sabíamos que le encantaba encontrarse con Fausto. No me extrañaría que ella no fuera a hacer nada por salvarla, a pesar de sus lloros... para mi siguen siendo malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Pero nunca le die a Steve mis sospechas. Aunque ya da igual  
-¿Por qué da igual?  
-Se cerro el caso como todos, al poco tiempo. Un simple atropello de alguien a quien no se pudo identificar... solo un coche con una matricula que nadie grabo... hacemos mucho  
Natasha lo dejo estar y hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Realmente las sospechas crecían en su cabeza, y durante los días hasta el sábado solo podía pensar en una persona: Sharon Carter. Aquella chica rubia que se la pasaba de una forma un tanto insana pegada a a su amigo Steve. Siempre tranquilizaba a Bucky, diciendo que solo sentía lastima por su atrapado amigo, porque no podía hablar de los planes que estaba trazando en su mente.  
Aunque siempre estuviera su maldita promesa vigente.  
-Nattie, quedemos con nuestros chicos para ir al Papizza  
-Bien, ahora le digo...¿a las siete?- fingió lo mejor que pudo. Realmente no sabía que levantaba aquella mujer en ella.  
Dejaron las cosas en su casa y fueron al restaurante, donde ellos ya los esperaban. Al ver la enorme carpeta, supo al instante que Steve fue sacado de su taller de arte, por mucho que estuviera con una de sus súper sonrisas. Cada uno de ellos pidió unas porciones y su refresco. En cuanto Sharon se fue, empezaron los problemas.  
-¿Tu de que vas, Steve? ¡No puedes seguir engañandola!  
-Este no es tu trabajo, asi que calla y dejame con mi novia  
-Estas haciendo esto porque Natasha te rechazo, y tio, no esta bien  
-No entiendes que...  
-Chicos, calmaros, en cualquier momento vuelve Sharon- intento intervenir Natasha en vano  
-Tu calla, que es por tu culpa- le dijo sin medir Steve  
-¿Por elegirme a mi?- le preguntó irónico Bucky- Respeta a Natasha  
Las cosas se estaban sobrecalentando hasta el punto de que los dos mejores amigos, lo que siempre habían pegado juntos, como Starsky & Hutsch, estaban luchando entre ellos dos. ¡No aguaban más! Ella intentaba separarlos antes de que Sharon llegara y volviera a echarle la culpa, solo que esa vez con razón. Ella los vio y le preguntaba que pasaba. La rusa se vio obligada a acceder a irse de ahí, con Bucky. Pidió perdón a los dueños y a Sharon, alegando que habían discutido y peleado por una cosa sin razón. Ni miró a Steve. No podía. Ella también estaba en contra de todo aquello que estaba haciendo con la pobre rubia, que seguía confusa.  
-Esta es la maldita culpa de Hydra... meten a un parasito rubio y así estamos  
-Entiende que ella esta enamorada de Steve...y la gente enamorada hace cosas estúpidas, como tú ahora. ¡Esto no esta bien, James! No podemos enseñarle a tortazos lo que es bueno o no. Rogers ya es mayorcito  
-Lo se, siempre hemos sido amigos, siempre hemos peleado por nuestros ideales de libertad, siempre hemos estado juntos hasta el final...Realmente me jode que nos peleemos por algo o alguien...sin ofender  
-No me ofendes, y me muestras un lado mucho mas tierno y leal que ningún otro, así que tranquilo, ¿vale?- le dio un beso en la mejilla, suave-Hablemos de un futuro no muy lejano, yendo a una universidad, a terminar nuestras carreras. No me has dicho hasta ahora que pretendes hacer  
-Y tu tampoco los tuyos...  
-Ya sabes que todavía estoy dudando entre tres carreras, mentiroso, pero no me has dicho las tuyas  
-Mira, me acabo de salvar porque te dejo en tu puerta. Tranquila con todo, ¿vale?  
Pero no estaba tranquila. A esas alturas, todo el mundo sabría de Natasha y todo lo que había pasado. Debía hablar con todos y buscar pistas. Debía encontrar una forma de olvidarse de todo el contenido  
de las grabaciones que había guardado con sumo cuidado. Ella no podía entrar y manipular la perfectamente tejida tela de araña de aquella guerra nacida de la simple sospecha y odios bien alimentados para hacerlos odiar entre ellos. Ella todavía no estaba instalada definitivamente y en cualquier momento podría pasar por su puerta y ver las cajas de mudanza, se iría dejando a Natasha Romanoff para ser Natalia Romanova, la apartada, con la que una persona fácilmente podía burlarse.  
No, debía mostrar la más de las perfectas máscaras para no verse afectada por toda la nueva realidad. Solo le mostraría su verdadera yo a quienes se lo merecían.


	14. Ir para no Volver

Después de rezar a todo lo existente, llegaron las fiestas de Navidad. Era un respiro que necesitaba con urgencia. Tenía que estudiar y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, algo que vería casi imposible de realizar. Necesitaría una buena agenda.  
Las chicas hablaban de comprar regalos para sus chicos, cosas tanto útiles (martillos, materiales para sus talleres, vales para los recreativos...) como cosas inútiles (figuritas, estupideces varias del chino...) y realmente Natasha no sabía si merecía la pena en regalarle algo a Bucky. Pepper le decía que si merecía la pena regalarle algo que la caracterizase y que fuer útil. Quizás un juego militar para el ordenador o una bufanda. Realmente no sabía, porque no llevaban el suficiente tiempo como para escoger algo. Le preguntaría a Clint, pero le daba un poco de corte. Cuando aun salia con Alexei, por lo menos sabia que le gustaba lo Rusia soviética y regalarle algo bolchevique era lo que realmente lo volvía loco. ¿Tendría que visitar algún lugar realmente americano? Quizás Steve se animaba a recomendarle algo que pegara con su mejor amigo. Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con Steve y eso la ponía aun mas triste. Ella no comprendía porque no habían hablado como hacían antes. Echaba de menos los buenos dias donde él la molestaba y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. De aquel chico que estaba con la gente porque le caía bien y no por un interés un tanto vil y cruel. Ese que estaba mimando a Sharon no era para nada el Steve que ella conocía. Seguía sin aceptarlo.  
Se termino de arreglar y terminar su rutina. Era una rutina que no la molestaba en absoluto. Era mas, le encantaba pisar esa poca nieve que llegaba hasta los tobillos (bueno, debería, pero las calles estaban despejadas a esa hora y con ese toque sobrado de sal que podía desteñir sus botas color negro favoritos). Notaba que era algo asquerosamente inútil, ya que todavía nevaba y la nieve se pegaba a sus maquilladas pestañas. Se quedaba un negro corrido que la hacia parecer un pequeño oso panda. Saludo a los chicos como todas las mañanas y aguanto el frio hasta que llego el autobus de forma lenta para no pegársela. Intento pasar sin que nadie viera sus ojos panda, pero no lo logró, solo las risas de Hydra y Clint, al que le pego una buena y se desmaquillo evitando mancharse las mangas. Seria una asquerosa negra visión de ella. Finalmente llegaron al instituto donde gracias al poder de los radiadores pudo estar en manga corta y con su habitual maquillaje negro. Pepper la advirtió de que no lo hiciera, pero era algo innecesario ya que ella lo seguiría haciendo. Así sus ojos podían llamar la atención de su chico. Steve la evitaba para poder ir a sacar a su novia de las garras de Amora y Synthia, quienes miraban con asco a la futura traidora a la que apalear. Ella no sabia si confiar ella, podía ser un maldito truco mas. Las veía capaces de estar usando a su propia amiga para esos fines tan maquiavélicos, mas sabiendo todo el secreto mejor guardado de aquel al que trataba como hermano.  
\- Nattie, cariño, recuerda que hemos quedado con ellos para ir a tomar chocolate a otro bar  
Ella odiaba tener que incluir en varios de sus planes a la pareja, era como invitar a pequeños parásitos sociales a su maldita casa. Tomar chocolate con ellos era como tomar chocolate con el diablo y Rasputín juntos. Ella no dejaba de intentar atrapar la razón y la atención de su ya pareja. A diferencia de ellos, Bucky y Natasha tenían una relación un tanto mas vergonzosa, en la que, como una serie típica americana, se sonrojaban a la mínima. Tenían algo que a Steve y Sharon les faltaban: amor. Ella sabía que el amor de Steve le pertenecía, pero no era correspondido. Lo veía más como un amigo que la había ayudado desinteresadamente. Pero al parecer, no era eso para nada y aquello hacía pensar aunque no fuera necesario. Estaba convencida que su amor era eso que sentía cuando estaba con James.  
-Nat, Buck,¿Qué haréis después de este curso?  
-Todavía no lo tengo claro, quizás una carrera artística o algo que tenga que ver con lo empresarial como mi padre...-respondió Natasha bastante dubitativa. No le gustaba mostrarse indecisa ante Sharon ya que esta siempre presumía de sus seguridades ante cualquier momento y duda.  
-¿Y aceptas tal cual lo que Bucky quiere hacer?  
ella miro para otro lado. Bucky todavía se negaba a contarle todos sus planes y eso creaba en ella una curiosidad y desconfianza que le costaba guardar. No quería ningún tipo de secretos con su chico, pero si él no se abría, ¿Qué podía hacer? Vio como Steve miraba un tanto decepcionado a su amigo de la infancia. Odiaba no saber el motivo ¿era por ella o por que no le contaba que pasaba? Aquello no era más que otro pequeño caos.  
-Por lo menos yo se que quiere hacer mi chico y le apoyo- seguía cual cotorro la rubia. Steve se vio obligado a cortarla, un tanto rojo. Ahora se acordaba de porque lo llamaban "Dorito".  
-NO tiene porque saberlo- Bucky no tardo en reírse, dejando más confusa a Natasha que aguantaba un tanto mal disimulada la risa- ¡No os riais!  
La tarde fue un tanto aburrida. De camino a la casa, Natasha solo podía pensar en las dulces vacaciones, en que nada podría molestarla en esos momentos, pero al parecer, al destino le encantaba darle una patada en el trasero. Pegando al timbre se encontraba una chica con el pelo azul y un llamativo abrigo rojo. A su lado, una chica con una capucha azul y abrigo negro. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Mando a Bucky a su casa al tiempo que intentaba acelerar el paso (había que recordar la nieve) y nada más llegar a su par, confirmo todas sus sospechas. No entendía que hacían ahí, simplemente se dedico a observarlas al tiempo que ellas hacían lo mismo.  
-¡Tania! ¡Tesla!- finalmente dijo mientras las abrazaba. Ellas respondían al abrazo también, sorprendidas de verla fuera y con ese aspecto tan cambiado. Ellas la imaginaban en casa sola, como antes, pero al parecer lo que su antigua amiga necesitaba era ese pequeño empujón saltando "el charco".  
Ella las hizo pasar a su casa y les sirvió chocolate caliente mientras dejaban sus chaquetas colgadas y los teléfonos en las mesillas. Ellas aseguraban que debían contarse tantas cosas que tendrían que pasar la noche en casa, que durante su larga ausencia, todo había cambiado a tal forma, que si volvía, nadie se acordaría del "Sand Day". Pero Nat también tenía sus noticias y no dejaría lo que ya consideraba su casa.  
-Tesla y yo tenemos que contarte pero tantas cosas... ¡Tu antigua academia cerro!- Natasha abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Aquella academia era la de mayor prestigio y con una gran financiación externa!- Tu padre te desapunto de ella después del "SD", y bueno, las chicas tuvieron que pagar todo lo que hicieron, cosa que a sus padres no les gusto y con ello algunas de ellas se vieron obligadas a dejarlo. Pero la obra fue una auténtica patada a los cisnes. Las pocas chicas que quedaron se humillaron completamente y con ese fiasco, se quedaron sin financiación, sin alumnos y cerraron al poco.  
-Sorprendente- fue lo único que sabría decir. Sabía que a la Madame le encantaba su academia, pero también le gustaba que las chicas hubieran recibido su merecido por todo lo que sufrió-¿y que fue del resto?  
-Tu padre denunció al colegio mientras estabas en casa de los acosos por la red y las pintadas... no hay dia en que no haya charla y demás, pero al poco de que os fuerais lo dejaron y nada, como si nada- Tesla le dijo que si no fuera nada, ya que realmente la gente lo había olvidado, pero Natasha solo pudo olvidarlo gracias a Steve, Bucky y los vengadores- Realmente si vuelves, nadie te reconoce. Y no esta Yelena, asi...  
-¿¡Cómo!?  
-La expulsaron- Dijeron las chicas a la vez  
-¿Cómo?  
-La expulsaron por acumulación de anexos y por varios acosos- dijo Tesla- Además, nada más irte, lo dejó con Alexei. Al muy idiota todavía le gustas y se lo dijo a la cara. Creo que aun tengo el video del momento...luego miro. Fue delante de todos que paso aquello  
-¿Qué...que es de él?- se atrevió a preguntar. Tenía miedo. Todavía no podía olvidar con que facilidad se quiso deshacer de su relación para acostarse con su mejor amiga, no podía olvidar los buenos momentos, pero nunca que tan mal la llegaron a tratar solo por ese detalle que ella no quería cumplir. Pero no podía negar que lo había amado, habían sido una feliz pareja... simplemente habían cosas que como tal, todavía dolía tocar  
-Esta en esta ciudad, buscándote- se atrevió a rebelar Tania bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Tesla- le mentimos diciendo que no sabíamos donde estabas, y te busca. Natalia, todavía te ama  
-¡Si fue el quien me puso los cuernos y se marcho a la cama con mi mejor amiga!  
-Sabes como es Shostakov: Incorregible.-soltó Tesla sin medir. Belinsky le dio un codazo. A veces era un poco bocas, pero no iba con mala intención.  
-¡NATASHA!  
Las tres amigas miraron por la ventana y gritaron al ver dos chicos pegados gritando su nombre. Las dos rusas no entendían que hacían ahí, pegados, pero la pelirroja capto enseguida y fue a abrirles la puerta trasera. Les hizo sacudirse fuera antes de entrar, a conciencia. Les pidió que fueran lo más simpáticos posibles con las visitas. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron ante los nuevos amigos de su compañera.  
-Chicas, os presento a mi mejor amigo Steve Rogers y mi novio James "Bucky" Barnes- ellas saludaron en ruso- Chicos estas son Tesla Tarasova y Tania Belisky. Cuando paso aquello, Tesla estaba de intercambio, pero ya sabéis quien es Tania.  
\- Gracias por ayudar a Natalia a salir de ese bache- agradeció Tania- Nosotras quisimos hacer algo, pero...  
-Tranquila, comprendemos, nosotros estamos en plena guerra civil- Steve realmente no pensaba aquello, pero tenía que decirlo. Él la defendería aunque viera su propia vida en riesgo.  
-Espera- interrumpió Natasha- ¿tu no tendrías que estar acompañando a Sharon a su casa?  
-Siempre la dejo en casa y voy a la de Bucky- explicó Steve como si nada- ¿Qué hacen tus amigas rusas aquí?  
-Yo tengo que inscribirme ya en la alta universidad de Marvel para Informáticos- dijo Tesla- mi proyecto es una extensión profunda del gran proyecto Tarasova, de mi fallecido padre, así que me aceptaron antes que los rusos y tengo que darme prisa en apuntarme mañana. A Tania la van a becar para entrar a Neurocirujana... le apasiona ese mundo  
-También venimos porque uno de nuestros compañeros se entero de que sabíamos donde estaba Romanova y la están buscando  
-¿Quién exactamente?- preguntó conteniendo la rabia Bucky, pensando que sería aquel maldito con aquella maldita que hicieron daño a su chica  
-Alexei Shostakov, su ex novio- dijo Tania- él quiere ser piloto, pero odia los americanos, así que supimos enseguida que era mentira y que venía a por ella. Todavía la ama. Tiene una insana obsesión por la Rusia Soviet.  
Ambos chicos se miraron, querían encontrar a ese capullo antes que ella, aunque no tuvieran ni pajolera idea de como era físicamente aquel ruso. Quizás escoltando a todas horas a Natasha, sabrían y le pegarían hasta en el carne de identidad.  
-Bueno, Natalia, ya nos veremos- dijeron ambas dándole un gran abrazo. Se habían contado de todo, hasta habían momentos en los que hablaban ruso para que los chicos no se enterasen.- nos necesitas menos, pero igualmente nos tienes para lo que sea  
-Siempre lo he sabido- fue lo único que supo decir en aquellos momentos. No las quería volver a perder por nadie, pero la simple idea de que todavía estaba Alexei buscándola la llenaba de sensaciones que no quería sentir. Era como si todavía sintiera algo por aquel hombre, y claramente no lo quería.  
-¡Animate, Nattie!- quiso animarla Steve, pero solo ganaba más tristeza de Natasha- Ese bolchevique no te encontrara...  
alguien llamó a la puerta y al abrir, Natasha se quedo congelada. Los chicos vieron quien era, un chico pelirrojo , y no supieron hasta el momento en el que casi se desmaya para saber quien era. Estaban entre pegar al chico y mantener consciente a Natasha. Era el famosos Alexei Shostakov.  
\- Privet, Natalia, por fin te encuentro  
\- ¿Cómo...?  
\- Mira que eres gafe- le susurro James a Steve, quien hizo un facepalm  
\- espere a que las chicas se fueran, si no me obligarían a marcharte... Seguro que solo te han dicho cosas malas  
\- VETE!- Fue lo único que supo gritar mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta. El se lo impedía.  
\- Por favor escúchame un poco, Natalia... AUN TE AMO, PODEMOS INTENTARLO OTRA VEZ EN RUSIA  
\- Chaval ahora ella esta conmigo y te tengo unas ganas...  
Fue lo que dijo Bucky antes de apartar a Natasha de la puerta y soltarle un buen gancho. Natasha se puso nerviosa al momento, quería separarlos pero a la vez algo en ella le decía que James tenia que matarlo por todo. Steve, a su lado la calmaba de todo, con unas suaves caricias en el pelo y unos susurros. Le gustaban tanto que los echo de menos cuando fue a socorrer a su amigo. No podían dejar a Alexei en el suelo sangrando pero tampoco sin su merecido. No le dejarían irse y mucho menos volver si aquel chico se dignaba a siquiera verla. Esos chicos no lo hacían solo por la atemorizada Natasha, también por las palabras de las chicas y las suyas propias: la seguía amando. Estaba dispuesto a ganarse su perdón aunque fuera lo último de su vida. No le dejarían tocar una de las hermosas cicatrices de Natasha para hacerse paso a su bello corazón.  
-¡Parad o llamo a la policía!- aquel grito de atención era por parte del señor Petrovich, con su característico bigote y semblante serio. No podía permitir que mancharan la blanca nieve con sangre de aquel bastardo que hizo llorar a su hija. Los tres se separaron al instante y puestos de pie, cual soldados. El padre les imponía gran respeto- Alexei Shostakov, vete de este barrio antes de que te mande una bonita denuncia y tu, rubio americano márchate. Vecino, espero que tus padres estén en casa porque tendré una charla con ellos. ¡Romped filas!- Los chicos rompieron filas y salieron huyendo ante las palabras de Petrovich. No querían problemas con el padre de la chica a la que querían- Mi querida Zarina, ¿de donde sacas estos patéticos hombres? ¡Son unos calzonazos! ¡Te lo juro por tu honra, mi querida Zarina, que ninguno de esos pringaos será tu novio!  
Natasha rio mientras pasaban a la casa. Le sirvió su café y le conto la visita de Tesla y Tania. Al padre no le gustaba escuchar todo aquello, pero debía. Además no entendía que hacía siquiera Alexei. Le daba un gran coraje y sobre todo unas grandes ganas de matarlos. Era su única hija, aunque fuera adoptada, y por tanto debía defender su honra como los padres de antaño. También lo hacía por...  
-Ya que en nada serán navidades, haremos una cosa- dijo Iván acariciando su bigote- te adelanto dinero para lo que tu quieras y el día de la absurda fiesta elegante te adelanto el mejor regalo que te pueda dar  
-Sabes que no hace falta...  
-Si que hace, porque como vuelvas a romper algo no se como lo vas a pagar- rio recordando el momentazo de las mesas- además, estoy seguro de que este te va a gustar  
-No comprendo porque demonios tengo que compartir una cena entrañable con gente asquerosa... ¿de nuevo con los Schmidt? ¿Stark? Hago yo la cena cutre en pijama y ya esta...La comida de horno en bolsa esta buena o pedimos una pizza  
-No me tientes...sabes que lo que quiero es estar en el sofá viendo programas absurdos, pero si estamos haciendo esto es por el trabajo y para que tu te quedes más tiempo aquí, por lo menos hasta la universidad y te instale en la residencia o en un apartamento cercano a la universidad  
Maldecía aquella verdad. Sabía que en cualquier momento podían rescindir su trabajo y tendrían que volver a Rusia. No quería volver, menos sabiendo que Yelena era una falsa en todo y Alexei seguía enamorada de ella. Lo único bueno era la amistad que todavía mantenían Tania y Tesla. A veces dudaba de Tesla, ya que casi siempre estaba ausente, intentando llevar en alto todo el esfuerzo de su fallecido padre. No podía culparla, ella tenía esas mismas, ganas, que ningún trabajo de su padre quedara en el olvido y peor.  
Paso la noche tranquila, simplemente pensando en la sesión de compras con sus amigas (sobre todo Hope) pero no sabía como hacerle frente a un regalo a su lo veía algo inútil, pero quería intentar encontrarle algo como hicieron las demás chicas. También una flecha a Clint, por esa flecha que ahora le pertenecía. Ya tenía en mente el tipo de vestido quería, solo le faltaba saber que tipo de vestido quería Hope para ella. Bajo a desayunar y mientras se despedía con el dinero en la cartera, su padre le deseo un poco de suerte en aquella cacería.  
La mañana de compras con las chicas fue realmente agotador. Encontró un dulce detalle para Bucky, pero todavía no sabía cuando dárselo. Algo absurdo, ya que eran vecinos. Quizás se dignaba a contarle por fin sus planes de futuro. Tenía una gran curiosidad por ellos.  
Le encantaba el empeño de Hope por el tipo de ropa que quería que usara. Lo mejor era su sección de vestidos, donde escogió uno morado y todo lo relativo a ello. Le costaba horrores disimular el gran miedo que tenía a la posible aparición de su ex-novio. Gracias a dios, no había pasado, pero no podía cantar victoria hasta que Tesla o Tania en Rusia les mandara un mensaje conque estaba allí, buscando otra idiota que se enamorara de él.  
Antes de salir a la fiesta, estuvo en el salón con su padrastro, esperando el choche con Dmitry, por lo que el padre aprovechó para darle su regalo. Era un precioso colgante, nada del otro mundo, pero para ella era precioso. Le sorprendió que se pudiera abrir y dentro se encontró con una pequeña foto de un matrimonio feliz y con un bebe en brazos.  
-Guardalo muy bien, porque es el único recuerdo que tendrás de tus padres biologicos- fue lo primero que le dijo Ivan mientras le ayudaba a colgarlo- realmente no pensé en dartelo nunca, pero bueno, ya que estoy dispuesto a dejarte viviendo aquí, por lo menos ten algo realmente ruso y no ese Absolute Vodka que es sueco... que patada, por dios  
-Siempre serás mi padre, a pesar de todo- dijo ella observando con cariño a traves del espejo aquella herencia  
-Los conocía del trabajo, bueno, eran los Romanova- rio él con un toque muy fuerte de nostalgia- pero paso un desastre, un incendio en el edificio mayor y buscando a mi hermana, nunca la encontré. Ni jamás lo haré. De pronto tu madre gritaba por el balcón y te lanzó a mis brazos. Nunca supe si se salvaron o no, pero me quedé contigo y me quedaré hasta el final. Hasta el final. Los busque, pero no aparecían...  
-Ivan, aunque sepa toda la verdad, te seguiré agradecida por todo...has sido un auténtico padre  
Ambos se abrazaron. Era verdad de que las navidades volvían ñoño a cualquiera, pero no podían hacer nada. Simplemente salieron a por el coche. Dmitry los dejo en la puerta del lujos hotel y entraron a la sala. Su mesa están en conjunto a los Rogers y Stark, por lo que supo que fueros los mismo Stark quienes lo pidieron. Se notaba que eran padre e hijo, con un traje realmente parecido y un humor realmente iguales. Los Rogers eran serios aunque caían fácilmente ante las bromas de Stark con el tono "Dorito" tan característico. Petrovich se guardaba sus sarcasmos para no encontrar ningún problema. Aquel ámbito realmente la agotaba, le gustaba una vida tranquila, sin tanto estrés y sobre todo tantos tenedores diferentes. Cada vez le gustaba la idea de fingir que estaba enferma para volver a casa, pero aguanto. Busco a Bucky, pero no estaba, simplemente Carter y Schmidt cotilleando con unos trajes muy caros y Sharon no dejaba de mirar al rubio Rogers, que no sabía como hacer frente a un Iván que lo menospreciaba con sarcasmos e ironías realmente dañinas. Su padre se daba cuenta, pero no hablaba, al igual que Natasha que siempre miraba para otro lado, apuntándolas en su mente para un futuro uso.  
-Siempre te pasa lo mismo con las chicas, hijo, eres gafe- reconocía hasta el propio padre al ver la actitud irónica y sarcástica del señor Petrovich. Pero por lo menos sabía como llevarse con el señor Stark. Era algo magnifico para ver.  
-Bueno, no puedo ver bien al chico que hace llorar a mi hija- dijo tan tranquilo antes de darle un trago al vino.- este vino es exquisito, pero...  
-Con esta comida no pega- completó Stark. Si es que tenían que explicarle la lógica de las bebidas. Lo dejo estar hasta la hora en la que terminaron. había un baile absurdo, estrecho la mano a gente que no disimulaba su sudor y nerviosismo. Ella intentaba mantenerse, pero era realmente difícil. Steve, a pesar que su novia la buscara con ímpetu, la negaba y la saco a bailar. Bailaban de forma formal, un tanto despreocupada, pero a fin de cuentas, como si fuera una de la realeza. Antes de terminar la agarro y la llevo hasta lo que era el balcón. Por fin pudo respirar y quitarse por encima todo aquello.  
\- Por fin solos, Natasha  
\- Steve... No sigas  
\- Pero siento que tengo que hacerlo. Natasha, habla con Bucky antes de realmente seguir con esa extraña relación. Lo digo porque te amo y me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo con...  
\- Basta. Se que tengo que hablar con Bucky, me esta ocultando algo, se nota a leguas, pero realmente no puedo hacer nada si el no quiere. Y lo único que siento por ti, Steve, es...  
\- Pena, amistad, compañerismo. Pero ni un poco de todo lo que siento yo. esto me esta matando, Nat  
-¿Tu crees que puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que el mejor amigo de mi pareja siente algo por mi? Steve, eres alguien realmente especial, me ayudaste tanto que...  
Tuvo que callar ante el sube beso que le estaba brindando. Quedo realmente hipnotizada, hechizada, asombrada ante la calidad y melosidad. Se notaba el gran sentimiento que le empujaba a darle. No eran iguales a los de Bucky. No hizo ningún movimiento par separarse, por el asombro y por el gusto. En el estómago no sentía la cara cena que acababan de comer, si no Electricidad, Magnetismo. Cuando se separaron, llegaron los auténticos sentimientos: Remordimientos.  
\- para que sepas cuanto te amo, Natalia Romanova  
Ella se sonrojo al instante. Notaba que se derretía poco a poco como los cubitos de hielo. Pero también le tenia miedo, porque estaba saliendo con James y aquello podía significar la completa ruina de un intento de relación. Necesito recuperar el aire ante de volver con su padre, que estaba hablando con Stark de las maravillas de la empresa rusa a la que pertenecían. Pero Stark hablaba más de su puesto de trabajo que de la empresa. A ella eso le daba miedo. Tony la cogió del brazo y le susurro:  
\- No juegues con mi mejor amigo. Dad gracias a que era el único que miraba esa maldita escena de miel y azúcar  
\- Calla, Stark  
\- No callo porque a mi padre... Nada, lo importante: Bucky te oculta algo que tienes que sacarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Que sientes por mi mejor amigo?  
\- Ahora mismo, no lo se  
Al ver como sus padres se despedían, ella también lo hizo para volverse con su padre, y de ahí directos a casa. Era el regalo mas extraño por fiestas navideñas que jamás había recibido. Un beso de verdadero amor, como en los cuentos de hadas.  
Al dia siguiente noto que necesitaba un autentico baño. No fue sin antes darle un vistazo al mejor regalo que le pudo hacer su padre: El colgante de su madre. No sabia si estaba viva, si preguntaba por ella, simplemente le guardaba un cariño por haberla traído y dejado con Iván Petrovich. Vio invitaciones de amistad de Tesla y Tania, cosa que acepto enseguida y negó enseguida a la de Shostakov. No sentía odio, simplemente le irritaba aquellos intentos de acercamiento tan falsos. Todavía no podía creerse que se hubiera atrevido a llegar a Estados Unidos y seguir a Tesla y Tania por el desplante de Yelena, persona que no podía ni ver.  
Dedico buena mañana a estudiar y hacer test de orientación laboral. Quizás no estaba para el mundo empresarial o quizás para el mundo artístico. Pero durante toda esa mañana, no dejaba de pensar en una cosa: en como los chicos le decían que tenía que hablar con Bucky. Ella también quería saber que quería en su futuro, pero si él no le respondía, ella no podía obligarlo. Había algo que no podía olvidar y era sin duda aquel beso realmente único de Steve Rogers. Aquello era cruel. No podía olvidar en la caricias que la tranquilizaban, en la dulzura y valentía con la que le admitió todos sus sentimientos...Era demasiado.  
-Natasha, visita del vecino  
La llamada de su padre hizo que se arreglara de forma rápida. Al bajar, vio a Bucky hablar con su padre, le invadieron los nervios. Tenía que decirle de todo: desde la cena, el regalo hasta llegar al beso. Ella sabía que admitirle que le había encantado aquel beso era una auténtica locura, pero si no lo decía, estaba mintiendo y no estaba bien. Crearía un conflicto realmente horrible y sabía que eso le iba a causar muchos problemas. Pero debía hacerlo.  
-¡Bucky!- gritó su nombre mientras iba a abrazarlo- hoy no habíamos quedado  
-Pero tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo el de una forma un tanto seria. ¿Sabría ya del beso de Steve?  
No sabía, pero simplemente salieron después de despedirse de Iván, que también tenía un rostro bastante serio. La llevo a la panadería de siempre, donde no estaban ni Avengers ni Hydra. Fue un poco tenso, no había esa relajación que tanto amaba. Pero por fin, cuando hablo, era para dar una maldita noticia.  
-Natasha... antes de que empiecen las clases de enero, me tengo que ir. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos  
Notaba como las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. Alguna lagrima quería escapar, pero pestañeaba con fuerza.  
-¿Por qué? -pudo preguntar solamente cuando noto que el nudo de la garganta des aflojo.  
-Me he alistado en la academia militar, como hizo mi padre y... prefiero que dejemos ahora  
-Todo el mundo lo sabia, pero tenía que escucharlo de ti- no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a caer por su rostro, corriendo todo el maquillaje. Pero le daba igual. Una vez mas, su corazón se rompía en mil y un pedazos, era una autentica granada lo que acababa de lanzar James Barnes.  
\- Nat...  
\- Espera que estoy asumiendo que mi novio se va al ejercito y por ello me deja... Vale, no puedo, es demasiado  
\- Nat, ya se que Steve te ha besado, me lo conto cuando llego a la fiesta... Estarás mejor con él que conmigo.  
\- James... Joder, yo te seguiré queriendo  
\- Dale tus cartas a Steve, él sabe donde mandarlas  
Pero no podía evitar dejar de llorar. Tuvo que ir al baño para retocarse. Maldecía al destino una y otra vez, como si no quisiera que estuviera feliz. Quería marcharse y encerrarse para siempre. Volver a aquella burbuja de la que nunca debió salir.  
Sin duda alguna, quería volver a sentir los cálidos abrazos de...


	15. Volver a Empezar

Todo el camino hacia la casa fue silenciosa. Bucky no sabía que decir, había sido sincero a semana de irse y realmente su chica, Natasha, no sabía como asumir todo ese golpe. Quizás se había ilusionado demasiado y así el karma se lo pagaba. Pero tampoco se creía que lo primero que pensara fuera en un tierno abrazo de Steve. Sería parte de aquel dulce y perfecto beso del que ya conocía Bucky.   
-Natasha... por lo menos hagamos de esta última semana algo inolvidable   
Aquella petición era como arrojar un cuchillo a lo poco que le quedaba de su alma. Dolía cada vez más y más. Pero sabia que no podía prohibirle ir. Seria imponer su voluntad y si nadie se lo había echo, tenia menos derecho de hacerlo. Debía aguantar y tragar. Se despidió con el con lo que seria su último beso. Aun tenia que asimilar que iba a ser el último.   
\- Natasha... Cuando termine, podremos saber si es...   
\- No me pidas llorar todos los días, Barnes   
El la comprendía, era un golpe muy duro. Pero tenia razón en algo, debían aprovechar la última semana juntos. No como pareja, ya que oficialmente habían roto. Pero ambos sabían que esos sentimientos que se habían despertado entre ambos. Por lo menos, antes de despedirse, Natasha pudo darle su regalo: Un pequeño colgante con una estrella roja. Prometió llevarla siempre con él. Él a su vez le regalo otro colgante en forma del reloj de arena que ella tanto amaba, pero sin ese rojo que tanto la caracterizaba.   
Entro a la casa y por el rostro preocupado de Iván supo que ya sabia de la situación de su ex. Tenía que intentar abrir su mente. Ya no era su chico, era su ex y como tal, ya no podrían pasar tardes juntos, tomando chocolate en su cafetería o siquiera darse un beso. Ya no había nada.   
No levantaba cabeza. Se había pasado aquel día sin mirar ni por la ventana, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Había ignorado las llamadas y los mensajes de sus compañeros de Avengers y su propio padre. No se sentía con fuerza de fingir una sonrisa para nadie. Aun sola en casa, ni abría al correo. Su padre les pedía tiempo, pero no podía hacer mas. Había intentando animar a su zarina, pero lo único que conseguía era deprimirla más. Estaba por llamar al psicólogo cuando a los pocos días de la nada, Steve Rogers llamaba a su puerta. Dejo que entrara e intentara aliviar aunque fuera un poco el dolor de su zarina.   
-Nat...-lo llamó bastante temeroso. Tenía cuidado por donde pisaba, ya que a habitación estaba oscura. No recibió respuesta- ¿Nat?   
-¡Ni se te ocurra encender la luz!- le chillo. Después se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y supo que la había pillado cambiándose. Cuando encendió las luces, descubrió que estaba recién duchada. El camisón que utilizaba por pijama se pegaba más de lo que debía y al ver el sonrojo de su compañero, no tardó en atarse el albornoz.-¡Deja de mirar!- aunque le ordenase, no podía dejar de ver que tan hermosa era. Tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo que jamás había hecho- ¿Cómo es que has venido?   
-Bucky estaba preocupado porque no te ha visto salir desde que te dijo...   
-¿Cómo pretende que salga si no dejo llorar?- las lagrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos- Intento volver a salir con alguien y lo único que gano es que... es...   
-Tranquila, estoy aquí- no dudo en ir a su lado y abrazarla con todo ese amor que no podía ser correspondido. Le hubiera gustado que fuera sin abrigo, y poder tocar esa delicada y blanca piel, pero se contento con la caricia de las húmedas y suaves mejillas. Era como tocar una linda y delicada flor rusa. Comprendió porque su padre la llamaba "su zarina". Tuvo la tentación de besarla, pero pensaba que sería un tanto imprudente.   
-Dime...¿como esta Bucky?   
-Pregunta por ti, siempre intenta que tu padre le deje pasar y ya esta listo para marcharse. Siempre ha sido su deseo, entrar en la gran academia, pero nunca contó con que tu llegarías a nuestras vidas   
-Por favor, Steve, centrate... Antes de que se vaya, quiero que se vaya tranquilo, y sin él, quiero resolver ciertas dudas de mi mente   
Quiso que la tierra la tragara en ese momento. No debió decir aquellas palabras. Steve la miró de tal forma y con tal expresión de querer saber de que iban esas dudas de su mente. ¿Sería por él y aquel beso? ¿Sería por su permanencía en Estados Unidos? ¿Una posible vuelta con Alexei Shostakov?   
-Natasha...sean cuales sean tus dudas, dímelas   
-Es...todo- hizo un breve resumen- Ver a Alexei me ha hecho pensar de una forma que me odie a mi misma. ¿Será Alexei el hombre de mi vida? ¿Tengo que esperar a Bucky? ¿O te tengo que aceptar, Steve? En todo momento parece que no puedo amar   
Tenía la maldita oportunidad de convencerla totalmente de que fuera a donde é y que cayera sobre sus brazos, que se rindiera a él completamente e intentaran esa relación, pero una llamada de teléfono los ninterrumpió. Sharon Carter. natasha lo miraba con aquelos lindos ojos verdes, y sintió unas horribles ganas de tirar el móvil a la basura y seguir con ella, pero sabía de lo que era capaz la hermana de su ex novia y contesto. Preguntaba por él con tal fuerza que solo de decir la verdad ella se notaba más y más ansiosa, como si temiera que le estuviera a punto de abandonar por la pelirroja. No quería que Natasha tuviera que sufrir por lo mismo que sufrió Peggy. Le dijo que se verían en el centro comercial en nada.   
-Sigo diciendo que no tendrías que estar haceidno eso... no la amas   
-Después de saber de la grabación de Clint y saber que no te decides por mi amor no veo porque no   
-Steve, no me hagas culpable de las decisiones que tomes.   
-Me gustaría ayudarte y decirte que soy yo el indicado para amarte, pero sería hacer trampa- le admitió y se asincero Steve- Yo te amo más de lo que pude amar a Peggy y quiero demostrartelo cada día, pero esta en ti si quieres intentarlo. el mismo Bucky no sabe cuando volvera, pero te ha demostrado que te ama mucho. Pero por Alexei lo único que te puedo decir es que lo olvides para siempre, ni le saludes, te mintió respecto a sus sentimientos y no merece una segunda opouna segunda oportunidad   
Natasha sabía que era verdad todo lo que decía, Steve nunca engañaba, y estaba en ella decidir si iba a despedir y esperar a Bucky o intentarlo con él, sin contar a Alexei. La idea de tener los cálidos abrazos del capitán para ella era algo realmente apetecible, pero algo cruel que destrozaba con los sentimientos que pertenecían a Bucky. Natasha sentía que debía esperar a que él se fuera para tomar esa gran decisión. Le iba a decir algo a Steve cuando vio que sus ojos estaban fijos en una caja idéntica a la que destrozaron con sus recuerdos.   
-¡NO LA COJAS!- Gritó al recordar que había en él   
-¿Por qué tienes una grabadora en esta caja?- preguntó al abrir y coger el dispositivo. Ella estaba muy alterada. Ese era el secreto de Clint y ella y no podía permitir que justo él fuera el tercero. Se levanto y lo quiso coger, pero era demasiado tarde. Steve pulso el play y se escucharon las voces de Sharon y Synthia hablar de la muerte de Peggy. Steve la miraba, confuso, que termino por ser ira. Escuchó absolutamente todo. Natasha no sabía que decir.   
-¿Cómo es que tienes esto?-pudo preguntar el capitán   
-Clint lo grabó y me lo dio. Como el caso esta cerrado, dice que...¿Steve?-se acercó a él, ya que estaba temblando   
-¿Sabes la rabia que tengo ahora mismo? ¡Siempre supe que Sharon tenía algo que ver! ¡Maldita Synthia!   
-¡Para, Steve, no puedes irte así!- evitó que saliera de su habitación- entiendo que estés así, yo que apenas tengo al que ver, también sentí todo eso: frustración, odio, asco...pero tienes que tragarlo, si no te podrá y no solo harás daño a si medir consecuencias, también me pones a mi en un aprieto con Clint y a Clint en una posición en la que me lo imagino en la morgue.   
-Pero Peggy no se merecía ese final, Tasha...¡No se lo merecía!   
-Ya lo se, pero no puedes darle marcha atrás al tiempo. ¡Ni pienses en venganzas dignas de una telenovela!   
-Nat...   
-Se el capitán que todos conocen, y lleva una victoria justa. No te corrompas a estas alturas   
-¿Tu estarás conmigo?- le pregunto con un tono que recordaba al de los niños. Ella asintió y lo abrazo de tal forma que el correspondió temblando. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero Steve Rogers sabía como agarrarlo. Cuando se separaron, miró a sus ojos, pero ella no hizo ademán de querer besarlo, si no ayudarlo a tomar decisiones   
-Ante todo, sepárate de Sharon, es insalvable, y sabiendo que Fausto tiene sus intereses en esa pareja lo mejor será que dejes esa farsa. Segundo reune a todos los Vengadores y decidid como quereis terminar con eso y tercero...¿Que tal si terminamos bien este último curso?   
Steve asintió y agradeció su ayuda. Realmente la amaba mucho, pero le daba rabia que no pensara en él como posible pareja. Se despidió no sin antes decirle que la quería y agradecía todo aquello, contando también en que día, hora y anden estaría Bucky antes de marcharse. Ella tenía derecho a despedirse como en Casablanca.   
Natasha volvió a tumbarse sobre su cama y pensar que era lo que debía hacer. A ese paso se volvería idiota. Lo dejo estar para el día siguiente, el último día en el que estaba James, simplemente para pasar su último día juntos. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se plantó en la puerta, donde el hombre la esperaba, impaciente. Tenía tantas cosas que decir que no le salía, simplemente un abrazo a su chica. No tenían un plan fijo pero lo importante era estar juntos. Fueron a su panadería, seguido de una breve sesión de fotos y juegos para poder despedirse a media noche en su portal. Sabía que no le iba a decir a que hora vogeria el vuelo y mucho menos de que iba todo lo que quería hacer, pero no quería dejar en el olvido aquel chico que había rescatado un poco de ella.   
Durmió mejor y noto en ella una mejora y una mejor noche que no pensó que iba a volver a experimentar. A la mañana recibió el mensaje de Steve, ya que el sabía que su amigo no le revelaría nada. Normalmente, eran ellos quienes recogían, pero al cogerlo en un estado diferente, se veía en la obligación de moverse él. Le pidió a su padre que la llevara antes de que fuera al trabajo, y rezó para no llegar tarde.   
-¡JAMES!- Grito su nombre y todos la miraron. Bucky miro a su amigo y este le dijo algo.No tardó en engancharle un golpe- ¡IBAS A IRTE SIN DECIRME NADA!   
-Es que no me gusta casablanca- se intentó excusar y Jane tuvo que darle un golpe en las costillas a Thor para que no se riera ante la mala escusa. había que decir que a ningún vengador le gustaban las despedidas. Una cosa que llamó bastante la atención fue que no estuviera Carter pegada al brazo de su "novio". A ella le dio igual, era el momento de despedirse del que era su novio y ver, como una idiota de aquellas películas, como salía el que creía que era su avión. Aprovechando que estaba cerca la cafetería y ningún enemigo cerca, decidieron hablar ahí mismo, con café y unos bollos algo faltos de sabor y esponjosidad pero con vistas a la tienda de regalos.   
Steve sentía que no podía dejarla sola, estaba débil y por lo tanto, podía volver a estar como antes. Quería acompañarla pero su padre ya había mandado a que un coche la recogiera y llevara a casa. Tony y Pepper lo miraron como si fuera un completo idiota.  
Natasha nada más llegar a su puerta vio a Tesla Tarasova con un bolso más grande de lo normal.   
-¿Tesla?  
-¡Nos han admitido!- gritó lanzandose a sus brazos. Ambas pasaron a dentro de la casa y con una taza de chocolate cada una se sentaron en el sofa- Tania esta mirando la residencia... ¡Podríamos vivir las tres juntas!   
-Yo...todavía no se que demonios hacer con mi vida, Tesla  
-¿Que ha pasado esta vez? ¿Alexei a vuelto a hacer de las suyas? ¿O Bucky la ha liado?  
No tardo en contarle lo que había pasado antes de la despedida de Bucky. La Tarasova se quedo sorprendida ante la oleada de sucesos que se habían dado en su ausencia. No podían hacer nada para animarla ante aquellas confusiones de su amiga. Tesla nunca intentó tener una relación amorosa desde que quería seguir el proyecto Tarasova, así que no sabía de los auténticos dolores que sufría su amiga. Igualmente intentó ayudarla, consolarla como haría Tania, quien todavía no había llegado.   
\- ¿Porque no lo intentas con el rubio? Esta enamorado de ti y el chico oso se ha ido  
\- Porque no es amor lo que siento por él...  
\- ¿Segura? Ese beso...  
\- Calla- le pidió- Alguien llama  
Mientras Natasha se levantaba e iba donde la puerta, escucho las palabras de la seria Tesla.   
-Así solo volveras a empezar, como un reloj de arena


	16. Espejismos

La vuelta al colegio se había echo bastante dura. En la parada de autobús no estaban ni Steve ni Bucky, se subió al autobús donde Clint estaba jugando a preguntados contra Jane y la animaba a jugar contra ella. Pensó poco para luego jugar. Se acordaba de esas frases en las que Avengers no quería mostrarse débil ante el enemigo. Podía ver a Sharon realmente enfadada al lado de Amora. Aquellas dos eran parte del equipo "Despechadas", ya que Thor seguía con la celosa Jane y Steve finalmente cortó con aquella mentira para intentar recuperar a aquella amiga que se perdió con la muerte de Peggy. Gracias a dios que, cuando cortaron, no se fue de la legua con lo que sabía de la grabación, salvando la única pista y la integridad tanto de Clint como la suya. Por parte de Tesla y Tania, ellas regresaron a Rusia a terminar el curso y aseguraron que nada más pisar suelo americano, la llamarían par no pagar hotel. Lo malo era que no sabían nada de Alexei. Aquello era algo peligroso, pero sabían que no tenía otra. Alguna que otra vez recibía los mensajes de su ex novio y los tiraba a la basura.   
-Nat, cariño, ¿Qué fue del cabrón ruso? -Realmente no lo se...dejo de mensajear de pronto y me da hasta miedo   
-Quizás Steve e Bruce le pegaron una buena   
-¿Bruce? Si es más bueno que el pan   
Clint empezó a reirse como un loco. Algo que todavía la rusa no conocía era la parte bruta de Banner. Mejor que no lo conozca.   
-¿Y Seguirás ignorando las indirectas de Steve?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, no sin antes mirar si estaba alguna persona cerca   
-Estaba con su mejor amigo hace menos de una semana, ¿Cómo voy a querer a alguien en menos de una semana? -¿Con el corazón? ¿Con ganas de olvidar de que cuando vuelva Bucky de la academia va a seguir siendo la misma persona?   
-Yo...   
-Venga, hagamos un pacto: yo consigo novia y tu novio para san valentin   
-¡Si queda un mes!- soltó alucina. No podía creerse que ya estuviera pensando el día de un niño en pañales y flechas rosas- Dame tiempo, merluzo   
No entendía absolutamente nada. Si pensaba bien, no debía ser como aquellas mujeres que esperaban lloronas mirando a la televisión, debía saltar a la acción, e intentar seguir con su vida. Pero no sabía si aquella persona idónea podía ser justo el capitán. No podía olvidar que por mucho que dijera que la amara y todas las muestras de amor eran realmente únicas, ella no terminaba de caer ante alguien que veía más como un amigo. Un hermano.   
Algo que todavía le sorprendía era como Sharon Carter llevaba aquel despecho con gran dignidad la ruptura de su relación. Podía ver a Fausto sonreír de la alegría, como si acabara de tramar el peor de los crímenes. Realmente tenían miedo.   
-¡Natalia!- al entrar por la puerta con Clint, vio al pelirrojo que jamás pensó que vería en su clase. Sonriente, como si todos los rechazos nunca hubieran pasado. -¡Por fin te encuentro!   
-Dime por favor que no te han dejado matricularte- rezó en voz alta   
-Claro que no, yo nunca me matricularía en un colegio de EEUU- dijo con cierto tono de asco- vengo a llevarte a casa   
-¡NO! Jamás...  
-¡Vamos, Nat!   
Clint quería meterse para salvarla, pero con una gran facilidad, el ruso lo tiro al suelo y agarro a Natasha como si fuera un saco de patatas. Le golpeaba, pedía ayuda, pero se la llevo como nada. Ella seguía pataleando, pero no por nada había sido el único en derribarla. Necesitaba a Steve enseguida. -¡Que alguien me ayude!   
-¡Chicos, se llevaban a Natasha!- grito Pepper al encontrar a los chicos en el gimnasio-¡A la fuerza!   
-¿Quién?- pregunto enseguida Steve, casi echando a correr   
-¡un tío que habla ruso y pelo zanahoria!   
-Shostakov- susurro Steve antes de salir corriendo cual gacela Thompson.   
No solo él salió corriendo en busca de la rusa, los demás de Avengers lo hicieron, bajo la atenta mirada de Hydra, que no sabia que estaba pasando, pero si era malo, sabían que era bueno para ellos. Nadie lo encontraba y Clint no dejaba de repetir que el chaval era fuerte, que pudo con el en cuestión de segundos, pero Steve estaba empeñado. No había lugar ue no habían mirado y sin justificar al profesorado se fue con Toni y Bruce fuera del colegio. Pepper se vio obligada a llamar al padre y a avisar al director preocupando más a todo el personal.   
Gritaban su nombre por las calles, buscando como locos, para acabar donde todo empezó. Poco a poco llegaban pequeños recuerdos, de como paseaba por ahí con Peggy, de como fue corriendo sin pensar, de como quiso suicidarse en aquel lugar por su falta y se volvía un lugar atestado de esperanza y vuelta a empezar con hoja nueva, destrozando el martirio de Natasha y acaban por confesar sus sentimientos al igual que su amigo, quien logro conquistar mas rápido el corazón de su amor platónico. Aquel lugar era el puente roto. Veía algo estúpido que Alexei hubiera entrado en aquel lugar con el frio y hielo. ¡Podía pasarle cualquier cosa!   
-¡Natalia! ¡NAT!- gritaba como un idiota (o era lo que pensaban Tony y Bruce, ya que sería poner sobre aviso a aquel secuestrador zanahoria) mientras se movía por el terreno helado,   
-¡Calla, dorito!- le ordeno Tony cogiendo el IStark- voy a avisar a Jarvis de que estamos aquí para que venga con el coche y Happy por si un caso. Tienen que decirle al señor Petrovich donde esta Natasha.   
-Me la he cargado más, ese señor me odiara mucho más por esto si se puede- dijo mientras agarraba a Bruce para ir más adelante   
No podía ser difícil llegar a donde su amiga, si entre todo lo blanco su pelo tendría que destacar. No entendía toda esa locura, y por ello golpearía a Alexei hasta comprender que demonios pasaba. No dejaría hueso entero ni piel sin tono morado. Le demostraría que ella ya no estaba sola y tenia un buen y duro pretendiente en primera fila.   
\- Natasha!- grito su nombre al verla correr del pelirrojo.   
Bruce no tardo en aparecer y darle un placaje que asusto a la rusa. No sabia de la fuerza de su amigo y al verlo golpear de esa forma a su ex la sorprendía de forma superlativa. Steve y Tony intentaron acercase a ella, pero los rehuía. No queria que nadie la tocara.   
\- Nat, tranquila- pero igualmente no queria ninguno de sus abrazos llenos de calidez , despertando en él unas ganas de matarlo realmente graves.   
El científico no tardo en hacer que un desgarbado Shostakov empezara a andar por la nieve, temblando del ataque de ira del cientifico, mientras que Natasha andaba a metros de ellos, deseando llegar a casa sin ser tocada por nadie más que su padre, que fue lo primero que vio nada más salir del bosquecillo. Su mirada lo decía todo. Gracias a Happy (el chofer de Toni que ya estaba al volante listo para llevar a la chica al hospital si llegaba ahacer falta) y Jarvis (el mayordomo que estaba serio pero preparado para cualquier cosa) no tuvieron que esperar ni dos segundos para acabar dentro del coche. Natasha deseaba ir a su casa, pero Iván la obligaba a ir al medico y después a denunciar contra aquel loco ex novio lo que había pasado. No le iba dejar salir de aquella sin antes recibir su merecido. Steve y Bruce se vieron obligados a ir en transporte publico por falta de espacio.   
Para cuando llegaron, Iván los quería echar. No quería cerca a aquel que había bautizado como el mal de su zarina y el bruto neandertal que había destrozado a Alexei Shostakov. Natasha estaba siendo atendida y no quería ni a su padrastro cerca. Los demás compañeros no tardaron hacer acto de presencia   
-¿Dónde estan esas dos chicas rusas?   
-Tania y Tesla tuvieron que regresar a terminar el curso antes de ingresar en la universidad, y no sabían donde estaba este...sujeto- dijo el padre a regañadientes a Tony- Querían volver para preguntarle que pasaba, pero les he dicho que no se jueguen el curso   
-Perdón, en serio, no pensé que... -Clint intentó pedir perdón, pero no teía palabras para describir con que insultante facilidad había perdido contra el ruso. Iván Petrovich lo hizo callar con un simple gesto   
-Tranquilo, se ve que lo has intentado- él sabía de la descomunal fuerza de Shostakov y añadido a que estaba pegando a un rubio americano, quizás tenía el mismo efecto que las espinacas en Popeye   
-¿Los familiares de Romanova?- preguntó un médico y solo Iván se acerco a él- Señor, este tranquilo. El cuerpo de su hija tiene moratones 'y alguna que otra herida pero es superficial. Lo peor es el trauma, un shock, y aun esta con el psicólogo, pero le recomiendo que contrate usted uno o le brinde el mejor apoyo   
-No es la primera vez que pasa...¿y que será del zanahoria? -Shostakov esta intentado recuperarse de los golpes, hemos llamado a su padre para que intenta llevarse al hijo pero...   
-Esta en Rusia   
-Exacto. Tranquilo, estan de sobre aviso y ya llegará, pero mientras tanto... usted decide si demandar o no   
El médico se fue y Steve tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntarle una cosa al padrastro.   
-¿Usted lo denunciará?  
-NO- sentenció el hombre- por mucho que lo denuncie se irá a Rusia y ahí no tendrá ningún valor   
-¡No pueden volver a Rusia!- exclamó Steve   
-¡Prohibido gritar!- dijo una enfermera acercándose a ellos- Niños, fuera de aquí, este no es el patio del recreo   
Los vengadores no tuvieron otra que irse de aquel lugar, a regaña dientes, y esperar a fuera a que saliera su compañera. Natasha estaba diferente cuando salía del lugar con el policía y su padrastro. Era como si le hubieran hecho algo que ella no quería, pero tampoco, ya que las pruebas revelan algunos besos forzados y agarres, pero nada más. Sería la fuerte impresión que le haría ver que hacía un ex con ella y la haría volverse a plantear todo.   
-¡Nat!- grito Pepper mientras iba corriendo hacia su amiga, pero el policía se puso en frente  
-La señorita Romanoff tiene que irse a la casa, así que fuera, niños  
¿Niños? ¡JA, ERAN PRE-UNIVERSITARIOS! Bueno...técnicamente. Porque aquello tenía más pegas que el baño de los hombres en los techos. Pero se tuvieron que ir, ya que no querían problemas con el señor Petrovich. En el auto, Dmitry los llevo de vuelta a la casa solo porque el señor debía volver al trabajo. Algo que lo llenaba de rabia, pero no podía dejar que el señor Karpov lo despidiera. Ya sabía que quería para el futuro de su pequeña zarina y si o si, tenía que seguir en esa ciudad con una segunda lengua y unos policías realmente malos no solo en puntería, también en ganas de trabajo. Por el coche vio uno de los tópicos más grandes americanos: dos policías gordos comiendo donas y bebiendo café mientras reían como idiotas. En su Rusia eso no pasaba, y si pasaba, podían rezar a cualquier dios que no los salvaban.   
Natasha, sola en casa, sintió una gran necesidad de darse una ducha y no salir de ahí hasta que se sintiera limpia. Gracias a dios que Alexei no llego a mayores, pero aun estaba asimilando que tan bruto podía llegar a ser Bruce y que tanto la protegía Steve por ese amor que perjuraba tener. Pero no quería que nadie la amara si tenían como resultado a unos ex novios realmente pirados. Recordaba como en Rusia disfrutaba de cada dulce beso de Shostakov, como si fueran miel o cualquier otro gran dulce, pero aquellos...contactos habían despertado en ella una mezcla de asco y miedo, algo que la hacía temblar y apartarse, eran besos que mordían, besos que desgarraban a uno y hacían saltar la parte más horrible de cada uno, unos besos que no se los deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Tenía que olvidar esas sensación, quería recordar los pocos besos que había compartido con Bucky, esos dulces besos en la nieve. Pero se eclipsaban ante el fuerte recuerdo del beso de su mejor amigo. Quería meter su cabeza en un balde de agua fría, era traicionar a una de las personas que habían devuelto esas ansias de dulzura en ella, pero no podía hacer nada, venían a él sus recuerdos de cada instante donde por fin Steve mostraba algo más que su cara de gran amigo.  
Al salir del baño escucho la puerta y busco una de las batas que más agarraba por no tocar la ropa mojada. Abrió la puerta para ver que era justo del chico que estaba buscando, con las mejillas rojas como tomates. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, pero no por ello no lo iba a dejar pasar. Lo obligo a ir por fuera para que se sacudiera bien las botas y no dejara marcas en el suelo (a parte, así tendría tiempo para coger alguno de sus pijamas). Cuando é llegó, simplemente lo dejo pasar con una taza de café de la tetera de su padre y esperó a que él hablara. Se le notaba ansioso por como movía las manos.  
-Nat...¿cuanto te tengo que insistir?  
-Steve, no empecemos, por favor- suspiró ella, cansada  
-Yo te amo de verdad, Nat, y te pregunto...  
Natasha intentó centrarse en la conversación, pero no podía, y ella simplemente dejó esa pregunta sin responder, le pidió tiempo y le hizo irse. Una vez más, sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar por las tantas preguntas que golpeaban su mente. No quería dar una mala imagen de ella a todos aquellos aliados de Avegers, no quería traicionar a un chico que la acababa de dejar para ir a la academia y, lo más importante, no quería decepcionar a su padre. Entonces...  
¿Cual era el camino que debía seguir?


	17. Beso de Invierno

Natasha Romanoff regresó a las clases por dos simples razones: mostrarse fuerte y no perder las horas. Los exámenes de Enero eran prácticamente en nada y necesitaba más tiempo de lo que pensaba para estudiar. Todo por esos cacaos mentales que tenía. Pero tenía que recuperarse y demostrar porque quería quedarse en ese país. pero no todo era una intensa batalla interior al que reusó hacerle frente cuando estaba en Rusia, también se encontraba en lo que llegaba día tras día, aquellos mensajes llenos de amor, aquellos pesados en busca de pelea... el simple hecho de que en cualquier momento de cualquier día, su padre podía pasar por la puerta de su habitación y decir "volvemos a Rusia". A esas alturas estaría sola de verdad si no contaba a un acosador Alexei y las dos realmente ausentes de Tania Belisnky y Tesla Tarsova.   
Algo dentro de ella le pedía que hiciera aquella carta. Una carta para Bucky. Confiaba en Steve, sabía que, por mucho la amara, se la mandaría y podría estar tranquila, esperando a una respuesta con aquella caligrafía de hombre y poco romanticismo, lleno de ironía y falsas muestras de bienestar. Si fuera por ella, se iría con él, ya que por lo menos, a su lado notaba una paz y otras sensaciones que la hacían estar bien.   
Nada más terminar la carta, la cerro y la metió en su mochila junto otros tantos apuntes, bajo, desayunó un poco y simplemente salió corriendo a por el autobús. Como estaba escrito en su rutina, Nat se sentó al lado de Clint y jugaron al Preguntados contra algunos vengadores, para prepararse mentalmente contra lo que venía: las clases antes de los exámenes. Los profesoras insistían en un montón de detalles. En cualquier momento se caería redonda de la silla. Hasta que sonó la alarma que anunciaba el patio. Se dejo arrastrar por su compañero/hermano hasta su lugar favorito y no tardo en comentarle sobre la carta para Buck.   
\- no creo que sea lo idóneo- Natasha lo miró como si estuviera hablando Chino- Esa idea de que le tengas que dar la carta a tu ex-novio pasando por las manos de su mejor amigo que te ama. El podría no mandarla   
\- Lo se, pero ya no hay nadie en la casa de Bucky, ni su madre...   
Clint miro para otro lado, ocultando una parte que todos los vengadores sabían menos él pero no se atrevía a contarlo. Regresaron a sus clases donde Natasha no prestó ni la mínima atención. Se dedico a pensar en las palabras de aquel que consideraba su mejor amigo. En algo tenia razón y era que no había una garantía de que sus letras llegaran a sus manos o viceversa. Pero estaba atada de pies y manos. Podría llamar a todas las escuelas militares, pero ninguna de ellas le revelaría si estaba su ex o no. Una vez más depositaria toda su confianza y sus esperanzas en su gran amigo Steve, por mucho que estuviera enamorado de ella.   
Cuando llego a la casa, supo que era lo que sabían todos menos ella. Steve iba a cuidar la casa de su amigo. Se acercó a él en el jardín, y le soltó un gran royo para terminar en aquello que ya se estaba imaginando. La indignaba de gran forma.   
\- Por favor, dale mi carta a Bucky - le suplicó antes de darle la carta- para mi es importante   
\- sabes que él puede rechazarla- le dijo mientras la cogía y examinaba. por obvias razones no tenía el lugar del destinatario escrito- Ya no tenéis unos lazos que os unan a intentar algo a distancia   
\- no es sobre eso. Le quiero contar todo y pedirle su carta   
\- Nat...vale. Pero pido beso a cambio   
\- No seas idiota   
Ella se alejo sin darle ese pago. Claro estaba que no quería darle ese pago. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente a los encantos del capitán, por mucho que sintiera esa pequeña debilidad (Que no iba a admitir tan fácilmente).   
-¡Nat, deja de alargar este asunto y dime que me quieres!- dijo con un tono de superioridad, al mas puro estilo de su amigo Stark.  
Ella hizo caso omiso y entro en su casa, queriendo calmar su palpitante corazón. Sus palabras fueron como un pequeño estimulante del que quería deshacerse. Pero le era casi imposible. Pensaba que no debía sentir aquello, que debía aferrarse a Bucky, pero también le era algo inútil, al que solo se podía ver como pérdida de tiempo ante su ida. No. El no volvería y el corto con ella porque sabia que, a la vuelta nada volvería a ser lo mismo y que nada le aseguraba que volvería a tener en frente al James que tanto había querido y siquiera si volvería a ser la misma chica. Sabia que, de tanto darle vueltas, se estancaría en ese momento y seria todo como una rueda del que finalmente no lograría salir.   
¿Que demonios había hecho Rogers en ella para cambiar tanto de opiniones? ¿Tanta fuerza llegan a tener sus abrazos, caricias y besos en ella que la hacían comportarse como una idiota? Quizás esa era la respuesta que la Romanoff no quería admitir. Ella seguiría cerrada sin llegar a comprenderse a si misma. Negada a ver una absurda realidad.   
Algo que siempre había odiado era el deshielo, donde la nieve era puro hielo con el que malamente se resbalaba. Le costo llegar a la parada y nada mas salir del autobús, se vio obligada a agarrarse a su amigo para no pegársela nada más bajar las escaleras. Las clases de repaso eran realmente aburridas, pero era normal, nadie quería suspender.   
-Joder...yo no quiero hacer esto- se quejaba Clint- no quiero seguir con esto   
-Pues ya te veo en el FP de Ortoprótesis- bromeo la rusa mientras le hincaba el diente a su sándwich- Creo que tienes que ser más optimista, a ti se te dan bien varias asignaturas   
-Pero en otras mi nota máxima es un 4.9... así no me cogen ni de aparcacoches   
-Según una serie si- Clint le lanzó una mirada de "mala persona"- No todo es notas, hay grandes personajes en la historia que no sacaron buenas notas durante sus cursos y mira, los estamos estudiando   
-Dejemos de hablar sobre eso, Nattie- sentenció al final- Y dime si le diste la carta a Steve   
-Sabes que es el único que sabe donde esta Bucky   
-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea   
Natasha se vio obligada en dejar de pensar en la vida social para centrarse encada una de las asignaturas. Algunas tardes arrastraba a Clint a su casa para que no fuera tan necio de no estudiar aquellas asignaturas que se le daban fatal. Finalmente llegaron los "Juegos del Hambre", donde cada uno de ellos dejó su cerebro como helado al sol. Notar como toda esa presión se iba con sus neuronas sobrecargadas y en forma de papilla de helado, no tardaron en organizar una cena y salir de fiesta. Las chicas lo planearon al mínimo detalle: el alcohol, a que discoteca ir para no tener problemas, la ropa... los chicos solo pensaban en el pedazo shawarma que se iban a comer y en como irían sus preciadas chicas.   
Aquella noche, como cabía de esperar, ellas fueron las últimas en llegar, cada una perfecta, pero para los hombres comían demasiado lento para no mancharse con las salsas. Les era realmente gracioso. En lo que ellos terminaban de comer el segundo entre bromas de hombre (y el apetito brutal de Thor y Bruce que iban por la tercera) ellas terminaban su primer y ultimo entre risas y cotilleos. Nada más terminar de comer se fueron a la discoteca, donde no tardaron en fusionarse con la gente, beber tantos chupitos podían pagar y sobre todo bailar.   
Natasha se permitió soltarse la melena y beber tanto como su cartera se lo permitía para notar un extraño puntillo que le permitiera saltar y bailar libre. Notar que se le iba la vergüenza (y los datos sobre el último examen) y se dejo coquetear por su compañero. Luego le echaría la culpa al alcohol. Sabía que no era la única "loca", si se podía ver a un par de llorones, algunos sin parte superior a lo loco y lo que más asombro a la gente: un Tony enamorado con una Pepper que no dejaba de chillarle, realmente borracha, replicando que daba poco por su relación. Como cada uno estaba a lo suyo, realmente no mucha gente se dio cuenta de aquello. Por Clint, estaba entre dos mundos: el de baile y el de buscar alguna chica, hasta un momento en el que ya todo le daba igual.   
Todo aquello duro hasta las cinco y media, hora en la que poco a poco cada vengador decidía ir a casa a enfrentarse a sus padres con aliento a cubata. Natasha seguía muy apegada a Steve, que tampoco hacía nada para dejarla marchar.   
-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?   
La pregunta/grito del señor Petrovich despertó de golpe a la pareja fiestera. Ninguno de ellos dos sabía que demonios hacía en la casa de la rusa, juntos en el sofá. Natasha se hizo un poco la loca, ya que podía recordar gran parte de la fiesta, pero le echó la culpa (como toda persona a un paso de la universidad) al alcohol. Del miedo, Steve salió corriendo de la casa. La cara de Petrovich no decía que algo fuera a salir bien de esa noche, pero comprendió que su niña estaba con resaca, así que le dio un ibuprofeno, un baso de agua, y la mando a su cama. Una vez más, Steve gano medio punto de odio del padre de la chica (solo medio punto por haberla traído).   
Natasha solo pudo dormir en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. No solo el dolor de cabeza por demasiado vodka blanco y negro, por esa extraña y liberal noche en el que por fin se había dejado seducir y escuchar maravillas de un borracho y muy mimosin Steve. Había visto una de esas caras en las que uno se volvía muy cariñoso y mostraba tanto cariño que llegaba a ser pura melosidad. Pero le encantaba. No era como Bucky, tímido a hacer esas cosas en publico y muy reservado, que despertaba en ella unos sentimientos que creía que eran fuertes, con unas insaciables ganas de sentir ese amor que pensaba que estaba muerto.   
No.   
Steve ya no era lo que antes pensaba. Era algo más. Un tipo de amor que no creía volver a ver y mucho menos pensar que sería totalmente para ella. Quizás no tendría que hacerse la loca ante lo ocurrido y decirle que si, sentía lo mismo. Si seguía de esa forma, quizás volvía con Sharon y se olvidaría de ella. Aunque si miraba más, hacía nada que se había ido James, rompiendo su relación aun queriendo estar juntos. ¿Estaría usándolo como bálsamo para aquellas heridas? ¿o se estaría aprovechando de ellas Steve para ganarse su corazón?   
-Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten- recordó aquella típica frase. Sería la explicación idónea para el momento Pepperony. Como le encantaba llamarlos así.   
El lunes llegó con las notas de cada examen, y cada profesor insistía en aquellas recuperaciones con gran fuerza. Natasha suspiro al ver que aprobaba, así que se dedico a curiosear carreras de la misma universidad a la que irían sus dos amigas rusas. Saltó las científicas y empezó a mirar. Ella como abogada sería un desastre, de maestra haría llorar a los niños, para traducción e interpretación había que hacer otro examen más y no quería, relaciones internacionales menos... miro algunas dobles como ciencias políticas y derecho o relaciones internacionales con marketing y quiso echarse a llorar. La universidad de Marvel ofrecía tanto (y unos auténticos sablazos de precio) y ella no sabía que escoger ...  
-Podrías hacer un test de la pedagoga, quizás no te desorienta más de lo que estas- le dijo a voces bajas Pepper  
Por una vez en su vida, accedió a hacer uno de esos cutres test. ella perdió absolutamente la fe en ellos cuando estaba en Rusia, pero como decía aquella frase "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas". Las fichas de la orientadora no eran gran cosa. Preguntas algo personales que le parecían a simple vista un tanto inútiles. luego le dio la hoja de ruta para saber que cinco opciones eran las mejores.   
Arte. Baile. Interpretación. Nada de empresas. ¿Como lo hablaría con su padre? a ella le encantaba el ballet, no era para nadie ningún misterio, pero con el drama, pero volverlos el centro de su vida tanto social y economica, le daba hasta cierto punto un poco de miedo. Ella sabía el precio del triunfo y la derrota, y no sabía si quería estar pendiente de ese hilo toda su vida. ¿Pero de que más podría trabajar? El mundo científico estaba totalmente lejos de su alcance, no se veía en el rollo militar y mucho menos en magisterio. Necesitaba algo con el que liberarse por completo.   
-Pues a mi no me parece mal- le comentó Clint- tienes madera, solo falta... estofarte  
-Necesitas comer  
-No, la técnica de "estofado" que aprendimos en historia del arte para policromar la madera- la ayudo a comprender Steve- aunque no creo que sea bueno para ti  
-Lo dice el que quiere entrar en bellas artes- le recrimino Clint.- que haga lo que mejor le sienta, que es bailar y cantar  
-¿Como que cantar, arquero de cuarta?  
-¡NADA!- saltó Natasha evitando que hablara más de la cuenta.   
Natasha se dejo acompañar por Steve para llegar a su casa, ya que se iba a quedar en la casa de los Barnes, cuidándola toda la tarde. Le preguntó por su carta, y simplemente dijo que la había mandando y ya le daría la carta de Barnes si era para ella. Se notaba que quería seguir hablando con ella, y poder reanudar todo lo que había "progresado" en la fiesta, pero no pudo, ella se cerraba. Se preguntaba una vez más como era que Bucky logró abrir esas malditas puertas. Se estaba frustrando por momentos, hasta que decidió dar el que creía que era el paso más grande de todas su vida:  
-¡NATALIA SE MI NOVIA!- Le gritó a la ventana que creía que era de la habitación de la rusa, al más puro estilo de Romeo. Necesitaba que su Julieta saliera al balcón (caso ventana) y le dijera que si.   
-¡NO GRITES IDIOTA!- Dijo ella saliendo de la puerta- ¡QUE ACABO DE ENTRAR!  
Estaba totalmente roja. No contaba con aquello en absoluto. Era una autentica bomba. El también estaba rojo, era El Dorito. No sabía como darle el si o como darle un "dame tiempo". Iba a volver a gritar cuando decidió tirarse a donde él, tener en cuenta la nieve.  
-No grites merluzo, tengo vecinos- le tapo la boca con la mano sin guante- ¿si accedo, te callas y me das un beso?  
Steve quito su mano y la beso en el suelo. Estaba en una nube helada. Nada más separarse, sonrio como un idiota.  
-Daré lo mejor de mi- le dijo cogiendo sus manos y ayudando a levantarla.   
-No hagas que me arrepienta, capitán  
Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, pero en cualquier momento aparecería el terrible Iván. Todavía no sabía como pedirle que la dejara salir con su hija y que lo aceptara.   
Natasha dejo sus cosas y se cambio rápido. No dejó de bailar en aquella habitación. Aprovecho que no tenía nada más que estudiar para poder repasar cada uno de aquellos movimientos que tanto le gustaba hacer. Finalmente, tomo un descanso y miro por la ventana. Todavía estaba el idiota de su nuevo novio. Se sentía un poco chaquetera, pero le dio igual, aquel beso había anulado toda culpabilidad e inundado con un gran sentimiento que le recordaba a la calidez del sol. Se fijó en como el rubio se paseaba algo nervioso y en uno de los cajones guardaba un sobre. Pensó que serían facturas de los Barnes y siguió bailando, dejando expresarse.   
Quizás si que tenía que tomar aquella carrera.


	18. Requiem

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL RUBIO YANKEE Y QUIERES IR POR ARTES?   
-TRAE AGUA, STEVE, QUE SE VA   
Aquella tarde nada fue como debía. Estaban a dos días de San Valentín y finalmente se habían animado a decirle la verdad a Iván Petrovich, todas juntas, para saber cual era la más grave. Natasha temía perder a la única persona que se había ocupado de ella, que estaba en pleno Shock. Pensó que le tiraría la copa de vodka a la cara al capitán, o que harían las maletas de inmediato, pero del shock se había sentado en su sillón y totalmente blanco.   
-Papa, no me hagas esto- susurraba Natasha abanicándolo con la revista de "Caza y Pesca".   
-¡TU NO ME DES NADA, ROBA HIJAS!- Dijo el señor tirando el vaso de agua y cogiendo la escopeta del armario. Natasha abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- TE VOY A LLENAR LA CABEZA DE PLOMO, BASTARDO ESTRELLADO, RUBIO DE BOTE, COME TARTAS, CEREBRO DE AGUARRÁS   
-PAPÁ, OTRA VEZ NO- Chilló la rusa viendo como fallaba adrede para que Steve saliera por patas de la casa.   
-¿Por qué todos tus pretendientes son una panda de cobardes sin pantalones? Os doy dos semanas. Dime que queda vodka, niña...y sabes que me da igual la carrera que cojas siempre que no acabes puta   
Todo el instituto se hizo eco de aquella escena. Finalmente, ya todo el mundo sabía del romance "Romanogers" (gran bautizo de Clint), que llevaban unos días, y había una gran división de opiniones: algunos lo aceptaban y felicitaban, pero otros la veían como una fresca y a él un aprovechado. Pero a ellos les daba igual. A Natasha se le hacía raro enseñar esa parte enamoradiza suya que enseñaba a todo él mundo. Ya se había ganado el odio completo de Sharon Carter, que cada vez se veía más extraña. Natasha no podía saber a ciencia cierta que era, pero le daba miedo saber que era lo que ocupaba la mente de aquella chica.   
Pepper la felicitaba, por dar un paso adelante y no darle más vueltas, al igual que Clint. Pero ambos discrepaban en una cosa. Clint no quería decirle el porque de sus dudas y advertencias, creando una gran intriga en ella.   
en aquellos dos días, Steve no la acompañó a casa, pero siempre hablaban por teléfono, ya que después del momento escopeta del señor Petrovich. Natasha no sabia que regalarle a su novio por ese día tan romántico si llevaban tan poco tiempo. Quería darle algo especial, como aquel colgante a Bucky. Quizás agradecía un juego de pinturas o unos chocolates hecho por ella misma, pero a penas sabia de pinturas (crayola y alpino era lo único que conocía) y de cocina lo básico. Se animo a practicar y buscar recetas para darle una dulce sorpresa. Los hizo en forma de estrellas (idea de Iván y su "bastardo o idiota estrellado") y estuvo haciéndolas hasta que por fin, reunió el pequeño ejército que atacaría el estómago de su actual novio. Tenia interés por saber si le haría algo. Las tardes embadurnadas de chocolate dieron sus estrellados frutos. Aprovechando que habían sobrado muchos, preparó una bolsita para su padre e Clint.   
Pleno día de San Valentín y se decanto por vestir algo rojo y negro como una parte superior a topos rojos, un cinturón rojo y unos pitillos negros. Nada más bajar las escaleras, le dio unos buenos días a su padrastro con la bolsa de chocolates en forma de estrella, algo que su padre no tardó en agradecer con un beso y algo de dinero. Ya sabía en que se lo quería gastar. Ya no quedaba hielo peligroso, asi que ando sin preocupación por las aceras hasta la parada del bus. Dentro de él, la gente estaba más rara de lo normal: Pepper no dejaba de mirar su smartphone, Bruce estaba peinado, Clint olía a Axe que tiraba para atrás, Steve tenía una sonrisa boba y algunas de Hydra destilaban más odio que en ocasiones anteriores. Ella se comportó como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no fuera el día de un bebé volador en pañales con arco y flechas, aunque fuera una tarea prácticamente imposible. Tuvo que esperar hasta el patio donde todos los vengadores vieron que cogía una bolsita transparente con el nombre de su amigo y una cinta morada para cerrarlo. Se podían ver las choco-estrellas que Clint miraba con deseo mal contenido. Ellos fueron a su escondite y vio como aquel que consideraba su hermano los comía de uno en uno.   
-Este tiene almendra~  
-Me alegro de que te guste- le dijo Natasha mientras devoraba su sandwich de Nutella- a mi padre le gustará más los que tiene vodka, porque odia el ron  
-¿Le has hecho algunas a tu novio?  
-Un pac completo, pero no se cuando dar...  
Se sentía como una colegiala. Todo iba tan bien, que sentía que cualquier falla como podían ser los sabores de los chocolates podría terminar en una tragedia. Pero tenía confianza y un colega que le decía que estaban ricos y amaba las almendras. ¿Steve había hecho algo para ella, lo había comprado o simplemente no tenía nada? Sabía que tenía algo escondido por aquella cara en el autobús.   
Cuando terminaron las clases, Steve pidió a su chica que la esperara y que cogerían otro camino para volver juntos. Pararon en el taller de pintura de Steve, donde este le dio un marco envuelto que no podría abrir hasta llegar a la casa de Bucky. Le dijo que quería saber que le había hecho, pero cada uno de ellos escapaba de aquello como serpientes. Nada más llegar a la cada de Bucky, Steve le dijo que mirara el cuadro: La había pintado bajando unas escaleras con aquel vestido e noche buena. Recordaba aquella noche con lujo de detalles. Se emocionó ante la capacidad de recordar y pintar de su chico, a lo que sintió vergüenza a la hora de darle sus chocolates. La sorprendió con un beso y un feliz San Valentín, a lo que ella solo tuvo fuerzas para decir un simple "también". Se besaron y Steve dijo que debía irse, ya que quería preparar su sorpresa para la noche.   
-Pensé que no me darías nada- le dijo un tanto nervisoso- y que querías más a Barton  
-Es como el hermano que nunca tendré... tenía que darle chocolate, como a mi padre  
-¿Soy el último?- se hizo el herido  
-Eres como un bebe grande, Steve- dijo achuchandolo- tu bolsa fue la primera en hacerse pero la última en entregarse  
-Tengo a mejor novia del mundo...¡esta noche cenamos con mis padres!  
Para aquella ocasión, la rusa no tenía ni idea de que debía vestirse: ¿elegante o desenfadado? ¿forma o informal? ¿disfrazada de vaquera o de Betsy Ross? Se decantó por algo desenfadado, aunque tuviera ganas de ver la reacción de sus posibles suegros ver a una novia vestida de Ross.   
Llamó a la puerta y vio a la señora Rogers, quien abrió con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía una camisa entreabierta y una falda de tubo, cual secretario, y a cada paso se escuchaba el sonido de los tacones, mientras que su padre estaba con camisa y corbata, muy serio.   
-Seguro que tu padre odia a mi hijo  
-Manía importante- vio que la madre le daba un billete al padre- lo tiene con la mayoría de los chicos que me visitan  
-¿Saco a alguien más a escopetazos?- preguntó Steve curioso y algo celoso  
-Si, a Alexei, le decía que no era lo suficientemente hombre para salir conmigo  
-Por mi muchacho hará lo mismo, le falta testosterona...solo tiene músculos para pintar  
Natasha pensó en salir en su defensa. Steve hacía unos cuadros realmente hermosos y merecía un mínimo de reconocimiento. Pero Steve negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, el tema estaba más que zanjado. También preguntó por la carrera que ella quería hacer, si volvería a su país natal y poco más. Ella respondía bastante cortada, ya que no tenía respuestas para todo. Fue sincera: dependía del trabajo de su padre. Si el jefe decía que volvían, ella volvía. Eso Steve y todos los vengadores lo sabían muy bien, y era un miedo muy latente, por mucho que Iván asegurara que podía terminar el curso. e quedaron hablando un poco más antes de que Steve decidiera acompañar a su chica a su casa y temible padre.  
-¿Porque tan pronto?- preguntó bastante rara- tu madre quería enseñarme unas fotos  
-Si, las mías, y eso es información clasificada- lo dijo bastante rojo- por lo menos les has caído bien  
-Mis suegros son estupendos- dijo ella entre risas- quitando tu padre anti arte  
-Ya lo asumirá- dijo restando importancia- Lo importante es que esto marcha bastante bien  
-No lo digas así, parece un experimento- dijo ella bastante asombrada  
-Di que si porque tienes unas enormes ganas de preguntarme por la carta de Buck  
Aquel dato salio de la nada, sin que ella lo pidiera, aunque fuera una cosa de la que quería saber.  
-Seguro que no te ha llegado nada- dijo bastante deprimida. No entendía porque no podía comunicarse con ella como una persona normal  
-Lo siento  
-no tienes que disculparte, es su decisión- se resigno mirando al cielo- solo espero que este bien, ese tipo de instrucciones suelen ser muy duras  
-Olvidemos lo- dijo parándose frente a ella, con aquella sonrisa que tanto enamoraba- estamos a hora de que se termine San Valentin, les has caído bien a mis padres, yo al tuyo dudo que algún día lo consiga, pero da igual. ¡Estamos juntos!  
-¿No habrás visto alguna película romántica sin mi?  
-Si- admitió algo avergonzado- Cartas a Julieta  
-Pues mañana ve a casa de Bucky y vemos El Diario de Noa, ¿vale?  
\- Pido beso a cambio  
En frente de la puerta, y con un padre sobre protector mirando por la mirilla, Natasha se animó a dar el pago. No solo para que vean esa película juntos, por que ambos sabían que finalmente el capitán había llegado al corazón del reloj de arena. Aquel dulce beso tuvo que ser interrumpido al escuchar como una escopeta se cargaba y la puerta se abría para dar paso al señor Petrovich totalmente enfadado. Natasha se reía de su pobre novio y su huida, ya que no lo iba a matar. Se notaba que jamás tendría el favor de su padre.  
Al día siguiente, Natasha se sentía otra persona. Alguien más alegre y viva. Como si le hubieran cambiado sus pilas. Solo tenía ganas de ir al colegio para ver a su hermano y a u novio. Su padre se veía enfadado por lo que ocurrió a la noche, ese idiota había besado a su niña en su porche, solo merecía la muerte, pero no podía (entre otras cosas, la cárcel nunca era una buena solución). Para poder cotillear, tuvo que esperar al patio y salió corriendo con Clint a su escondite habitual:  
-¡Debiste ir a la fiesta! Conocí a una mujer maravillosa, estamos hablando a todas horas en el whats app y había unos sándwiches más ricos...no me puedo olvidar del sándwich de queso...  
-Vale, ahora se que el amor de tu vida son los sándwiches- bromeó la rusa  
\- Y la tuya son rubios mazados que pintan cuadros- Natasha se puso roja de la vergüenza- ¡Eres un dorito!  
-¡Idiota!  
-Ni que estuviera mintiendo- le encantaba chinchar- ¿Que tal tu súper cita?  
-Fue fantástica- lo calificó sin ningún remordimiento- Me hizo un cuadro, se comió mis chocolates y tuve que esperar a la noche para cenar con sus padres  
-¿En serio?- preguntó bastante sorprendido  
-¡Si! se nota que me quiere mucho  
-Si, porque me parece muy raro. Que yo recuerde, a Steve no le gustaba llevar a nadie a su casa y menos a la novia  
-¿Como?- no entendía nada en absoluto  
-Estoy pecando de cotilla, pero menos Bucky, ninguno logramos ver la casa de Steve porqueno quería que nadie conociera a sus padres. Peggy solo estuvo una vez en él, días antes de morir  
La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono -el de Natasha- y al mirarlo, ambos vieron una foto de Steve y Sharon besándose en el cementerio, en frente de la tumba que podía ser de Peggy con el irónico mensaje de "feliz San Valentin". Ambos no entendían nada.   
-Puede ser de cuando estaban saliendo  
-No...mira la fecha de la foto  
-Nat, espera... esto puede ser trucado  
-¿Entonces?  
-Agarra el teléfono de tu novio y mira las conversaciones. Steve siempre ha sido un cazurro en las conversaciones en el móvil.   
Natasha no sabía que hacer. La duda estaba latente.Solo no entendía porque justo en ese momento. Quizás era una "inocente" broma de los chicos, o una jugada sucia de las "chicas malas", pero solo tenía ganas de quitarse esa duda. Tuvo que esperar a que llegara la tarde, por la invitación a ver la película. Se sentía un poco traidora a la vez de traicionada, como una novia celosa y posesiva, pero sabía que no podía preguntarle aquello directamente. Necesitaba pruebas. Al ver como su chico dejaba su móvil en la mesilla, no tardo en cogerlo, adivinar la contraseña y buscar la conversación. Tenía pocas, pero algunas bastante reveladoras con Tony y la persona que se había dignado a mandar ese mensaje. Abrió aquel cajón para saber si aquello no era más que una cruel broma del destino, una jugada más para comprender que no tendría jamás un hogar, solo dios sabría porque  
Con los últimos estallidos de las palomitas, la rusa noto que algo se había roto. ¿sería aquello que llamaban corazón? Seguro, porque nada más verlo entrar con dos de palomitas, tenía ganas de tirarle el DVD a la cara.   
-¿Que haces con mi móvil?  
-Descubrir que no le mandaste mi carta a Bucky, que fuiste al cementerio con Sharon, que tuviste que improvisar una cena para que no supiera nada...lo normal- dijo con un tono tan indiferente que llegaba a doler- ¿no te he dicho que he recibido una hermosa foto en el patio?  
-Puedo...  
-No puedes nada...¡ME HAS MENTIDO! ¡JUSTO TU!- estallo finalmente- Clint me contó que no invitabas a nadie a tu casa, que no me fiara de darte las cartas, ¿pero esto? ¡Si parecen ideas sacadas de libros juveniles!   
-Quería despedirme de Peggy, fue casualidad encontrarme con Sharon y aquel beso, de verdad, por eso invente la cena- intento disculparse, muy nervioso  
-lo peor es QUE LEÍSTE MI CARTA ¡¿CON QUE MALDITO DERECHO?!  
Intento calmarse, pero unas grandes ganas de romper algo la empezaron a invadir. Quería romperlo todo.   
-Solo llevamos poco tiempo Nat, se que he sido egoísta, pero si no lo hacia, me seguirías viendo como un hermano más. Cada uno de mis intentos, un beso, un abrazo, romperle la cara a Shostakov... no te llamaban, seguía siendo...  
-Alguien importante- lo interrumpió- Tu fuiste el idiota que me ayudo a romper la caja, quien me animo a estar con Bucky y... no se, esto es demasiado. Me puede. Solo llevamos unos días y veo que me has mentido todo el rato.   
Natasha se derrumbó finalmente. No sabía, era algo demasiado fuerte. Quizás estaba exagerando todo y debía disculparlo por lo del cementerio, pero la carta, aquellos sentimientos por James, la forma en la que pedía ayuda a Tony y se dejaba llevar por alguien que tenía problemas en su propia relación con Pepper... también era muy dependiente de la gente. Una de las cosas que más le habían enamorado era su sinceridad y sentía que, al no haber más entre ellos, ya no sabía a que persona tenía delante.   
¿y par ello había cambiado?   
Todas las personas eran prácticamente iguales.   
Al día siguiente, en el autobús, vio como todo el mundo la miraban del asombro. Iba totalmente de negro menos la hebilla del cinturón. Todos miraron a Steve, que estaba tan asombrado como todos sus compañeros. Clint quería hablar con ella, pero llevaba cascos, por lo que tuvo que esperar al patio.   
Pero no estaba en su lugar habitual, por lo que, por primera vez, decidió encararse con su capitán, por mucho que se viera deprimido a la pareja Pepperony discutir:  
-¡¿Que le has hecho a Nat?!  
-¿No esta contigo?- preguntó bastante extrañado. Siempre estaban juntos en el patio, por lo que era una muestra de que no quería estar con nadie, ni su hermano. De la impaciencia, le agarro de la camiseta  
-No quiero tener problemas contigo, capitán, así que  
-Primero, suelta- prácticamente le ordeno y él obedeció- Le mandaron una foto del beso que me robo Sharon y tu le contaste lo de la casa  
-¿Pretendías no contarle nada de tu casa? ¿Engañarla más?  
-Clint, creo que te preocupas demasiado de ella- soltó Tony de pronto, ganando una colleja de Pepper  
-Porque es como mi hermana, desde que piso el suelo de esta escuela hemos estado juntos- Clint pensó un poco antes de preguntar- ¿Entregaste la carta?  
-No, y la leí- le admitió en la cara- Igual que...  
Estuvo a punto de admitir algo más, pero un puñetazo del arquero rompió toda la conversación.  
-¡ESCUCHAD, EL CAPITÁN ES UN MENTIROSO!  
Con aquellas palabras sentenció su ida de Avengers. Ya no tendría a nadie para evitar los golpes, pero le daba igual, su hermana estaba por encima de todas aquellas personas.   
Natasha había vuelto a estar con antes. Había encontrado un nuevo escondite en el gimnasio. No sabía cuanto le duraría, pero lo necesitaba. No quería decirle a Clint todo lo que había pasado. alguien podría pensar que volvía a ser la chica de antes, cerrada por heridas del pasado. Pero no. No le molestaba que fuera a ver una tumba, le molestaba que no le contara lo del beso. Le encantó conocer a sus suegros, pero odiaba no saber la verdadera razón. Le encantó su regalo y le haría más chocolates, pero odiaba no saber nada de las cartas, de Bucky y su irracional miedo. Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, odiaba haber empezado con mentiras. Podían enterrarlos y volver a empezar de cero, con una sonrisa y un patético "hola", a lo serie de televisión, pero no podía. Algo dentro de ella se estaba moviendo. Un sentimiento que realmente odiaba, porque lograba que odiara a casi todo el mundo. No solo odiar, también menosprecio y dejaba a un lado la compasión, ternura y comprensión. Ya no podía ver a gente que ayudaba desinteresadamente, con una jodida sonrisa en el rostro, solo pequeños buitres que pedían cosas a cambio.   
No, Natalia Romanova no había vuelto. Natasha Romanoff solo quería probar algo nuevo: Enterrar un corazón vivo.


	19. Cartas desde el Corazón

Por mucho que nadie se lo creyera, Steve dejo de dibujar. Solo tenía en mente a la mujer que acababa de mentir, por mucho que jurase que la amaba. Por ello, se le ocurrió la idea de escribir. No una novela llorona, cartas. Cartas como las que le ocultaba. Diciendo que tanto la amaba y casi toda la verdad. Porque no reunía el suficiente valor para revelar que su mejor amigo Bucky si le mandaba cartas a su ex, y después de leerlas, mucho menos. Se sentía como un dictador, pero, después de leer cada carta, sentía que era menos, era un patético parasito.   
Y vio que había creado un nuevo concepto para Natasha Romanoff, todavía sin nombrar. Era una que ya no transmitía ni la menor de las emociones y solo se dignaba a compartir el tiempo con su mejor amigo. Clint aseguraba que ni hablaban de lo que ella llegara a sentir y era algo que lo ponía cada vez más en contra de su capitán. Hydra simplemente veía aquel espectáculo sentado, deleitándose. A aquellas alturas, a Natasha le daba igual absolutamente todo.   
-¡Nat! Mi hermano se ha descargado El Ciempiés Humano. ¿Qué tal si lo vemos?- preguntó bastante animado Ojo de Halcón- Y si no quieres, tengo también descargado Sad Story   
-Sad Story ya la tengo vista y ve la del ciempiés con Steve, seguro que al ver esa cosa se siente identificado   
-Tasha, no me rayes que hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos...¿Ir a los bolos?- Ella lo ignoró y volvió a la lectura del Epidicus para la selectividad- Venga, te prometo que intentaré fallar alguna   
-Sabes que es imposible...déjame, Barton, tengo cosas más interesantes.   
Ya no disimulaba ese único sentimiento que tenía: un gran asco hacia Rogers. No por ello odiaba a todos los Avengers, solo a aquellos que se dignaron a ayudarlo con la mentira. No podía aceptarlo. ¿No acababan de comprender que las mentiras no llevaban a nada bueno? Eran la excusa al egoísmo. Si, creía que Steve Rogers era egoísta por no mandarle la carta a Bucky. Pero mucho más saber que no le contó lo de la tumba. A ella no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera a verlo, pero le molestaba que no hubiera contado con ella y por ello ese endemoniado foto. Quizás, algún día, se deje llevar por esos impulsos de asco a coger la nueva escopeta de su padre y matarlo (aunque realmente no tuviera esperanzas de que funcionara).   
Algo de lo que le gustaría olvidar era que Steve a veces (por no decir todas las tardes) iba a la casa de Bucky y malamente lo veía. Prácticamente se vio obligada a ni mirar por la ventana. Por lo menos así se concentraba en los estudios.   
Steve pensó mucho antes de estar frente a la casa de Natasha. A él le hubiera gustado estar de esa forma con un traje, un ramo de flores y ella aparecer con aquella hermosa sonrisa porque era la graduación, y no como en esos instantes: las manos les sudaban una barbaridad, tenía miedo a timbrar y más a la inminente aparición del señor Petrovich.   
-¿Qué narices haces aquí, pintor?- Preguntó el padrastro de Nat al llegar a la puerta del trabajo- ¿No crees que ya le has hecho demasiado daño a mi hija?   
-Señor, tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella   
-Arregla tu vida antes- dijo antes de intentar entrar a su casa, cosa que Steve se atrevió a cogerle del brazo- ¿Qué quieres?   
-Tengo que disculparme con ella, por favor, déjeme entrar   
-Te he dicho que no   
-¿Por qué no? Ya se que he hecho mal, ya se en que demonios he fallado e intento arreglarlo porque la amo   
-Nunca me he enamorado pero algo te puedo decir: Quien ama nunca engaña   
Aquella frase fue una flecha directa a la herida. Era recordarle una vez más que había fallado a nada de haber empezado la relación y no mucha gente (entre ellos Iván) iba a dejar que se arreglaran las cosas.   
-A usted no le tengo que rendir cuentas, no estoy saliendo con usted, estoy saliendo con su hija y le juro, que intentaré volver con ella porque la amo   
Haciendo caso a sus ganas de salir corriendo a los brazos de su madre, olvidando que tan imponente era el padre de Natasha, olvidando su odio y cogiendo fuerzas de todas sus ganas, por milagro de dios, consiguió lo que ningún otro chico había logrado en el señor Iván Petrovich: asombrarlo. Había mostrado una valentía digna de ser el capitán de los Avengers. Finalmente, el señor abrió la puerta, pero no le dejó que pasara.   
-Es el cuadro que le pinte...- dijo dolorido   
-Ella no lo quiere ver más. Pensaba en romperlo, pero me da pereza. Llévatelo y no vuelvas.   
-Pero señor...esta bien- se resigno. Aquel cuadro debía estar con Natasha y no siendo devuelta como un mero objeto. Lo apoyó con sumo cuidado en el marco de la puerta- pero antes, necesito que le de estas cartas. Son muy importantes   
El señor se las cogió y cerro la puerta. Por la mirilla vio como este se marchaba y decidió, por una vez en su vida, hacer caso a un niño enamorado. Subió a la habitación de su hija y paso a dentro, donde la vio tumbada en camisón, escuchando música y mirando a la nada. Era algo inusual en ella, ya que amaba bailar. Al verle pasar, esta dejó los cascos a un lado y cogió en el vuelo lo que traía su padre entre las manos. Contadas, eran 31 cartas unidas por una goma elástica. Su padre se marcho y ella no sabía que hacer. Para empezar, en ninguna de ellas ponía el nombre, solo "Para Natalia", por lo que podían ser hasta de Alexei. Decidió no leerlas y seguir en su mundo.   
Pero la música ya no la aislaba del mundo, como antes. La obligaban a pensar. Un pensamiento general. Ni ella caía en que estaba pensando finalmente. ¿amigos? ¿parejas? ¿Cartas?   
Cartas   
Todo había sido por cartas.   
Ella escribió esa carta para Bucky para contarle todo: como había pensado en él, como finalmente hacía pareja con Steve por haberse enamorado de la forma más tonta. Le preguntaba porque no le mandaba una carta. Le preguntaba como era posible que una chica pudiera olvidar tan rápido aquello que él la hacía sentir. Necesitaba leer su letra, necesitaba saber de él, pero lo único que tenía era el bonito recuerdo de como lloró al verlo marcharse. Lo odiaba por ello. ¡La dejó llorando en los brazos de su mejor amigo!   
A la mañana siguiente, toda la gente estaba realmente alterada. Ella no sabía porque, pero tampoco se iba a detener a hablar de que pasaba. Había mucha tensión entre Hydra y Avengers, tanta, que Sharon se había atrevido a intentar meterla en aquellas peleas sin éxito alguno. Finalmente, Clint la siguió a su nuevo escondite para poder intentar recuperar aquellas conversaciones.   
-Nat, tienes que escucharme: Ayer casi atropellan a Jane y le hicieron encerrona a Banner...   
-¿Y a mi que?   
-Jane y Bruce son tus amigos. Jane ha venido como si nada, pero ya ha denunciado la matricula y resulto ser uno de los coches de Sin, mientras que Bruce esta en cada, intentando recuperarse... las cosas estan al limite   
-¿Qué puedo hacer yo sola? ¿Volver a tirar pupitres por la ventana? ¿Ser un soldadito más para Rogers? No gracias.   
-Pero Nat...   
-Tu sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que quieren, dárselo y que Avengers viva su vida.   
Clint se fue, malhumorado, como si aquella Natasha hubiera dicho las peores palabras.   
Finalmente llegó a la casa y dejó que una vez más la soledad la inundase, haciendo tareas y mirando el techo. Quizás merecía intentar ir a Marvel donde Tesla y Tania la recibirían como siempre: como hermanas. Podrían hablar ruso y que nadie se enterara.   
-¡Natalia!   
Aquel grito no era de hombre, era de mujer. una mujer muy bien conocida. Asomo su cabeza por la ventana para ver como Sharon miraba a todos lasdos, esperando a que nadie la viera. Miró el reloj y se preguntó una vez más que hacía ella en aquel lugar, a aquellas horas, vestida en chandal y sin maquillaje. Se vistió con el chándal antes de bajar y recibirla como a una persona normal.   
-¿Qué haces tu aquí? Te recuerdo que...   
Y de la nada, ella la empujó para dentro. Ya pensaba en todas las cosas malas cuando ella solo cerró la puerta y miró por la mirilla.   
-Cree en mi y subamos a tu habitación, por favor   
No sabía porque, accedió a aquella invitación. De paso, aprovechó para subirle algún té, ya que la notaba bastante nerviosa. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Ella lo agradeció, junto a las pastas, pero el nerviosismo y el miedo a algo que a Nat le era desconocido, seguía presente.   
-Dime que te pasa, Sharon...la verdad   
-Que tengo miedo, Natalia- le admitió tras un breve pero intenso silencio- No sabía a quien acudir ya...   
-Pero si hoy me has intentado meter en una pelea, desgraciada   
-Tenía que hacerlo, si no, no mostraba fidelidad a Hydra- dijo casi sollozando- estoy harta de Hydra. "Corta una cabeza y apareceran dos en su lugar"...¡Ya no puedo más!- Natasha seguía sin entender nada. Solo supo abrazarla- Iría a donde Steve, pero pensaría que es una maldita treta de Fausto...   
-Todos supieron que aquella relación era una treta por parte de los intereses de ambos grupos- sumó la rusa- y tú...   
-Miro todo lo que he hecho, miro las veces que he fastidiado a mi hermana durante os últimos meses de su vida, cuando estaba en el hospital solo supe llorar y pedirle perdón... Clint te lo contaría   
-Me dio la grabación- admitió finalmente- donde tus amigos aceptaban ser quienes la atropellaron por accidente y tu estabas discutiendo con ella, por lo que se desconcentró al pasar por la carretera y...   
-Fausto me ayudaba, quiere estudiar psicologia y le dije que necesitaba ayuda...que ayuda más mala. El grupo, Hydra, no me ayudaba en nada...   
Entonces Natasha comprendió una cosa: Sharon Carter era humana. No solo humana en carne y hueso, también tenía sentimientos, no estaba loca, no tenía los sentimientos desordenados, simplemente había caído en malas manos en el peor momento.   
-Espera...¿amas a Steve?   
-Eso pensaba...o bueno, me recordaban. No se... cuando supe de que Steve estaba saliendo contigo y era feliz me puse feliz. Me encantó la idea. Pero Fausto me recordó que no, que debía ser yo quien estuviera con él...dios, soy muy manipulable   
-Y tanto...pero no por ello eres mala persona. Quizás, lo que necesitas es alejarte de todo y poner en orden tu mente, sin un tío que no sabe de la existencia de la maquina de afeitar   
-Nat   
-Mira, apenas nos conocemos, nos hemos puteado sin darnos una oportunidad como buenos amigos, así que ahora, sin más estupideces, olvidemonos de Avengers, de Hydra y de todo. Empecemos de nuevo. Se que te querran joder la vida como a Clint mientras que los vengadores no querran ni verte, es muy suyo, pero por mi parte, puedes estar segura que no volveré a tirar tu pupitre por la ventana.   
Ambas rieron, recordando aquella escena. Intentaron conocerse como amigas, ella le explico la infancia de todos hasta el momento. De como Hydra se formo antes de Synthia y ella solo hizo el papel por el tanto pedía: de líder. Sharon admitió haber discutido con su hermana por Steve, pero fácilmente fue influenciada por las astutas palabras de Fausto. Se sentía engañada, estafada, usada. Y le contó que se dio cuenta por el casi accidente de Jane. Ella le contó su vida en Rusia, y se atrevió a enseñarle algunas fotos de Yelena. También le dijo que había recibido aquel taco de cartas de no sabía quien, a lo que Sharon dijo que podían ser de Steve, ya que ninguna carta sin remitente iba a ninguna parte y que debía abrirlos, quizás eran sus disculpas, pero ella se seguía negando, antes un miedo irracional a volver a ser engañada. Finalmente hablaron de trivialidades cuando Sharon recibió un mensaje.   
-Es Sin... quiere que participe en una pelea esta noche   
-NO - le quitó el móvil- sabes que no puedes ir a donde ella   
-Pero...se lo debo...   
-tu solo le debes cuentas a tu hermana. ¿no me has dicho que adoraba a sus amigos?¿vas a dejar tu cuenta en rojo?   
Vio como el semblante de su nueva amiga cambiaba al completo.   
-¡Vamos a ayudarles!   
Natasha le dio uno de sus tapones para el oido para que no escuchara a Fausto. Cogieron los móviles y una mochila, donde a Natasha se le ocurrió meter el extintor mientras que Sharon paso de la mochila y cogía el bate.   
-¿Cómo es que te entra el extintor en la mochila?   
-Es rusa, como el bate...cuídala, que mi padre no se entere que lo hemos cogido   
Sharon solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se marchaban. De camino, la rusa mando un pequeño SMS a su padre, alertándole de que llamara a la policía para que fuera a aquella calle.


	20. La Última Pelea

Cuando Sharon y Natasha llegaron al lugar donde había dicho, que era el parking al lado de un bar bastante alejado, donde nadie movía un dedo para parar la absurda pelea. Steve y Rumlow estaban ajustando cuentas, podía ver a Thor contra Skurge. Mientras Natasha abría la mochila y sacaba el extintor, Sharon se lanzó a Amora con el bate. Pepper cogió la mochila de Nat.  
-¡Cuídala, es de mi padre! Y no utilices la navaja  
-¿QUÉ?!- ninguna chica entendía porque Natasha y Sharon habían unido fuerzas. En nada, Amora estaba en el suelo y Sif se levantaba  
-La tenía contra las cuerdas...¿Que haces ayudando, Carter?  
-No hay tiempo, Sif- cortó Natasha- por lo que veo, esta pelea ha salido de la nada y avengers va en desventaja. Entra en ese bar y coje algo para dispersar. Nosotras dos iremos a por Fausto. Que las chicas agarren y se marchen para que no las cojan.  
-¿Habeis llamado a la policia? Te recuerdo que algunos son mayores y les...  
-¿Quién es mayor en nuestro grupo?  
-todavía no pero...  
Las dos sonrieron y fueron directas a por Fausto, olvidando a la confusa Sif. Estaba tranquilo, como si el asunto no fuera con él. Al ver a Sharon con Natasha sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña.  
-Sharon...¿porque estas con la ex novia de...?  
No pudo terminar la frase porque ella no tardo en golpearlo con el bate en las piernas. Este quedo asombrado, pero más cuando volvió a golpearlo y Natasha le enchufó con el extintor. Ambas chocaron los cinco y se quitaron los tapones de los oídos.  
-¡Traidora!- grito Synthia mientras pegaba tal puñetazo que acababa en el suelo. intentó defenderse pero ella no tardo en empezar a golpearla con la punta de sus zapatos- Eres una maldita traidora, 13  
Natasha no tardó en intentar socorrerla con el extintor, pero Sin no era tan tonta para dejarse enchufar como Fausto. La tiro al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y no tardo en ponerse a su nivel para llenarla de puñetazos y aventar su cara contra el piso. Intentaba pararla o siquiera devolvérsela, pero tenía más experiencia y fuerza que ella. No sabía en que momento, Sharon intento ayudarla, a lo que, entre las dos, por lo menos tenían más oportunidades de devolverle más puñetazos. Ellas no supieron cuando había llegado la policía y las estaba separando, pero internamente lo agradeció.  
Dado al número, vaciaron el restaurante y lo dividieron en dos para interrogar los dos grupos. En medio, el que parecía el jefe (Solo por apariencia y la caja de donuts en las manos) todavía intentaba comprender que había pasado. En ambos grupos cundían las ganas de comer el Shawarma recién hecho del camarero.  
-A ver...Me estáis diciendo que sois dos bandas, Hydra y Avengers  
-¡Ellos son los idiotas mitológicos, no nosotros!- ladró furiosa Wanda- Y no es una banda, es un grupo de amigos hasta que llegan esos a tocar las narices  
-Mirad a la rojilla... a este paso parecerás dorito como tu estúpido capitán- se burlo Ophelia  
-Calla, Víbora, o te arranco esos...  
-¿Qué harás tu? Iras llorando a por tu hermanito...  
-¡A callar!- grito el jefe- sois dos absurdas bandas, cuya mayoría es menor de edad por un año o menos, quitando a un par que me los llevo. Por lo que se ve, no es la primera vez que que os peleáis en publico  
-Bueno, la primera en la que participo- matizó Natasha  
-La bolchevique es nueva y necesita un extintor- se rio Synthia  
Natasha no tardó en coger el extintor e intentar volver a enchufarla, cosa que Sharon lo intento evitar para no coger más problemas. Finalmente lo guardo e intento recuperarse, por las risas de Amora. Synthia tenía una risa burlesca.  
-¿En vuestro centro se habla de la convivencia?  
-Esas charlas son un troll con esa gentuza- dijo Tony  
-No me vaciles, riquillo- dijo intentando parecer superior Calavera  
-¡Orden!- saltó al final el jefe- Hasta que vuestros padres entren, aquí os quedáis, y en vuestro centro os recordaran que tan bien os tenéis que llevar  
El odio y la tensión eran palpables en le ambiente. El jefe seguía sin entender que pasaba, y cada uno de los grupos intentaba olvidarse del otro e intentar entretenerse. Natasha estaba nerviosa por no saber como le diría a su padre porque cogió el extintor, la mochila y el bate. Por azares del destino, fue el suyo el primero en llegar. No dijo nada, los miro de una forma que hasta los de Hydra quisieron salir corriendo.  
-A veces me pregunto como el ser humano podrá sobrevivir si dejamos que esta generación coja las riendas. Natalia, la última vez que te metes en una pelea por estas absurdas alianzas de rol...  
-Perdone, ¿usted sabe porque se pelearon?  
-Por la brevedad del mensaje de mi hija, estos dos grupos se iban a pelear en el parking de este lugar por enemistad pura desde hace tiempo y que llamara a la policía porque "Haidra" había montado algo contra...los otros  
-Yo le explicaré todo- entró Sharon con Natasha, bajo la mirada de todo el mundo. Le enseñó el móvil- Recibí este mensaje de mi antigua líder Synthia, y con mi amiga Natasha intentamos ayudar  
El señor le cogió el móvil y leyó aquel mensaje. Pero por mucho que se supiera parte y quien se llevaría las responsabilidades, los padres debían enterarse. Petrovich y su hija se quedaron esperando hasta que llegaran los padres de Sharon. Los primeros fueron de Pepper y Jane, seguidos de algunos de Hydra hasta aparecer los de ella. No entendían que pasaba. Ambas no se despidieron de nadie y hablaron entre ellos hasta la hora de despedirse, donde cada una se dio el teléfono.  
Natasha solo entonces supo de una cosa: todas las personas tenían derecho a ser escuchadas y solo por haber dejado que Sharon hablara con ella e intentaran entablar una amistad, tenía que escuchar a Steve, por mucho que algo dentro de ella dijera que no.  
Al llegar a la casa, la rusa tuvo que prometer que no volvería a liarla con el extintor o cualquier otro objeto de su padre. Llegó a su habitación vio el tocho de sobres. Se deshizo de la goma y contó 30 cartas. por mucho que juntas pesaran mucho, no podía negar que si las cogía a poco, no pesaban absolutamente nada.  
La primera carta era de Steve. En ella, le decía que sentían mucho haberla engañado, pero se había dejado aconsejar de esa manera y que lo mejor para captar su atención, era hacer que se olvidara del desplante de James. Por otra parte, también le repetía que lo suyo era autentico y que quería ganarse su amor sin trampa ni cartón. En la segunda carta, solo había el trozo de una letra de una canción que conocía de sobra. Era de las primeras canción que escucharon juntos en aquellos primeros días juntos. Cuando la abrazaba con tanta dulzura o de cada beso podía ver sus orejas realmente rojas. también habían cartas que repetían que estaba perdido sin ellas, algunas, tenían bocetos de ellos dos o ella sola, pero sin duda, aquella primera carta fue la que rompió todas las defensas de la rusa.  
Sin duda, le había dado directo en el corazón.


	21. Dulces Salidas

Aquel fin de semana fue el más extraño. No salió, simplemente estudio para las finales y lo mejor que podía sacar de todo aquello, era que tenía ganas de perdonar a Steve Rogers, aunque fuera la cosa más difícil del mundo.  
No sabía cuales eran las secuelas de la última gran pelea en la que entro como Rambo con un extintor, y realmente tenía ganas si seguía al lado de Clint o que bajas había, por mucho que por fuera parecía una neutral. Nada más entrar, vio que Sharon estaba sola en el asiento detrás del conductor. En la zona de Hydra habían grandes huecos como el de Rumlow o la mismísima Synthia. Se apiado de su nueva amiga y se sentó al lado suyo. Ella le contó que a falta de mayores, los de Hydra se escondían ante la clara victoria de los Avengers, y que ninguno de ellos la aceptaba por haber sido una traidora en ambos lados. Ella la consoló con el juego de Cut The Rope, alegando que aquel alienígena verde era la cosa más cuqui contra cualquier depresión. También habían algunas bajas entre los suyos, como Banner o Thor (cosa que nadie sabía realmente porque no había ido aquel día). Stephen Strange le contó en ciencias que sus padres tomaron medidas disciplinarias, como a Sif o al mismo Steve aunque estuviera presente. También le dio las gracias por haber confiado y devuelto a la buena Sharon y no aquella figura macabra controlada por sus inseguridades adolescentes. En el recreo, Sharon y ella se contaron varias cosas, y entre ellas, Natasha finalmente desvelo el misterio de las cartas.  
-Tienes que hablar con él cuando terminen las clases, Nat, teneis que arreglar lo vuestro  
-Pero 13...  
-¡No me llames trece, da mala suerte! y tu vas a necesitar mucha para hacerle frente a esto que sientes...no te arrepientas y habla con él, bolchevique  
-¡No me llames asi!- dijo captando la devuelta- ahora, centrémonos, ¿con quien vas ha hablar de tu regreso?  
-Lo pensé con Pepper, pero creo que es la menos indicada  
-¿Cómo?  
-Se que fueron las chicas quienes pensaron aquella estúpida forma para...ya sabes. No creo que hablar ahora con ellas sea la mejor forma. Sabiendo que Sif o Wanda no pueden hacer nada.  
-¿Por qué no hablas con Sam? Es buen chico, seguro que hacéis las suficientes buenas migas a la primera para hablar de tu regreso, y el tiene cadena directa con Steve...las chicas, a ver que te esfuerzas con alguien tan bueno con Falcon, te perdonan.  
Ambas rieron y volvieron a hablar de cosas absurdas hasta que terminó el recreo y volvieron a sus aburridas clases. Natasha se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo aquella tarde.  
-¡Dejen bolígrafos!- dijo el profesor de sopetón- ahora bien, me da igual de la movida que hubo, no os pondré un video de convivencia porque en poco son los examenes y sería de idiotas. Por ello, haréis la hoja de preinscripción a la universidad de Marvel en cualquier modalidad. Natasha estaba decidida en poner su carrera de artes y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al completo a su amado ballet. Ella sabía que todo ese mundo era complejo y muy difícil, pero no por ello, no iba a intentarlo.  
Al terminar las clases, decidió ir directa a su casa. No tenía valor de pedirle a Steve que fueran juntos. De camino, estuvo cambiando mensajes tanto con Sharon como Clint, que pedía explicación urgente,  
a lo que ella solo decía que se habían hecho amigas de una forma tan sencilla que era ser sinceras. También le preguntó sobre la graduación, a lo que ella contesto que no pensaba en ir. Aquella a la que estaba considerando como nueva amiga finalmente estaba marginada y vista como una maldita traidora, por lo que si ella no llegaba a ser aceptada como antes, no quería saber de un grupo medianamente hipócrita. Por otra parte, no quería admitir que no tenia vestido o siquiera con quien ir. No quería pedirle a Clint ir como amigos, así podría intentar encontrar alguna chica para su vida. Sharon decía de ir ambas juntas, como amigas, ya que no se veía capaz de aguantar estar con alguien que no era su amigo, y que podían ir de compras sin ayuda de Hope a una tienda de chicas. Natasha le sonrió y acepto.  
Nada más llegar a la casa, lo único que supo hacer era salir al columpio del jardín. Todavía hacía algo de frío, pero tenía que aguantar. Sabía que en cualquier momento saldría Steve y no sabía como empezar la conversación. Quizás se fijaba él en ella y le decía alguna de sus frases célebres con un tono rojo-dorito. Quizás haría una de esas absurdas sonrisas de tonto.  
-Oh, Nat- escuchó decir a alguien. Vio que era Steve, bastante rojo a la vez de sorprendido. No sabía cuando había llegado a la valla, y era la oportunidad perfecta para abrir el corazón. Se levantó y empezó a andar, pero fue malinterpretado- ¡Espera!  
-No me voy- dijó ella con una tímida sonrisa- quería hablar contigo...  
Ella se acercó a donde estaba, dejando como única distancia aquella valla. Ambos no sabían que decir, por lo que se formó un silencio tímido. Las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando por fin, Natasha dijo porque tenían que hablar.  
-Quería darte una oportunidad como a Sharon  
-¡No te arrepentirás, Nat!- saltó alegre- Te juro que te haré feliz, y que no te volveré a mentir y que voy a pintarte tanto como me dejes y...  
-¡Calma!- lo paró en seco- no es para volver , solo...quiero escucharte. No noto confianza todavía, capitán, no creo que...  
-¿De verdad me estas pidiendo que me controle?  
-Solo te pido que hables, que te expliques y luego yo podré juzgar  
-Te mentí por miedo, porque todavía estabas pensando en Bucky. Seguí algún consejo de Tony, pero sentía que debía hacer más. Tenía que dejar de ser el hermano. Yo te amo tanto y...  
Natasha lo calló con sus labios, uniéndolos de una forma desesperada. No quería escuchar más. Sabía que si lo hacía, no encontraría lógica y la liaría. Quería algo más fuerte, capaz de unirlos y arreglar sin necesidad de estar pendientes si algo se volvía a descoser. Era verdad, lo estaba pasando mal después de su ida, pero no podía hacer más. Tenía que olvidarlo por un momento y buscar sentimientos. De una forma que ella nunca llegaría a comprender era como lograba despertar las ganas de él con un beso, una caricia o el simple roce.  
-Dime que volvemos a estar como antes, y que irás conmigo a la fiesta de a graduación  
Ella se separó de inmediato  
-Cortas el rollo de una forma bastante impresionante. Solo te diré que nos veremos en Mayo


	22. La posible Despedida

No supo como, Natasha vio que ya había llegado mayo. Fue de una forma tan rápida, que realmente no se sentía preparada para los exámenes, aunque académicamente fuera una de las mejores. Cada día sentía más fuerte las ganas de bailar ballet o actuar de forma profesional, y tener el apoyo de su padre era un gran motivante. Más en esos momentos en los que Ya tenía fecha de vuelta. Los jefes decidieron que regresara en verano a la Rusia natal y ya regresaría cuando vieran que era oportuno. No sabía como explicarlo a la gente, pero había llegado a un acuerdo con su padre y se quedaría alquilada en un piso hasta llegar la residencia universitaria.   
Entre Sharon Carter y ella se había formado una buena amistad sana, en la que había conocido a una Sharon que contrastaba en todo con la 13 de principios de curso. Tan bien iban, que regresaron con los vengadores. Hydra seguía existiendo a pesar de la falta de algunos como Synthia, que había decidido terminar con Rumlow e irse a otra escuela hasta la universidad. Por su parte, Rumlow solo seguía dios sabía porque, pero llevaba con mano dura su grupo. Tanto, que algunos como Amora se habían marchado y vivían unas amistades realmente normales, sin peleas, tranquilos. Con su regreso a los vengadores, Hope seguía siendo la misma modista que encontraba la ropa perfecta por momentos, por lo que ella elegía la ropa cada vez que compraban, con unos resultados realmente magníficos. Por otra parte, todas empujaron a Pepper para que estabilizara su relación con Tony, algo que nunca llegó a ocurrir. Por su parte, Natasha seguía en el autobús con Carter porque Clint consiguió una nueva pareja de asiento: su móvil. Al parecer, se había echado una ciber novia y la gente quería saber. Pero por la parte de pareja, seguía dándole largas a Steve, solo aceptando sus coqueteos.   
Bastantes conversaciones era solo sobre la graduación y los difíciles últimos exámenes. Ella no se sentía lista para ninguno de ellos. Seguía pensando en ir con su nueva amiga, pero igualmente tenía una extraña sensación en el interior. Como si algo fuera a ser malo. Como si todo aquello no fuera más que el montaje para dar paso a una escena como en Carrie.   
-¡Deja de pensar, Nat! Después de todo esto, playa, sol y helados   
-Esque... mi padre vuelve a Rusia y no se si tendré ánimos de fiesta   
-¡¿QUE?!- saltó todo el mundo   
-Intentaremos alargar las vacaciones para pasarlas juntos aquí, pero es casi seguro de que se marche en la primera quincena se tenga que marchar y todavía no he encontrado piso para quedarme   
-Dile a tu padre que hable con el de Tony para enchufarlo   
-Mi padre odia los enchufes laborales. Piensa que son una forma de echar a perder todo un sistema de trabajo duro. Pero por ahora no hay que preocuparse, ¿vale?   
Ella quería restarle importancia, pero sabia que sería algo prácticamente imposible. Por otra parte, paso varios días sin salir solo para preparar cada examen con mucho cuidado. Técnicamente estaba a un paso de lograr uno de los objetivos más importantes de su vida. Sabía que no podía fastidiarla a esas alturas.   
-¡ODIO LAS FECHAS DE HISTORIA!- grito Hope nada más salir de la clase. Natasha ya había terminad y estaba con la mano realmente cargada   
-Tranquila...todavía faltan...   
-Espero no picarla, Viuda...   
-Tranquila, Avispa...todo saldrá bien   
Aun con los nervios en la garganta, tuvo que esperar un día para saber sus calificaciones finales. Aun no se lo podía creer, si en las notas aparecía que si, finalmente podría agarrar su vestido y plantarse en la graduación como dios mandaba e ir a la fiesta a darle a Steve lo que tanto ella como él ansiaban.   
-A TOMAR POR SACO, OS VEO EN LA UNI!- Grito Clint de pronto. Era un milagro del señor, las había aprobado.   
Ella solo supo suspirar tranquila. Le llegaba la nota. Estaba prácticamente dentro. No iba a saltar como todos. Solo choco las manos con las emocionadas Carter y Potts y se fue directa a su casa. Realmente estaba emocionada. ¡Podía quedarse! Solo faltaba atar su verano, la residencia y poco más. Busco a Tesla por el Skype para intentar ponerse al día con ellas, a lo que ella le respondió que contaba los días para poder estar dando clase y terminar el trabajo Tarasova, mientras que Tania todavía no habia resuelto el asunto de la residencia.   
Todo era un cuenta atrás que iba demasiado rápido. No tenía tiempo de creerse nada, solo de actuar.   
Después de intentar descansar, por fin había llegado la graduación. Con el vestido puesto y maquillada, no sabia si bajar o quedarse. Su padre la esperaba en la sala, por lo que debía coger un taxi. Estaba realmente nerviosa. Los zapatos dolían un poco, pero utilizo unas bandas. Tenia miedo de caerse o hacer el ridículo. Realmente quería aparentar seguridad y fuerza, con una sonrisa, pero lo único que se atrevía a hacer era a estar seria.   
El lugar era realmente enorme, y la gente estaba sentada, con las cámaras en mano. Aquello mas que una graduación era un poco como la pasarela. No pudo evitar sonreír, ya que le hacía mucha gracia las molestias que se habían tomado para ello. Rio con disimulo al ver como un Steve Dorito cogía el diploma. Aunque también le pareció algo adorable.   
Lo mejor todavía faltaba algo: la fiesta. Todavía no se podía creer que estuviera bajando aquellas escaleras para acabar en el local donde se daba la fiesta. Era algo oscuro, con luces que hacía que cualquier blanco se volviera azul, y una música que no terminaba de convencer a la rusa. Decidió soltarse la melena y mezclarse con sus compañeros, bebiendo algunos chupitos y bailando como si al día siguiente no hubiera nada de lo que arrepentirse. Steve de vez en cuando se acercaba a ella y le robaba algún beso, despertando algo que le gustaba.   
-¡Nat!-escucho a alguien llamarla. Cuando se giro, se encontró con la mayor sorpresa de su vida.   
Estaba Bucky delante de ella, no sabía desde cuando o como había llegado y había entrado sin llamar la atención. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio y una enorme sonrisa. Había conocido los beneficios de la maquinilla de afeitar y tenía el pelo más corto. Se veía más fuerte y guapo, a lo que Natasha se quedo sin habla.   
-James...¿cuando?   
-Hoy...¿no leíste mi carta?   
Entonces Natasha comprendió que había una mentira recién destapada.


	23. Epilogo

Natasha Romanoff abrazo una vez mas a su padre. Sabia que lo vería en un mes, no era la primera vez que le hacia esa faena, pero sabia que esa vez era diferente. Sentía lo mismo que con Bucky: no volvería a verlo, aunque luego fuera una sensación mentira. Sabia que su padre la mantendría trabajando fuertemente en las empresas y ella jamás lo defraudaría.  
Ya había escogido su camino y no se retractaba.  
\- En un mes estaré de vuelta...  
\- No mientas más, no es tu estilo  
Este no se sorprendió de la agudeza de su hijastra. Se notaba que lo había heredado de su madre, que descansara en paz. Le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de marcharse definitivamente. Obviamente no sabia cuando volverían a verse, pero sabia que en ese momento, todo seria tan diferente como a principios de curso.  
Ya no era mas una Natalia esquiva enfadada con la sociedad. Era una Natasha nueva. Confiada. Amada. Lista para encararse a todos.  
Tenia un chico maravilloso a su lado. Pero a diferencia de ella, sabia que le mentía. No por gusto, sino que el chico pensaba que defendía un amor, pero así no se hacia. Nada más llegar a aquella graduación y ver a Bucky con aquel uniforme, completo varias de sus sospechas. Salieron y se contaron lo poco que sabía, con un frío vaso de alcohol en las manos. Ella ya se imaginaba aquellas mentiras, él también, pero la diferencia era que él solo había conseguido aquel día para intentar verla y ver si entre los dos seguía aquel sentimiento. Se demostró, una vez más, que todo lo que pensaba Natasha Romanoff era contestado con una tremenda patada. Se vio indefensa ante su contacto y gano completamente con un delicioso beso.  
Los dos le hicieron aquella pregunta: ¿Tu a quien amas?  
Y ella solo supo contestar: No se.  
Y era verdad. No sabía en absoluto a quien amaba. No pensaba que ver a Bucky como siempre la haría cambiar de vista a tantas cosas, que le contara toda su historia... rompía varios esquemas. Sobre todo aquel que creyó haber construido una relación con Steve con confianza. Aquello no significaba que él no la amara, él la amaba como un loco, con la misma intensidad del primer día. Sus besos y caricias seguían provocando en ella unas sensaciones realmente indescriptibles.  
Ella fue sincera desde el momento en el que estaban los tres juntos y se daba por finalizada aquella última noche como alumna de preparatoria: no sabría elegir entre dos personas que  
movían tantas cosas en ella. Le era practicamente imposible. No era como una chica de aquellas series que tanto amaban todas, que tenía claro a quien iba a escoger. ¡No! Le hubiera encantada, pero lo único que tenía era una gran confusión.  
Volvió a su casa bien acompañada aquella noche, de dudas y temores a parte de dos hombre que a pesar de ser los mejores amigos, no sabían como hablar en ese momento. Entonces, se acordó de las palabras que en su día Clint le dijo y simplemente, dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran cuando estuviera sola, en su puerta: estaba rompiendo una amistad.  
No le comentó a nadie menos a Sharon, Tesla y Tania, de cual sería su futuro. Clint lo había deducido por su cuenta. Quizás, en el lado artístico, aunque estuviera Steve de pintor, podría intentar hacer una nueva vida como universitaria. Lo malo de todo aquello era el regreso de su padre. Después de todo, ya había cumplido su misión y él jamás aceptaría trabajo del famoso "Craneo Rojo" o de Stark. Iba en contra de sus principios y, por mucho que le doliera, iba a dejar a su hija en la residencia y que estudiara aquello que tanto amaba.  
Con las maletas en mano, salió con paso firme de su casa. No quería mirar como aquellos hombres volvían a desmontar aquella casa donde había vivido tantas cosas a pesar de ser solo un año. Las metió en el taxi y dio una última mirada. Sabía que la casa de los Barnes volvía a estr sola, con pequeñas miradas de Steve. No podía ver el jardín, aquel lugar donde tantas veces había bailado o siquiera hablado con sus amados vecinos. Ya no había columpió y una red evitaba que cualquier ladrón quisiera entrar. La casa se quedaba sin vida, son aquellos primeros muebles con los que todo había empezado. Cada una de las cosas regresaría a la Rusia natal. Por otra parte, ella solo llevaba ropa y algunas otras materias. Ni siquiera llevaba al completo a la Natasha Romanoff.  
Se despidió de su padre con un largo abrazo, y mientras se montaba en el taxi de camino a todo lo nuevo, solo tenía en mente a aquellos que rezaba ver en la universidad de Marvel y aquellos a los que les decía algo más que un simple adiós.  
Algo que no podía evitar recordar era aquella última conversación con el que ya consideraba su ex novio Steve, delante de James y antes una atmosfera un tanto fría:  
-Dime por lo menos si he llegado a ti  
Ella no sabia el porque de la frase y seguiría siendo un enigma si él, durante es nueva etapa de su vida, se animaba a acercarse y hacer las cosas bien, como quería empezar James.  
El taxi paro en frente de la puerta de uno de los campus de Marvel. Era enorme, al más puro estilo de las escuelas de Chicago, pero sobre todo, llena de gente que también quería dar sus pautas en el arte. Le pidió que fuera a la residencia, donde compartiría la habitación con una  
desconocida. Y mientras el coche seguía, vio que pudo reconocer a algunas de Hydra y vio a Hope.  
Vio a sus tres amigas con una gran sonrisa, la residencia se veía hermosa, pero sobre todo, finalmente, Natasha vio algo hermoso. Algo que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir: Ilusión por creer en algo nuevo y diferente.  
Con aquella nueva etapa, Natasha ya solo podía esperar a saber quien iba a llegar a ella.


End file.
